YuGiOh! Avatar: Enter the Shadow Realm
by Phantom 1
Summary: Yugi and some of his friends enter the Shadow Realm to save Tea from an old foe.
1. A Friend in Need

Greetings, everyone, this marks the first of three all-original story arcs set in the Avatar universe. And I'm constructing this entire series in chronological order meaning this takes place after Battle City but before the Doma arc, before the movie as well. These Original Story Arcs (or OSA) are mostly for character development but partly to tie up some loose ends made by the series. As usual, the Duel Monster Database will be reset and when monsters first appear in this OSA, they'll get a profile. For monsters that don't have actual cards, description text will be given. Also as usual, reading the previous story arcs isn't a necessity but it definitely wouldn't hurt (especially here where I make frequent mentions to the episode Holy Match-i-mony and certain Duelist Kingdom episodes). So sit back and enjoy my first attempt at an Avatar OSA.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Enter the Shadow Realm  
Fanfic Chapter 169: A Friend in Need

In the sky over Domino, a small black hole appeared. This black hole crackled with energy. Four beams of dark energy exited and made a beeline towards the center of town. They were followed by a stream of light particles.

A faint voice could be heard, _"I hope I'm not too late."

* * *

_

Tea Gardner walked up the steps to the apartment where Harold Kumara lived alone. It was a bright and warm day outside and Tea couldn't believe that Harold was inside. She knocked on the door before opening it. "Harold, are you here?"

"In the living room, Tea, come on in," came Harold's voice from the rear of the apartment. Tea walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

Her jaw dropped. Tea put her hands on her hips and scowled at Harold. "Harold Kumara, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Harold was lying on a couch in a white tank top and jeans, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, his small 20 inch television playing across from him.

Jean-Claude Magnum was on the screen.

"I can't believe you're watching a Jean-Claude Magnum movie after everything he put Mai through during Battle City!"

"Oh, this?" Harold asked like it was no big deal. "Actually, this is the one I slept through."

"Oh the one where he plays the villain role."

"Yeah, it bothered me that I didn't know how it turned out so I borrowed a copy from Tristan."

"Oh." Tea sat down next to Harold.

"Magnum plays this evil rich tycoon named Dawson," Harold explained. "And like all evil rich tycoons, he wants more and more. But the one thing… or should I say the one person he could never have was Trina."

"And why is that, oh wise one?" Tea asked sarcastically.

"Trina and Mark had been friends since childhood. The director made it look like something could develop between them if you know what I mean." Harold gently nudged Tea's shoulder with his elbow. Tea tried rolling her eyes in disgust but only ended up chuckling along with Harold. "The two were so close that it made Magnum/Dawson jealous."

"So he has one of his henchmen fly down on a kite and take her away," Tea finished. "That I do remember you telling us."

"Then you would also remember that I fell asleep about half-way through so I don't know how it turns out. I've just reached the part where Mark finally scrounged up the courage to go after Trina."

Tea stared at the screen for a minute, for some reason the scene of Yugi coming to rescue her from the stalker in the equipment shed was flashing across her mind. _Trina's so lucky to have someone as devoted as Mark who's willing to risk life and limb to rescue her. I wish I had someone like that._

"So did you have a reason for popping in other than hearing my Mr. Moviefone impression?"

"Oh, well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go see a fantasy movie with Yugi and me, but seeing as how you're already preoccupied…"

"No, no, no, I can go," Harold said quickly as he turned off his television. "Let me just grab my stuff. I'll only be a minute." Harold ran into his room and pulled a short-sleeve flannel shirt over his white tank top and laced up his sneakers. He looked over on his bedside table and noticed his Armlet. He picked it up.

Suddenly the Armlet started to glow. Harold saw several images such as a female-shaped form, a pair of glowing red eyes, and several shadows wearing what looked like Duel Disks. Harold shook his head to clear it. "What was that? I hope that wasn't a premonition." He looked at his Armlet again as if expecting it to answer. He then donned his Armlet and took his backpack which contained his Duel Disk and deck. He came back out. "All set, let's go."

Tea tilted her head at him before saying, "Okay." And the two walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Yugi paced up and down the city square. He took another look at the clock. "Where is she?" He asked. "It's been ten whole minutes."

_"Calm down, Yugi," _Yami said appearing underneath the clock. _"She'll be here. You seem more hyped up than usual. Is something the matter?"_

_"Uh… nothing."_

_"Yugi, I can tell when you're hiding something."_

_"Oh, well…"_

_"It's about Tea, isn't it? You want to tell her something but you're too nervous to say anything."_

Yugi found himself smiling, _"I can't keep anything a secret from you, Yami. Well yeah, it's exactly what you said."_

_"Well you're about to get your chance because here she comes." _Yugi jumped as Yami faded away and Tea and Harold showed up.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea greeted. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's all right, Tea. Oh, hi, Harold, I didn't know you were coming along."

"I asked Harold to come along seeing as how we're going to see a fantasy movie, his favorite type," Tea explained. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Yugi said. "The more, the merrier. Let's get going. The movie starts in ten minutes." The three set out.

"You won't believe what Harold was doing when I came to get him," Tea said to Yugi. "He was watching a Jean-Claude Magnum movie."

"It was the one I slept through!" Harold protested. "I wanted to see how it ended!"

"You better not let Joey know about that," Yugi warned. "He's been putting down Magnum after he tried to kidnap Mai."

"Not that I blame him," Harold disclaimed.

Yugi was quiet. He was hoping it would just be Tea and him so he could tell her how he felt but now that Harold was here…

Unfortunately for Yugi, Harold was a good judge of facial expressions. "Hey Yugi, can I talk to you for a second?" The two held back. Tea stopped and turned to look at them. "Uh… sorry, Tea, guy talk, hush-hush."

"Fine, whatever," she said and continued walking.

"Yugi, I don't want to be a third wheel here, so if you just want it to be you and Tea, I can…"

"No, Harold, I mean… it's not that I don't like having you along, but… I kind of… wanted to talk to Tea alone."

"Don't tell me, you wanted to confess your undying love for her," Harold said in mock-drama. Yugi's face grew beat red. Now it was Harold's jaw that dropped, "Holy guacamole, you're serious."

"Please don't laugh," Yugi said meekly.

"I won't laugh but I will say that it's about bloody time," Harold said sounding a bit like Bakura. "If you ask me, you two have been beating around the bush long enough. It's time to sink or swim."

"You really think… but if I screw up, she might…"

"You think that if you screw up, she might resent you for the rest of your lives. Uh… Yugi, this is Tea we're talking about. So far the only guy she resents is Kaiba and it's not hard to see why. Go for it. I guarantee that the worse that could happen is she would give you the 'we can still be friends' speech and you're no worse off than when you started. But just between you and me…" Harold leaned in. "I think it'll be a slam dunk."

"You really… think so?"

"No, I know so. So get in there, champ, and win one for the gipper. And don't worry, I'll be right behind you but not so close that I'll hear you utter those three life-changing words."

Yugi nodded. "I will. Thanks for the pep talk, Harold."

"Good luck," Harold said.

"Hey, Yugi, Harold," two voices called out. A tall blonde-haired boy in a leather jacket and blue jeans and a girl with red hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a yellow tank top and jogging shorts walked up to them.

"Hey, Joey, hey, Serenity," Yugi and Harold greeted.

"Hey you two," Tea called back. "Are you two going to stand there all day or are we going to see this movie?"

Harold made a motion for Yugi to go ahead and do it. Yugi nodded. Harold turned towards the Wheeler siblings. "So what brings you guys to this neck of the woods?"

"Just showing Serenity around," Joey said.

"Yeah, it's actually the first time I've actually 'seen' Domino since I got my bandages off."

"We're just hanging out before she has to leave."

"Oh, that's right, you two don't live together any more," Harold said remembering the explanation Joey gave after Weevil threw Yugi's prized Exodia cards over the side of the boat to Duelist Kingdom.

"No," Joey said solemnly.

"But Mom agreed to let me visit as often as I want to," Serenity said cheerfully. "Since Joey helped win the money for my operation, my Mom has been more open-minded towards him."

"That's great, I was… uh…" Harold sounded like he was going to say something emotional but then he cast a side glance at Joey and instead cleared his throat. "Well anyway, I'm glad you two are going to spend some time together." His cheeks were blushing just a little.

"I was hoping to spend some more time with you and the others too," Serenity said.

"Really?" Harold asked more optimistically than he intended. He looked over at Joey. "Is that okay with you?"

"As long as I can keep Tristan from fawning all over her, than yeah, it's no biggie. By the way, what's with Yug? He's acting like he's about to go to his own execution." He gestured to Yugi who was cautiously approaching Tea who was waiting at the corner.

"Depending on Tea's answer, that may exactly be the case."

Yugi took several deep breaths before approaching Tea from behind. "Tea."

Tea turned to look at him. "Yeah, what is it?" She noticed his face apprehensive. "Yugi, are you all right, you look flushed." She touched his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

Yugi gritted his teeth. Tea's motherly manner certainly wasn't making what he wanted to say any easier. "Tea, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well… we've known each other for a long time. So I feel like I can say this."

"Sure, Yugi, you can tell me anything."

"Well, the problem is this isn't going to be easy because… well… it involves you."

"Involves me, in what way?"

"Tea, for a long time I've been feeling this way and, even if… after the fact you hate me, if I can get this off my chest, I can still sleep well. Tea, for a long time, I've had… actually I l…"

"Hey, what's that?" Tea pointed behind Yugi.

Yugi turned but only saw Joey, Harold, and Serenity. "It's just Joey and Serenity talking with Harold."

"No, above them." Yugi looked up and saw a black speck but only for a second. Then it appeared again. Two more black specks appeared. Soon four black lines were seen streaking through the air. It was making a beeline directly towards Yugi. "Yugi, get out of the way!" Tea shoved Yugi to the side just as the lines wrapped themselves around her arms and legs and pulled her into the air.

"TEA!" Yuig called out.

"Yugi, help me!" Tea cried.

"What is that?" Serenity asked.

"Don't know," Joey replied. "But if it's grabbing Tea, it's dead meat! Let's go!" Everyone took off after Tea.

_I was afraid of this, _Harold thought. _The vision given to me by my Armlet came true. Tea was the feminine figure in the vision. I just hope we're not too late._

_"Yami, can you disrupt those energy things that are binding her?" _Yugi asked.

_"I'll try," _Yami replied and flew up. He flew right through the dark energy binds. All of a sudden, Yami was struck with dark energy. He was flung back to Yugi.

_"Yami, are you all right?" _Yugi asked.

_"Somehow it was able to strike me. For a moment, it felt like the Shadow Realm magic that Marik used during Battle City."_

_"Maybe it's the seventh Millennium Item," _Yugi guessed. _"Someone found it, and now they're using it to get my Millennium Puzzle."_

_"I don't know, Yugi, I think there's more to this than meets the eye. Let's follow Tea and maybe we can find out who is doing this and why."_

_"Good idea, Yami."_

But as hard as they tried, Yugi and the others couldn't catch up to Tea. And Tea just kept going higher and higher and until she disappeared from sight.

"She's gone… Tea's gone." Yugi dropped to his knees. "And I wasn't strong enough to save her."

"Don't worry, bud, we'll get her back," Joey said.

"But how? We don't even know where she is," Yugi said, tears streaming from his face. "No, Joey, it's over."

_"Hope is not lost,"_ a disembodied feminine voice said. _"You can still save her."_

Everyone looked around but could not find the source of the voice.

"Uh… did anybody besides me hear that?" Joey asked.

Light particles began gathering in front of them.

Serenity instinctively took a step closer to Harold while Joey and Yugi stood in front of them. "What's going on, Harold?" She asked.

"I don't know, Serenity," Harold replied. "But whatever it is, I hope it's friendly.

The End


	2. Enter the Shadow Realm

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 170: Enter the Shadow Realm

Harold: Okay, so it started out like any normal day. We were on our way to see a movie and Yugi was about to tell Tea how he felt (though it seems like everyone but Tea knows about that). All of a sudden, this strange energy string came out of nowhere and sucked up Tea. We tried following but she was literally sucked into thin air! We didn't know what to do but then this voice said we could rescue her. Man, can't we have a normal day?

* * *

The light particles began to take form. The very sight worried Yugi, Joey, Serenity, and Harold.

"Be ready for anything, guys," Yugi warned. Harold aimed his Armlet at the strange sight.

The light particle form finally solidified into the form of a woman. She had a thin body dressed in a green gown that revealed her dainty shoulders. Her blonde hair fell down to her mid-back. She looked pretty if one were to ignore the light blue skin and bone crown she wore.

"A Mystical Elf (1)!" Yugi realized.

Serenity looked around. "But I don't see anybody with a Duel Disk," she said. "So who played it?"

The Mystical Elf opened her eyes which were just as blue as her skin and looked at the kids, "Hello, Yugi," she greeted. "It's been a while."

"Gyah!" Joey screamed. "She just talked!"

The Mystical Elf turned to look at Joey. "It's good to see you too, Joey."

"Do… do we know you?" Yugi asked.

"I looked different from when we last met, but I certainly remember you. Remember, I said that there was one who always loved you and that she would always be close to your heart."

Yugi searched his memory and remembered the line. He remembered hearing it in Kaiba's virtual world as spoken by…

"Edina!" Yugi gasped.

"No way, it can't be," Joey denied. "She's supposed to look like Mokuba; for that matter she's suppose to be a computer game character!"

"Uh… guys," Harold said. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere less conspicuous." They were currently talking in the middle of the street and were starting to attract a small crowd.

"Of course," the Mystical Elf Edina said. She placed her hands together and all five of them disappeared.

After the fire that almost killed Yugi and destroyed his Millennium Puzzle, the area that was once a warehouse had become a corporate parking lot, the only access point to it was from an alleyway. Since it was Saturday, there were no cars and therefore, no people. It was the perfect spot to carry on their conversation.

"I always thought Edina was part of Kaiba's virtual video game," Joey said. "So how can she be here and how can she look like a Duel Monster?"

"Kaiba originally designed to the character of Edina to look like his brother," the Mystical Elf explained. "But unknown to Kaiba, I took over the form of Edina shortly before his Board of Executives took over the world of Sim Lau."

"The Big-5," Serenity realized.

"After Kaiba and I defeated the Big-5, Edina revealed herself as the Mystical Elf and chanted a spell that resurrected you, Mai, and Mokuba."

"To avoid arousing the suspicions of them, I had to play the damsel role as was the purpose designed for the Edina character."

"Okay, I'll ignore the question about how you got into an advanced virtual computer game," Harold said. "I'll even ignore how you're even real to begin with. What are you doing here?"

"Not long back, Yugi helped save the world of Sim Lau from the clutches of the Big-5. Now his help is needed again."

"But we have our own problems," Yugi protested. "We have to rescue Tea!"

"And that is why I am here," Edina said. "Because the kidnapping of your friend Tea is related to a much larger threat to the Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm!" Everyone gasped.

"That place is bad news," Joey argued. "Give me one good reason why we should care at all about the Shadow Realm."

Edina's face grew solemn. "Because not only is that where your friend Tea is being held but the Shadow Realm itself is in danger of being destroyed by the person who kidnapped her, a person with a vengeance against you, Yugi!"

"Me, but who is this?"

"An old nemesis of yours… Panik."

The boys gasped. Serenity pulled on Joey's sleeve, "Who's Panik?"

"A nutcase," Joey said.

* * *

_Mai watched in horror as all three of her Harpies were defeated at once, depleting what little life points she had left._

_"Your little birdies have been eliminated," her opponent said, his face shrouded in darkness. "Just like you." As the moon shone its light down, his features could be seen. He was dressed all in black with two Dueling Glove that had room for twenty star chips. All but one was filled._

_Mai grudgingly ejected all her star chips from her glove. Her opponent came around from his side of the field._

_"Mai, are you all right?" Yugi asked as they ran up to the Dueling field._

_"You're too late," she despaired._

_"This sideshow freak giving you a hard time?" Joey asked._

_"Just like Pegasus pays me to do, root out all the filthy Duelists on the island and dispose of them."

* * *

_

"He strong-armed Mai into a duel and forced her to lose her star chips."

Harold took over the narrative from Joey, "Yugi challenged Panik to a duel for Mai's star chips. But Panik was a cheater in every sense of the word. He tried to kill Yugi."

* * *

_Panik kept asking how anyone could defeat him. He looked at Yugi. "I may have not been able to beat you, Yugi, but I can still ELIMINATE YOU!" He slammed the control button down._

_A wall of flames rose around Yugi's side of the field. And with his legs clamped in place, there was nowhere he could go._

_"We'll see who's the coward now!" More flame throwers came out of Panik's podium and headed straight for Yugi._

_"Yugi, jump out of the way!" Bakura cried._

_"Get down!" Harold shouted. Everyone dropped to the ground as the entire arena was transformed into an inferno._

_"Yugi!" Tea cried out. "No..."

* * *

_

"Yugi, how did you survive?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind knowing that too," Harold agreed. "That fire blocked you from all of us."

Yugi looked down at his Millennium Puzzle. "It was all because of this."

* * *

_Inside, the fire storm, Panik celebrated the supposed death of Yugi Moto. Until he noticed that the flames were actually going around Yugi's podium. Panik immediately turned off the flame throwers. Yugi was still standing on his podium. His puzzle was glowing and he had a colorful Egyptian-looking eye on his forehead._

_"How... how did you survive? It's impossible!"_

_"My Millennium Puzzle protects me from cowardly assaults like yours. Now I will teach you a lesson about bullying others." Yugi held out his hand. "PENALTY GAME: TORMENT OF FIRE!" All the flames immediately converged on Panik, leaving nothing but his two dueling gloves.

* * *

_

"Panik was supposed to have been sent to the Shadow Realm where he was to be punished in a penalty game," Yugi finished. "The Shadow Realm should've finished him off."

"But it did just the opposite," Edina said. "Instead of resisting the Shadow Realm energies like most victims of Penalty Games would, he absorbed it and became powerful."

"So he transformed from a nut job to a powerful nut job," Joey cracked.

"Yes, and with each passing moment, he absorbs more and more of the Shadow Realm's power. But by doing that, he is weakening the stability of the Shadow Realm. Soon, the Shadow Realm would implode on itself and that would cause havoc in your world."

"Well, I say we have reason enough to go to the Shadow Realm and save it," Harold said. "Because we'll be saving Tea and our world in the process."

"Right, Harold," Joey agreed. "Let's get ready."

* * *

Tea groaned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked. She saw no sign of Yugi or the others. She didn't see the city, in fact she didn't see anything, just black smoke. "Hello, is anyone here? Yugi? Harold?"

A low chuckle startled her. "So I was correct, you are a friend of Yugi Moto."

"Who's there?" Tea looked around but couldn't see the voice.

"My original intention was to capture him but I got you instead." Tea suddenly felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She froze. "And now that you're here, it is certain that he will come to rescue you. This is better than I originally planned." The speaker walked around to her front.

Tea gasped. It was a burly dark-skinned man. He was dressed in a black jacket and pants. He had black tufts of hair. A black aura surrounded him. He turned around displaying his glowing red eyes to Tea.

"Panik!" Tea realized.

"Yes, and soon Yugi Moto will also be panicking, for I will scatter his soul to the four corners of the Shadow Realm. Oh how I love to hear his screams of torment, his screams of horror…" He leaned in until his head was practically on her shoulder. Her eyes emitted tears of fear. Tea could feel his hot breath on her neck. "His screams of death."

Tea screamed.

* * *

"You guys carry your Duel Disks around all the time?" Joey asked.

"Well, being the champion of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, I have to always be ready for a duel," Yugi explained.

"And I haven't removed mine from my backpack ever since I came back from Battle City," Harold added. "What about you, Joey?"

"Uh… well…"

"Joey never takes his off," Serenity said for Joey. Joey cringed as Yugi and Harold laughed.

"What can I say, it's become a permanent part of me," Joey said patting it.

"Looks like we're all set," Serenity said. "So let's get going."

"Hold on, Serenity," Joey said placing his hands on both of her shoulders. "You're staying here."

"But Joey…"

"But nothing, the Shadow Realm ain't a playground."

"Joey's assessment is correct," Edina spoke up. "The Shadow Realm feeds on fear and insecurity. If one was to give in to it, they would be swallowed by it with no hope for return."

"Right, in other words, not the place for…"

"For a girl?" Serenity finished.

"For someone who isn't a Duelist," Joey amended.

"Serenity, this won't be like Noah's virtual world," Yugi said. "The dangers will be constant and everywhere. You'd be much safer waiting for us back here."

"Yugi, I'm as much a part of this team as Joey. I have to be there to back him up. Besides, if you guys fail, no place will be safe. With me along, at least you have a better chance."

"There is strength in numbers," Harold commented.

"Serenity, I… I couldn't live with myself if I let something…"

"Let her come," Harold said. Yugi and Joey looked at her. "I'll be responsible for her safety. If danger is imminent, I can just protect her in my Armlet's shield. She's right we are going to need all the help we can get, especially if we're going to be dealing with an Eliminator."

"Thanks, Harold," Serenity said doing a little jump.

"Ho boy, Mom's going to kill me for letting my sister go to dangerous alternate dimensions to battle ultra-powerful megalomaniacs. Well, all right, not like we have a whole lot of time to argue, with Tea trapped and all. So let's get going."

"But how do we get there?" Yugi asked Edina.

"I can get you there," Edina said. "Everyone stand close to me." She placed her hands together and all five of them disappeared again.

* * *

Edina and the kids materialized in the Shadow Realm. Dark smoke was far above them. There was very little light yet somehow they were able to see each other. "Okay, which way to Panik's place?" Joey asked.

"Wait a second, Joey," Edina said. "There is one thing we must do first."

"What's that, Edina?" Yugi asked.

"You must choose your Guardians."

"Guardians?"

"The Shadow Realm itself is a dangerous place with many things lurking for travelers such as you. Your fear and insecurity amplify the strength of the Shadow Realm's traps so you must stay strong. A good way to do that is to have a monster fight by your side."

"I get it," Serenity said. "It's kind of like that Deck Master System we used during the Virtual Wars."

"Deck Masters, huh?" Joey asked holding up a Duel Monster card. "Then I'll choose a monster that hasn't let me down yet: Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2)!" A black skeletal dragon appeared.

"Same goes for me," Harold agreed. He mimicked Joey's movement, "Come on out, Wingweaver (3)!" A six-winged woman with purple hair in a gold dress appeared.

Serenity looked through her Duel Monster deck. "I'm not sure what to pick."

"Let me see," Joey said looking over her shoulder. "Hey, this one looks good."

"Okay then, I'll use Queen of Autumn Leaves (4)." A red-haired elf with pale skin and wearing a wine-colored dress appeared.

"There's only one monster I want by my side," Yugi said. "Dark Magician (5)!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Yugi looked at his monster card to make sure it was the right one. "Dark Magician, come forth!" Still nothing happened. "What's going on? Why won't the Dark Magician appear to me?" _Is it because it's me whose calling upon it and not Yami_? _Will the Dark Magician only respond to him?_

Edina quelled Yugi's worry. "The Dark Magician is an enigma, Yugi, it is neither a Shadow Realm monster nor is it… not."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Yugi said. "I've called upon the Dark Magician hundreds of times both in a duel and outside a duel with very little problems. Heck, even Tea called upon it once."

"These aren't Duel Monsters like you're used to, Yugi," Edina said. "These are actual creatures, ancient spirits from an alternate dimension channeled through the cards. Attack and defense points mean nothing to Shadow Guardians, only the spirit of the person who called upon it matters. But as for the Dark Magician… it is a mystery nobody can understand, not even the Shadow Realm."

"Yugi, couldn't you just call out one of your Egyptian God Cards?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked down abashed, "I didn't bring them."

"WHAT?" Joey cried grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and shaking him. "What are you thinking, coming to the Shadow Realm and not bringing your Egyptian God Cards?"

"I didn't want to risk having them stolen from my dueling box while I wasn't looking so I thought it would be safer to leave them at home. Besides, I didn't know I would be actually entering the Shadow Realm."

"Joey, calm down," Harold said. "Remember what Edina said, any negative emotions only make the stuff the Shadow Realm throws at us stronger."

"Sorry, guys," Joey said.

"Yugi, you must have other strong monsters you could use," Serenity commented.

"I do," Yugi confirmed. _But if it was the Dark Magician, I could have peace of mind. _Yugi searched through his deck and finally settled on Buster Blader (6), an armored warrior.

"Good, you're all ready," Edina said seeing the guardian monsters standing by their summoner. "Remember, Panik controls the Shadow Realm now, and he'll use all its resources to halt your progress and discourage you. His anger only amplifies the Shadow Realm's magic. Keep the light inside your heart and your minds and you'll do fine. Now follow me." Edina led the group in a direction.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, Panik was watching them from his citadel. "So, that miserable elf thinks she prepared her champions for what lies ahead. Well she's about to learn that I have prepared too." He turned to several shadows. "Go and halt their progress at any cost."

"Yes, Lord Panik," they said before disappearing.

Tea couldn't help but let out a whimper. Panik came up beside her. "Do not fret I will not kill your precious Yugi yet."

"You… won't?"

"No, first I want to crush his spirit. I want to take away any sliver of hope he has and once I broke him spirit, I'll break his body and then my revenge will be complete. And the best part is you'll be right in the front row for the greatest spectacle of all time: the downfall of Yugi Moto!"

Tea closed her eyes hoping Panik didn't see the tear role down her cheek.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Mystical Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Wingweaver  
Level: 7  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2750  
DEF: 2400

(4)  
Name: Queen of Autumn Leaves  
Level: 5  
Type: Plant  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Dark Magician  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100

(6)  
Name: Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300


	3. Dark Magician's Revenge Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 171: Dark Magician's Revenge Pt 1: The Dark Illusionist

Joey: So how's this for weird? Princess Edina, the virtual maiden whose land Yugi and I saved from the Big-5, appeared disguised as a Mystical Elf, a Duel Monster! But wait, it gets weirder. She told us that Panik, a rogue freak job from the Duelist Kingdom days is hyping the Shadow Realm to do who-knows-what! But wait, it gets weirder; Edina actually was able to take us to the Shadow Realm and told us we needed to team up with Duel Monsters to protect ourselves from the Shadow Realm. But do you want to know what the weirdest part of this whole thing is? That my sister Serenity's okay with it all! When did my life get so weird?

* * *

Yugi and his friends, led by the Mystical Elf Edina walked through the Shadow Realm.

"So this is the Shadow Realm," Yugi said. "How long has it been here?"

"The Shadow Realm has always existed along side your world," Edina explained. "This is why we must save it, because your world would be affected by its collapse."

"All right, all right, I get the picture," Joey said rolling his eyes.

Yugi turned inward to communicate with Yami. _"Yami, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"What do you think of Tea?"_

_"Why do you ask now of all times?"_

_"I'm just… wondering. You don't have to answer it."_

_"No, that's okay, it just caught me off guard. Let's see… well… she was a big help to me in my search for my identity. If she hadn't suggested we go to the museum, then we wouldn't have met Ishizu and I wouldn't have learned that I was a Pharaoh. Also if we hadn't gone there and met Ishizu, she wouldn't have warned us about Battle City, Marik and the Rare Hunters. In short, it was through her that we were given a head start and not caught off-guard by Kaiba's tournament. But Yugi… Tea cares a great deal about you, I can tell."_

_"I sometimes wonder."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why would she, I'm nobody special."_

_"That's where you're wrong, Yugi. You defeated Pegasus and Marik."_

_"No I didn't, you did, Yami. Every time I tried to help, I only ended up screwing something up. When I tried to beat Pegasus during our second duel, I was knocked out. And I wasn't even dueling along side of you when Marik was beaten. What I'm trying to say is… I want… I guess I want to do something special, something to make Tea proud of me."_

_"Yugi…"_

Thump.

Yugi fell to the ground, having bumped into the back of Edina. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The Shadow Realm has formed an obstacle to hinder us."

Yugi peeked around Edina and saw what she was talking about. A large pile of dark mass was standing in front of them. Tentacles shot out of every part of it.

"Gross," Serenity said aghast.

"Reminds me of a nightmare I had once," Harold said.

"Well, let's go," Yugi said. "We won't be able to go further until we get past it."

"Yeah, Yug, let's kick this pig."

Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Wingweaver took to the sky. Buster Blader charged forward and began slicing up tentacles.

"Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Wingweaver, Light Spark!"

The two monsters launched projectiles which struck the center dead-on. Some of the tentacles were hurled at the kids. A line of trees rose up blocking them. Serenity turned to Queen of Autumn Leaves. "Thanks," she said.

"That was just but a small sample of what the Shadow Realm is willing to throw at us," Edina warned. "We must make haste."

_"It's my fault," _Yugi said to Yami. _"My insecurities about me and Tea spawned that thing." _His face grew firm. "No matter what happens, I will rescue Tea."

"Sure you will," Serenity said. Yugi jumped, he wasn't aware that he was talking out loud. "And we'll help."

"Yeah, Tea is our friend too," Joey said.

Yugi smiled, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it alone, though Yami probably could. "All right, let's go!"

Loud laughter erupted from all around them. The ground started to shake too. A wide circle burst up in front of them. A smaller circle rose up from that and a smaller one from that. A figure appeared in a puff of black smoke. He was tall and a large top hat fell over the upper half of his face. However you can still see his eyes through two slots in the hat. His three-piece suit was red with black trim and he carried a Duel Disk.

"Yugi Moto, it's time… for your end!"

"It can't be!" Yugi gasped. The outfit was vaguely different but there was no mistaking the voice. "It's Arkana!"

"Who?" Joey asked.

"An illusionist. One of Marik's Rare Hunters and my opponent during Battle City. He possessed a Dark Magician similar to mine but he spent more time insulting it than learning how to bring out its full potential. That's how I was able to win. Marik sent Arkana to the Shadow Realm for failing to defeat me."

"Yes, all throughout my imprisonment I thought of how I was betrayed! But I have a new master… Panik!"

"From one slime ball to another, you certainly know how to pick them," Joey cracked.

"Make all the remarks you want, you fool, your time to fall will come soon enough, but first I will take my revenge on Yugi for sending me to this awful place."

"You brought it on yourself, Arkana," Yugi argued. "You trusted Marik to reunite you with your beloved Catherine when you knew he wasn't capable of fulfilling that promise."

"I don't care about that any more!" The Shadow Realm shook as if synchronized with Arkana's anger. "All I care about now is revenge and Master Panik has reorganized my deck so that it's now powerful than yours!"

_"Yugi, I'm ready to take over," _Yami reported.

_"No, I can take care of him."_

_"But Yugi."_

_"Yami, I believe I have grown stronger since our shadow duel against Pegasus. I know I can handle this."_

_"Are you trying to prove something, Yugi? If so, to whom, Tea or me?"_

_"Actually, it's me. I need to prove to myself that I can survive a Shadow Duel."_

_"All right, but at the first sign of trouble I'm taking over. Is that okay?"_

_"Yes. _All right, Arkana, it's time to duel!"

The ground started to shake again. Yugi appeared on a dais similar to Arkana. "You'll find this show a lot different then the last one, Yugi. Like I said, my deck has been vastly improved thanks to Master Panik and the Shadow Realm."

"Your deck may have improved, but I doubt you have," Yugi countered activating his Duel Disk.

(Y: 4000)  
(A: 4000)

"I'll let you be the judge for that," Arkana said drawing six cards. "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician (1) in attack mode. With Rapid-Fire Magician out, every time I activate a magic card, you take damage. Allow me to give you a small taste. I play the magic card Magical Blast which drains you of 200 life points for every monster on my side of the field." A large sphere of energy emitted from the violet-robbed sage's orange-orbed staff and struck Yugi. "Now Rapid-Fire Magician, fire." Several smaller orbs were launched at Yugi.

(Y: 3400)  
(A: 4000)

"600 points of damage on the first turn, not a good start," Harold commented.

"Well don't count Yugi out just yet, Harold," Joey said. "Yugi conquered this Creep in the Hat before and he can do it again."

_Joey's right, I can do this. _"I summon Zombyra the Dark (2) in attack mode. Zombyra, Dark Slash Attack!" The demonic warrior surrounded itself in darkness and blew right through the Rapid-Fire Magician.

(Y: 3400)  
(A: 3500)

(ZD: 2100-1900)

"Every time Zombyra attacks, its attack points lower by 200," Harold explained to Serenity.

"Your moves seem to have gotten sloppy since we last dueled, Yugi, otherwise you would've prepared your defenses better."

"What's-his-name is right," Joey commented. "Usually when I'm open like this I lay magic or trap cards at least as a bluff. But Yugi didn't do anything."

"Maybe he doesn't have any magic or trap cards," Serenity offered.

"Maybe," Harold repeated. "But I doubt it."

"What do you mean gotten sloppy?" Yugi asked Arkana.

"Watch, I summon The Illusory Gentleman (3) in attack mode and I also activate Mage Power which increases its attack points by 800."

(IG: 1500-2300)

"Illusory Gentleman, time to teach Zombyra the real meaning of darkness! Attack!" Zombyra was destroyed.

(Y: 3000)  
(A: 3500)

* * *

"Enjoying the show, dear?" Panik asked Tea. The duel was being broadcasted on a magic view screen in front of them. "Of course you know how it will turn out."

"Yeah, Yugi will kick his butt!"

"Oh will he? Let's see."

* * *

"This show is revolting," Arkana spat. "Your dueling disgusts me."

"You're just saying that because I got in a hit," Yugi pointed out.

"I'm saying it because it's the truth. I can't believe such a lousy Duelist defeated me before."

_Arkana's makes a point about one thing, I'm going to have to bring my game up if I'm going to beat him. _Yugi drew a new card. _He didn't set any magic or trap cards so he must think I don't have any strong monsters to battle his magicians. I need to make a big play now while he doesn't expect anything. _"I play Giant Rat (4) in defense mode and set two cards face-down.

_Yugi is too good-hearted to set traps for me, _Arkana thought. _No doubt his cards are designed to increase his monster's attack points and or reflect my attack. I better be ready. _"Come forth Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (5). Attack his overgrown rodent!" The bald sage surrounded the Giant Rat in its beads and crushed it. "Now, Illusory Gentleman, finish him off!"

"Yugi, no!" Joey cried.

"Sorry, Arkana, but by destroying my Giant Rat you activated its special ability which allows me to summon a monster from my deck. And I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (6)!" An elf wearing green armor appeared in defense mode. "And guess what, this guardian can't be destroyed by any monster with over 1900 attack points."

* * *

Panik scowled, "Yugi is more resourceful than I remember. It might not be enough I may need to face him personally."

"Go ahead," Tea snapped. "Yugi will cream your clock just like last time."

"Not true, my dear, you see, I have a secret weapon that can not be beaten by anything."

"What's that?"

"The Shadow Realm itself."

* * *

Yugi started his turn by drawing a card. He held in a small gasp. The card he drew was Dark Magician, but the coloring was different. It had tan skin, white hair, and dressed in red robes. _It's Arkana's old Dark Magician. I forgot I even had it. Maybe I can use it to get through to Arkana the same way I used Joey's dragon to get through to him when he was under Marik's control. _"I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. And next I play Monster Reborn to revive Zombyra the Dark and I'll sacrifice both Zombyra the Dark and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician!"

"I thought as much," Arkana scoffed. He then gasped as the Dark Magician formed. "Wait, that's…"

"That's right, Arkana, it's your old Dark Magician, the one you put down so much." The Dark Magician seemed to regard Arkana with contempt. "Remember, Arkana, when we first dueled you were filled with hope, hope that you would be reunited with your love Catherine hope that she could forgive you for sending her away, hope that the two of you could live a normal life. I know that hope still exists within you, Arkana. Search yourself, look for it!"

"Hah!" Arkana laughed harshly. "Your words are just as useless as it was before! Master Panik has shown me the truth. Hope, light, love, none of it exist! There is only hatred and darkness! And those who don't believe in it will be swept by the wayside!" The Shadow Realm shook again. This time a crack formed between Yugi and his friends.

"Yeow, time to hit the high-road, people!" Harold announced. Joey, Serenity, Edina, and Queen of Autumn Leaves all climbed onto the back of Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the giant dragon lifted into the air. Buster Blader hung on to the Black Dragon's feet. Wingweaver picked up Harold and they too were lifted into the air.

"I think we'll be safe up here if Bozo the Clown over there goes off on a tantrum," Joey figured.

Yugi didn't look back to see if his friends were all right. He had faith in his friends' guardians and Edina. To Arkana, he said, "Well if you won't believe my words, maybe you'll believe my actions! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician looked only too happy to fire his magical attack at Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer.

(Y: 3000)  
(A: 2800)

Joey, Harold, and Serenity let out a cheer. "That's kicking butt, Yug," Joey cheered.

"Way to go," Serenity added.

Arkana laughed, "Your merry little band seems to think you have a chance just because you summoned a strong monster. I guess I'll just have to show all of you that your emotions mean nothing in this world, only my vengeance matters!"

* * *

"Arkana, quit your blabbering and destroy Yugi Moto!" Panik shouted.

* * *

_I can't let Arkana's taunts get to me. I have to stay focus on the duel, for my sake as well as Tea's._

"I play a magic card called Tribute Doll," Arkana said. "Now by sacrificing my Illusory Gentleman, I can summon a level 7 monster. And I think I'll take a page from your book." The Illusory Gentleman disappeared and a new monster appeared.

Yugi gasped. It was the Dark Magician. But this Dark Magician was vastly different from the one Yugi normally uses and the one he currently have on the field. This one had blue skin (but a different blue from Edina), blonde hair and dressed in blue and red robes.

"D… Dark Magician," Yugi stammered.

"That's right, Yugi, a third Dark Magician. And this one will triumph where its two predecessors could not, in bringing you down once and for all and getting me my revenge!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Rapid-Fire Magician  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Zombyra the Dark  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 500

(3)  
Name: The Illusory Gentleman  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Giant Rat  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1450

(5)  
Name: Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 700

(6)  
Name: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200


	4. Dark Magician's Revenge Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 172: Dark Magician's Revenge Pt 2: Evolved Battle: Dark Eradicator Warlock vs. Dark Magician of Chaos

* * *

Yami: When Arkana, one of Marik's former Rare Hunters now working for Panik, showed up, Yugi volunteered to duel him without my aide. He said he wanted to prove to himself that he had grown stronger since our duel against Pegasus. Arkana's deck was definitely different than the one he used at Battle City, more magician-centered, even so far as dealing Yugi 600 points of damage on the first turn. Yugi thought he could appeal to Arkana's compassion by summoning his old Dark Magician, but Arkana had been completely corrupted by the shadows. Plus Arkana had a new Dark Magician to summon. I just hope Yugi knows what he's getting into.

* * *

The two Dark Magicians were engaged in a staring contest. Yugi's looked determined while Arkana's looked demented. And while Yugi did have two face-down cards, Arkana wasn't perturbed by them.

(Y: 3000)  
(A: 2800)

"Okay, its close, but now that Yugi has a Dark Magician on the field, I think he'll be all right," Joey commented.

"It's strange," Serenity said. "I thought Yugi's Dark Magician was a different color."

"I thought so too," Joey agreed. "Maybe he won that one during Battle City."

_Something is strange about Yugi's moves, _Harold thought as he watched the duel from the air, suspended only by Wingweaver's tight grasp. _He's playing more cautiously than usual, almost like he's afraid to attack._

_"Yugi, don't forget, just say the word and I'll help you out," _Yami reminded him.

_"Thanks, Yami, but I think I can handle him."_

"Well here we are again," Arkana was saying. "Each of us with a Dark Magician on the field and almost the same number of life points. Except this time will be different, for I will be the victor. And I will pay you back for every iota of pain I received while I was here."

* * *

_When I first came to the Shadow Realm, I was tortured day in and day out. I couldn't count the hours; I couldn't even form coherent thought. All I could think about was the pain. But then, Panik rescued me from my unsightly prison. He told me that I would have a chance to gain my revenge on Yugi Moto if I served him. To escape the pain and get my revenge, I wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

_

"Panik gave me power and a new deck to replace the one that betrayed me."

"Your deck didn't betray you, Arkana," Yugi protested. "You betrayed it or have you forgotten? You treated all of your cards like dirt, threw them away when they served no more use. And in case you weren't keeping track, it was Marik who banished you to the Shadow Realm, not me."

"On the contrary, Yugi," Arkana said, his eyes glowing red. "It was you who sent me to the Shadow Realm, I can clearly remember it."

_"Panik must've warped his mind to increase his aggression,"_ Yami figured.

"Since I used Tribute Doll to summon my Dark Magician, I can't attack this turn so I'll give you a reprieve for now. But come next turn, I will destroy you!"

_I can't let Arkana win. _Yugi drew a card. "I play Kishido Spirit, now monsters with the same number of attack points can't destroy each other."

"Like that'll work," Arkana said. He drew a card. "I play the magic card Megamorph which doubles my monster's attack power."

* * *

A/N: For clarity's sake, ADM means Arkana's Dark Magician and YDM means Yugi's Dark Magician.

* * *

(ADM: 2500-5000)

"This is going to hurt you a lot, Yugi. Dark Magician, attack!"

_He's right, this is going to hurt, _Yugi thought. Arkana's Dark Magician formed a giant orb of energy, about five times its height. It slammed the ball down on Yugi's Dark Magician. The force of the explosion blew Yugi off hid dais and over to the ground.

(Y: 500)  
(A: 2800)

(ADM: 5000-1250)

* * *

"Yugi!" Tea cried. _What's going on, he's never had this much trouble dueling before. Wait a minute. _The screen zoomed in on Yugi. Tea looked at his Millennium Puzzle. _The Millennium Puzzle, Yugi's not using it. Yugi, you have to call on the Pharaoh for help! You can't win this on your own!

* * *

_

Yugi moaned as he got up. The ground of the Shadow Realm was shaking wildly. "What's going on?" He asked.

"It's the rules of this particular Shadow Game, Yugi. If you remain off your stage for longer then ten seconds, you'll fall into the abyss! And with that traitorous Dark Magician gone, I can…" Suddenly the red Dark Magician reappeared, this time in defense mode. "What, but I thought I destroyed him!"

"You forgot about my face-down cards," Yugi explained as he climbed back up the dais. "I activated my trap card Soul Resurrection. It allowed me to bring my Dark Magician back to the field in defense mode."

"Good move," Harold commented. "But it comes with drawbacks."

"What kind of drawbacks?" Serenity asked.

"It allows Arkana's Dark Magician to attack again."

"But Arkana's Dark Magician was weakened," Serenity said. "Now that his life points are higher than Yugi's, Megamorph decreases his Dark Magician's attack points by half."

The boys stared at her bewildered. "Serenity, since when did you become a Duel Monsters expert?" Joey asked.

"Actually, I've been talking online with Amara and she told me about the card."

"She told you about the card?"

"Yup, she told me a lot about different Duel Monster cards. She even helped me make my own deck."

"You've been talking with Amara?" Joey asked aghast. "And she's been helping you… make your own deck…" He slapped his forehead. "Ho boy, I think my sister just became a better Duel Monster player than me."

Serenity and Harold laughed.

"Nice try, Yugi, but you shouldn't have used your trap card so soon because now my Dark Magician can attack again. But first, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Megamorph giving my Dark Magician back the power he lost."

(ADM: 1250-2500)

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"I thought you might attack so I placed this face-down as well, reveal trap card: Spellbinding Circle!" A circle ensnared Arkana's Dark Magician. "Now not only is your Dark Magician incapable of attacking but it lowers your monster's attack points by 700."

(ADM: 2500-1800)

Arkana grunted. "I place my remaining card face-down and end my turn."

Yugi drew a new card. "Dark Magician, attack!" This time, the red Dark Magician struck his staff into the blue one and destroyed it.

(Y: 500)  
(A: 2100)

_Almost there, I'm almost there, _Yugi coached himself. _Just one more attack and I'll win. _"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Yugi, your comeback ends now. I play Monster Reborn to bring my Dark Magician back to the field!" The blue Dark Magician sprouted from the graveyard. "But I won't attack this time. No, I'll wait until you attack and then wipe your Dark Magician out for good."

_He's taunting me again. _"I'm not scared, Arkana. If both our Dark Magicians need to be destroyed then so be it. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"Has Yugi lost his marbles?" Joey asked. "He's much more cautious than that."

"I reveal my trap card Magician Selection which protects my magician from the attack by redirecting it to yours." The blast ricochet off a circle and destroyed Yugi's Dark Magician.

"I activate my own trap card Rope of Life, now by discarding my entire hand I can bring my monster back with more attack points." The red Dark Magician reappeared.

(YDM: 2500-3300)

Now it was Arkana's turn. "Perhaps I was wrong," he said surprising and confusing Yugi. "Perhaps you haven't lost your touch. I destroyed your Dark Magician twice already and you've still been able to foil my attacks."

_He's up to something, but what?_

"I play Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw from our decks until we're holding six cards." The Duelists drew from their decks.

"Why would Arkana help Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"Whatever he's aiming for must be worth it," Joey answered.

"Ah, perfect," Arkana said. "Now I have everything I need to bring you down once and for all. And I'll start by sacrificing my Dark Magician!"

"What monster could be so special that you would sacrifice a powerful monster for it?" Yugi wondered.

"Oh, you'll find out. I call upon the powers of the Shadow Realm to transform my Dark Magician!" Dark mist surrounded the blue Dark Magician. It actually grunted in pain. "Behold, the Dark Eradicator Warlock (1)!" The Warlock was in red and black robes with a purple cape and broad shoulder plates. The staff was also purple and supported a purple orb with some strange liquid inside it. "Sure, my new monster may have the same points as my Dark Magician, but it has gained a special ability."

"What special ability is that?"

"For every magic card I play, I can have my Warlock attack your life points directly with 1000 points worth."

"But Yugi only has 500 life points," Serenity said out loud. "If Arkana activates that special ability, Yugi will lose!"

"And that maniac magician has five cards left," Joey also said. "I hate to say it, but… Yugi's a goner!"

"I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards."

The liquid inside Dark Eradicator Warlock's staff started to bubble. Purple mist came out of it and started to enclose Yugi.

_I failed? I can't believe I failed. I won't be able to rescue Tea. Maybe I should've allowed Yami to take over. He's a much better Duelist than me._

_"Yugi," _Yami's voice penetrated Yugi's mind like a bullhorn. _"The monster card on your far left, discard it now!" _More on instinct than anything else, Yugi took the monster card Yami pointed out and slid it into his graveyard slot.

A little robed mage with no face appeared and set up a shield around Yugi and the red Dark Magician. The mist dissipated.

"What happened, you should've lost the duel!"

Yami whispered an explanation to Yugi who then announced it, "I discarded my Mage of Illusions (2). Its special ability can only be activated if I discard it while a Dark Magician is out on the field. Once I discard it, my Dark Magician and in turn, me, are protected from all monster effects for one turn!"

Serenity wiped her brow. "Talk about a last minute save."

"That's Yugi for you, he always has some trick up his sleeve," Joey told his sister.

_"Thanks, Yami, I would've lost it without your help."_

_"Remember, Yugi, I'll be there for you."_

_"Right."_

"Fine, I'll set a card face-down and destroy you next turn. I still have a deck filled with magic cards to use against you."

"Not if I destroy your Warlock first," Yugi said setting a card face-down. "Dark Magician, attack!" The Dark Magician launched a big orb of magic at the Warlock.

"I reveal my trap card Magical Diffusion which cancels out a Spellcaster's attack." The magic orb struck the Warlock's staff and disappeared.

"I end my turn."

"I play a magic card called Warlock's Staff. It can only be equipped to my Dark Eradicator Warlock." Yugi's face paled as a staff the same length as the Warlock appeared. The staff's prominent feature was a circular blue mist set like a jewel on top of it. Noticing Yugi's face, Arkana said, "Oh, don't worry, my Warlock's special ability doesn't include equip cards. But instead, it gives my Warlock an incredible ability. I can take the effects of a magic or trap card used by my opponent and add it to my Warlock. Which means the Rope of Life you used on your Dark Magician is now my advantage."

(YDM: 3300-2500)  
(DEW: 2500-3300)

"Warlock, Dark Staff Strike!"

"Go trap card: Spear of Destiny." The red Dark Magician's staff disappeared and a spear appeared in its place. The blast struck the spear and was absorbed into Yugi.

(Y: 1300)  
(A: 2100)

"Spear of Destiny took the difference between the attack points of our two monsters and added them to my life points."

Arkana growled. "I summon Great Phantom Thief (3) in defense mode and end my turn."

_This is my last chance to beat him. Please, heart of the cards, guide me. _"It's my move!" Yugi drew a card. "I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your Warlock's staff and taking away the power-up ability it got as a result of it."

(DEW: 3300-2500)

_Okay, it'll be close but I think I can win this with this card. _"Well, Arkana, since changing your Dark Magician helped you, maybe it could help me too."

"What are you planning?"

"This, I play Dedication through Light and Darkness! This transforms my Dark Magician to a monster greater than yours!" Smoke encircled the red Dark Magician. "And there he is one of the greatest spellcasters in Duel Monsters… the Dark Magician of Chaos (4)!" A blue-faced man in a tight blue and black bodysuit with two curved horns on his head and a large staff appeared.

Yugi's friends cheered. "I was hoping we'd get to see him again," Joey said excitedly.

"Now Dark Magician of Chaos's special ability activates allowing me to take a magic card back from my graveyard and I choose Monster Reborn. Next I summon Beaver Warrior (5) in attack mode. And finally I'll play Monster Reborn to resurrect the Dark Magician."

"Hah, you activated my Warlock's special ability, now you lose 1000 life points."

The orb bubbled and released its smoke which surrounded Yugi. Yugi gagged and coughed.

(Y: 300)  
(A: 2100)

"It's worth it," Yugi said. "Because now I have enough monsters to finish you off once and for all. Beaver Warrior, attack his Phantom King." The little beaver sliced up the man in the hat. "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack his Warlock with Chaos Scepter Blast!" A black orb of magic obliterated the warlock.

(Y: 300)  
(A: 1800)

"Consider this payback for betraying your Dark Magician and siding with a psychopath like Panik. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The red Dark Magician held out his hand and Arkana's colors inverted.

(Y: 300)  
(A: 0)

Arkana's eyes widened, "No… he beat me again!" His eyes glazed over.

* * *

In his mind, Arkana could see a bright light.

Catherine was standing at the other end.

"C… Catherine!"

"Arkana, it's time to come home," Catherine bid.

"Catherine, forgive me," Arkana pleaded. "Forgive me for everything!"

"There is nothing to forgive you for. Please, Arkana, come home."

"Yes… home." Arkana reached out and took Catherine's.

* * *

Arkana fell off his dais on the ground. The entire ground started to shake. Harold shifted himself onto Wingweaver's back. "Let's get down there, Wingweaver, we have to rescue them."

"Giddy-up, Red-Eyes," Joey said. The two flying monsters flew down. Wingweaver picked up Yugi while Red-Eyes Black Dragon's claws picked up Arkana. The two flew off just as the ground around the daises collapsed into nothingness.

The group came together again when they were all back on solid ground.

"That was a great duel, Yugi," Joey congratulated.

"Thanks, Joey, I…" Yugi gasped and fell to his knees. "What… what's happening to me? It hurts… it hurts all over!"

"In the Shadow Realm, all the attacks are real," Edina explained. "Yugi is feeling the effect of all the attacks Arkana made on his monsters." They saw Yugi staggering to his feet and zombie-walked over to Arkana.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Serenity asked softly.

Yugi knelt by Arkana. He took the red Dark Magician from his deck and laid it on Arkana's chest. He then took Arkana's hands and placed them over the card.

"Yugi, what the heck are you doing?" Joey demanded to know.

"The Dark Magician… Arkana's Dark Magician would only forgive him if the Dark Magician could have its revenge. Now that it has, it's ready to forgive him."

"Why would anyone want to stick with a freakazoid like that?" Joey asked.

"It's not Arkana's fault," Yugi said. "Panik warped his mind; made it so that the only things Arkana would feel would be hatred and anger. But in the end, Arkana was finally able to find peace with Catherine, his Dark Magician, and most importantly, himself." Yugi grunted from the pain again.

"You don't look so good, bud," Joey said.

Edina knelt down behind Yugi. She gently laid her hands on his back. Edina's mouth opened and let out a melodious tone. Yugi's body started to glow and he was back on his feet.

"Huh… what… of course, I forgot, Mystical Elves have healing powers."

"Our own doctor could be real handy if we encounter any more Shadow Duels like that last one," Harold commented.

"Well, let's go." Everyone started off again. Yugi took one last look at Arkana. _Arkana, rest now, you're finally free from the Shadow Realm. _And he caught up to the others.

As they left, nobody, not even Yugi, saw Arkana's body slowly dissolve into specks of light, Dark Magician and all.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Dark Eradicator Warlock  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100

(2)  
Name: Mage of Illusions  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 300  
When you have a face-up Dark Magician on your side of the field, you can discard this card to the graveyard to negate an opponent's monster effect.

(3)  
Name: Great Phantom Thief  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Dark Magician of Chaos  
Level: 8  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600

(5)  
Name: Beaver Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500


	5. Mechanized Melee Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 173: Mechanized Melee Pt 1: Doom Factory

Yugi: The last time I was actually involved in a Shadow Duel, it nearly overwhelmed me. In fact, it nearly killed me! And while I have gotten used to tough duels between then and now, it still was agonizing. Arkana sent his evolved magician, the Dark Eradicator Warlock after me after dealing over 2500 points of damage to me equal to the attack points of my Dark Magician. But I evolved my Dark Magician too into the Dark Magician of Chaos and was able to beat Arkana and win the Shadow Duel. I hope Arkana was able to make peace with himself, because nobody, not even him, deserves to toil in the Shadow Realm any longer.

* * *

Panik had just viewed Yugi's victory over Arkana. "Bah, Arkana was a fool! I knew I shouldn't have relied on him."

"Don't blame him," a new voice said. "He battled against the King of Games. And not even you could beat him."

"Silence, Bandit Keith, or I'll return you to your penalty game. I don't care much for your patronizing."

From her perch, Tea strained her head to see the newcomer. He had scraggly blonde hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a purple cloak. _What's Bandit Keith doing here? I don't recall seeing him in a Shadow Game._

"All I'm saying is that Arkana bit off more than he could chew. To get at the core, we need to cut around the edges."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Let's not target Yugi for now, let's target his friends."

"His friends?"

"Yes, those geeks like each other so much they'll sacrifice themselves for each other. Once we take out the weaker Duelists, Yugi Moto's dueling strength will go down, I guarantee it."

"Fine, go do it. But don't return unless you've won."

"Can I use the Shadow Realm to set up a little surprise for those wimps?"

"Yes, yes, just get rid of them!"

Bandit Keith smiled sinisterly, "Perfect." _That tub of lard over there obviously has no idea that he should keep his eye more on me than on Yugi, because I'm the more dangerous threat.

* * *

_

It seemed like the Shadow Realm couldn't get any darker but somehow it did. Wingweaver's hands emitted light so that they were able to see each other.

"How long have we been walking?" Serenity wondered.

"I don't think time has any purpose in the Shadow Realm," Harold commented.

"You feeling better, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, Edina's healing magic really hit the spot. I just hope we don't have to get in any more Shadow Duels."

"Hey don't worry about it, bud, I'll take over for you."

"But Joey…"

"You forget, I'm not exactly a baby when it comes to this Shadow Duel stuff. I did almost defeat Marik after all."

"Thanks, Joey."

_"You don't sound convinced that Joey can handle himself," _Yami pointed out.

_"It's not Joey who I don't think can handle himself in the Shadow Duel, it's me."_

_"Careful, Yugi, remember, when you started questioning yourself before, the Shadow Realm released a threat against us."_

_"Sorry, Yami, I can't help it. In the end, I did need your help after all, apparently I can't even win a shadow duel on my own."_

"Hey, does anybody hear that?" Serenity asked. "It sounds like gears turning."

"How about it, Edina? There any factories in the Shadow Realm?"

"None that I know of, Joey, we better be ready for anything." Yugi, Joey, and Harold activated their Duel Disks as they carefully stepped towards the source of the humming sound.

"Maybe we should send someone on ahead," Serenity recommended.

"Yeah, good idea. Wingweaver, scout ahead to see if there's any threat." Wingweaver flew ahead. The group waited for a while but Wingweaver hadn't returned.

"Is Wingweaver not returning a good thing or a bad thing?" Joey asked.

"Wingweaver," Harold muttered, worried for his favorite monster. He ran ahead with the others playing catch-up.

Up through a dense layer of shadow fog was a giant metallic building complete with smoke stacks.

"I don't like the looks of this," Yugi said.

"It's a trap," Joey said casually.

"I don't care," Harold said. "I need to save Wingweaver." He ran up to the large steel door and struggled to open it.

Buster Blader took care of that, slicing the door open with its sword. "Thanks," Harold said and the humans went inside.

"Hey guys, doesn't that look familiar?" Yugi asked. The inside looked like an automotive assembly plant though no products could be seen.

"I'll say," Harold agreed. "It looks like the magic cards Machine Conversion Factory and Dark Factory of Mass Production."

"So it's a factory, I recon," Joey guessed.

"Edina, what kind of technology does the Shadow Realm have?" Serenity asked.

"None," Edina replied.

"Wingweaver!" The angel was strapped to a table, clamps held down her arms, legs, and wings. Her right leg was metallic. "Holy cow, what happened to her?"

"The same thing that's going to happen to all of you!" A voice cried out. Clamps shot out from the wall and latched onto Yugi, Harold, and Serenity and pulled them to individual tables. Drills and probes and other sharp objects were aimed towards them. A new steel door replaced the one tore open

"Guys!" Joey cried. "Hang on, I'll get you free."

"You'll do no such thing!" An elevator opened up and Bandit Keith emerged. "Except watch as I turn them into mechanized minions."

"Bandit Keith? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Bandit Keith was under Marik's control," Yugi explained. "Marik must've sent the original Keith's mind to the Shadow Realm when he failed to get my Millennium Puzzle."

"Nice story, too bad it's a load of bull. I know that Yugi with his freaky pendant sent me here, Panik told me the truth. And now I'm here to pay him back."

"I can't get free," Yugi complained.

"So why did you leave me?" Joey asked.

"Simple, I plan to eliminate the weakest link and you are it, King Dweeb."

"I think being in the Shadow Realm must've made you loopy, you couldn't even beat me at Duelist Kingdom, what makes you think you can beat me now?"

"Because I have this entire place backing me up and an improved deck as well." A side hatch opened up and a Duel Disk slid out.

"Your deck means zilch if you don't have the skill to use it."

"You mock my skill? I was the Intercontinental Champion while you were still trying to figure out what came after one. Then you came along and cheated me out of everything!" He put on the Duel Disk.

"Keith… you have got to be the stupidest person in this entire realm," Joey said. "I didn't steal anything I won my victory fair and square." Joey dramatically inserted his deck. "And I'll prove it by kicking your butt a second time!"

"You tell him, Big Brother!" Serenity cheered.

"How cute," Keith said snidely. "But you'll be singing a different tone once you become a machine, slave to me."

"I won't let you touch my sister," Joey said. "Let's duel, BK!"

(J: 4000)  
(B: 4000)

"I'll start by summoning Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (1) in attack mode and putting another card face-down." _With my super deck and superior intelligence, I'll crush this dweeb and turn his friends into my machine slaves. I'll then sic them on Panik and then I'll control the Shadow Realm._

_Keith's losing it, _Joey thought. _That thing has only 800 attack points. Even my weakest monsters could take care of it. Still, he might have something planned._

"I activate Gear Golem's special ability. Now we each take 800 points of damage."

"What?" Joey was caught off-guard as the machine attacked him.

(J: 3200)  
(B: 3200)

"You see, Dweeb, I told you my deck was improved."

"Just because it's improved doesn't mean…" A loud scream came from behind Joey. Joey turned and saw the apparatuses moving closer towards his friends.

"Joey, it's moving closer," Serenity cried.

"And as long as Wheeler keeps losing life points, it'll keep getting closer until the three of you will end up just like her." He pointed to Wingweaver who now had both of her legs mechanized and was slowly started to work up her body.

"Wingweaver!" Harold cried. "Joey, please, win this duel!"

"I intend to, bud." _The biggest mistake Keith made was threatening my family and friends. I'm going to come at him fast and hard! _"I summon an old buddy of mine, Axe Raider (2) in attack mode. Axe Raider, wreck that gear!" With a roar, Axe Raider charged towards Gear Golem.

"You dweeb, you're still falling for my traps, like this one: Firewall!" A trap card flipped up. "Firewall switches one of my monsters to defense mode." The panels on Gear Golem's side moved to the front as the Axe Raider's weapon struck.

(J: 2700)  
(B: 3200)

"I end my turn," Joey sighed.

"And to think you actually beat me once!"

"And I'll do it again."

"No you won't, I summon Machine King Prototype (3) in attack mode. Machine King Prototype gains 300 extra attack points for every machine monster on the field."

(MKP: 1600-1900)

"Machine King Prototype, attack with Gallic Gun!" Joey's Ace Raider was destroyed.

(J: 2500)  
(B: 3200)

"I activate Gear Golem's special ability inflicting 800 points of damage!"

(J: 1700)  
(B: 2400)

The machines moved closer. Serenity could feel the heat from the laser probe. She screamed.

"Serenity!" Joey cried.

"Poor pathetic dweeb, I guess your last win was just a fluke."

Joey growled but instead took a deep breath. _Okay, Joey, calm down, you need to think through your next move carefully, otherwise your sister's going to turn into a washing machine. He has two monsters on the field. If he summons another monster, he could bust the rest of my life points. Looks like I'm going to have to get a little sneaky. _"Wow, Keith, I had no idea your cards were so powerful. Guess I'll just lay these two face-down cards and end my turn."

"Very cute, Dweeb, but I'm on to your strategy."

"Didn't you say before that I wasn't capable of strategy?"

"You think I haven't learned anything from our last duel? You want me to attack so you can activate your trap cards. But I won't bite; I can wait to finish you off. After all, I've waited this long, one more turn won't hurt. Instead, I'll activate Gear Golem's special ability again." The Golem fired spikes at Joey. "That should do for now."

(J: 900)  
(B: 1600)

"Too bad, Keith, you should've attacked."

"What do you know? I'm the Intercontinental Champion, you're just a dweeb with good luck. You have no right to lecture me on Duel Monsters strategy!"

"Former Intercontinental Champion and actually, I do. If you attacked, you would've beaten me."

"But your traps…!"

"Oh they were traps all right, but they weren't trap cards, but only designed to make you think they were trap."

"Uh… I'm lost," Harold commented. He still couldn't get the image of Wingweaver lying helpless, almost fully a machine.

"Joey set those face-down cards knowing Keith would think they were trap cards and not risk attacking," Yugi explained.

"You… tricked me?"

His friends cheered, "Way to go, Joey!"

"No, there's no way you could've outsmarted me."

"Oh I have," Joey said smirking. "And now I'm about to out duel you! My move! And first, I think I'll activate my face-down cards." The two cards were flipped up. They were magic cards. "Cure Master increases my life points by 1000 and Serial Spell copies any magic card currently out on the field. So that means I gain 2000 life points."

(J: 2900)  
(B: 1600)

The apparatuses, which had been uncomfortably close, pulled away, allowing the prisoners a sigh of relief.

"That's using your head, Joey, there's more than one way to win a duel!" Yugi called out.

"Thanks, Yug, I got the idea from you, from your duel with Mai at Duelist Kingdom."

"I knew a monkey like you couldn't have come up with an original strategy."

"Hey as long as it works, who cares whose strategy it is? Now what do you say we get down to business? My move!" _I brought myself some time but I need to attack and attack hard. _He drew a card. "I summon Panther Warrior (4) in attack mode along with the magic card Scapegoat." Four small colorful sheep appeared. "Next I'll sacrifice one of my sheep to have Panther Warrior whoop your mechanized behind." One of the sheep tokens disappeared into Panther Warrior's sword. The beast-warrior sliced up Machine King Prototype.

(J: 2900)  
(B: 1500)

"I guess you can't beat the real thing," Joey said.

Bandit Keith drew a card and let out a chuckle. "You know what, Dweeb, you're right you can't beat the real thing. I sacrifice my Gear Golem to summon Machine King (5) in attack mode. Because Machine King is a machine monster, it gains 100 attack points."

(MK: 2200-2300)

"Time to put this kitty to sleep. Machine King, flying fist!" The Machine King fired its hand which destroyed Panther Warrior.

(J: 2600)  
(B: 1500)

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn. You're on your way to Loser-Town, Dweeb, and I'm piloting the ship! And your friends will be my cybernetic slaves forever!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gear Golem the Moving Fortress  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2200

(2)  
Name: Axe Raider  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1150

(3)  
Name: Machine King Prototype  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(4)  
Name: Panther Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600

(5)  
Name: Machine King  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2000


	6. Mechanized Melee Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 174: Mechanized Melee Pt 2: A Kink in the Machine

Serenity: We came upon this strange factory in the middle of nowhere. As it turned out it was all a trap set up by Bandit Keith, one of Joey's opponents from Duelist Kingdom. After capturing Wingweaver and turning her into a machine, he captured me, Yugi, and Harold and threatened to turn us all into machines unless Joey could beat him in a duel. Joey has some great moves but Bandit Keith has that Machine King monster on the field. Be careful, Joey, Bandit Keith looks like he's willing to do anything to win this duel.

* * *

Bandit Keith was laughing at Joey's predicament. He had his Machine King and two face-down cards while all Joey had was Axe Raider and three of his Scapegoat tokens. "Look at you," Keith exclaimed, "Cowering like a little baby, not that I blame you."

(J: 2600)  
(B: 1500)

"Big talk coming from someone who's trailing in life points," Joey returned. "I summon Little-Winguard (1) in defense mode."

"I may be trailing now," Keith said as he drew a card. "But all that is about to change. I reveal my face-down card, Call of the Haunted."

"Not again!" Joey whined. "I had a hard enough time beating this card last time."

"And you're about to have an even tougher time, for with Call of the Haunted I can bring a monster back from the graveyard. I think Gear Golem should do nicely."

(MK: 2300-2400)

"Now let's reacquaint you with Gear Golem's special ability. We each take over 800 points of damage."

(J: 1800)  
(B: 700)

"Next I'll have my golem attack one of your Scapegoats." Spikes destroyed the yellow sheep. "Machine King, attack his Winguard!" The little warrior was destroyed.

"Relax, Joey, he doesn't have enough life points left to activate Gear Golem's effect," Yugi assured him.

_Oh I'm not worried about that, _Bandit Keith thought. _For with my new powers, I can wipe this dweeb out in one fell swoop. _"I end my turn."

_There has to be some kink in his machines, _Joey thought. He started his turn. _What I need to do is summon a machine monster of my own, like Jinzo _(2)_, he can destroy that Call of the Haunted plus he has the same number of attack points as that Machine King. On the other hand… _He looked at the cards in the rest of his hand. _If Keith's new machine deck is anything like his old one, he must have some kind of magic card that can take control of machine monsters. And then I would really be in for it. On the other hand, if I just leave things as they are, Keith will just summon another machine monster and really jazz that king of his up. I guess I'm going to have to take that chance. _"I sacrifice…"

A loud shaking interrupted them. "What was that?" Keith asked.

"I think this factory's being attacked," Yugi guessed.

Joey smiled he had a feeling he knew what, or rather who it was. "That would be my buddy, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, trashing the joint. He won't stop until he finds us so if you want your place to remain intact; I suggest you let my friends go."

"Oh please, I'll have won this duel long before that dragon finds you and your friends will be my own personal cybernetic assault squad."

"Why do you need your own personal cybernetic assault squad anyway?" Joey asked scratching his head.

"Simple, I plot to overthrow Panik."

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"Uh-oh!"

* * *

Panik growled, "I knew something like this would happen."

"It's Bandit Keith, so of course there's something sneaky going on," Tea cracked.

"Well, even if he wins, I shall give him a fate that is much worse than what he would have received from his loss."

* * *

"Once I beat you, Panik's next and then the Shadow Realm's power will be mine alone!"

"So in other words, you're going to cheat your way to the top just like last time. And they say I'm the dumb one. Anyway, as I was saying, I sacrifice my Little-Winguard to summon Jinzo to the field!" A bald humanoid wearing goggle, a metal mask, and black cloak appeared. "And when Jinzo shows up, all your traps go bye-bye!" Call of the Haunted and Keith's other face-down card exploded. Gear Golem disappeared.

"Call of the Haunted was attached to my Gear Golem," Keith explained. "When it goes to the graveyard, so does the monster. But you now have a machine monster on the field which makes up for the loss of mine."

(MK: 2400)

"Looks like our monster are pretty much even-steven."

"You wish, for all I need to do is summon another play another monster. Like this one, Heavy Mech Support Platform (3)." To Joey's shock, he slid it into one of the rear slots, the one normally reserved for magic and trap cards. "Did I imagine it, or did you just play a monster card in a magic card slot?"

Bandit Keith smirked.

Harold realized it, "Joey, he's playing a Union Monster!"

"What's a Union Monster?"

"A new type of monster, Kevin Hunter and I went up against them in Battle City."

* * *

_"Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon, combine your selves into one!" To Kevin and Harold's shock, the two monsters combined. Now the Dark Blade was riding on the Pitch Dark Dragon.

* * *

_

"Union monsters can equip onto other monsters to increase their attack power!" Harold explained.

"Your wimpy little comrade is right," Keith explained as the strange harness hooked itself onto Machine King. "Heavy Mech Support Platform is a machine union monster I made myself. It can only be equipped to machine monsters. It raises their attack points by 500!"

(MK: 2400-2900)

"Oh man, that ain't good."

"Oh, it's good… good for me! Machine King, why don't you play some Heavy Metal for our friend Jinzo!" Giant missile launcher folded out from behind Machine King and missiles fired destroying Jinzo.

(J: 1300)  
(B: 700)

(MK: 2900-2800)

"Hey Wheeler, you should leave the machinations to the real masters."

"Is that any way to talk to the guys who saved your life from a fire?"

"Save me? You were the chumps who put me in that fire to begin with!"

"I guess I was right, the Shadow Realm has made you loopy."

"You're the loopy one! You're always talking about how you rely on your friends! I can't believe it I can't believe someone would want to spend their time with a dork like you! Friends, ha! That's got to be the biggest joke I have ever heard. I bet they don't even like you."

"Don't listen to him, Big Brother!"

"We consider you our friend no matter what," Yugi added.

"Oh its okay, go ahead and tell him the truth that you don't think he can win!"

_He's trying to goad me, I can't let him what he says get under my skin. I was the runner-up in Duelist Kingdom and one of the final four at Battle City. He's nothing but a cheat. Pegasus could see that with one eye. If I want to prove I'm better than him, I'm going to have to duel with my heart and soul. _Joey opened his eyes and stared directly at Keith. "Man, are you lame."

"Huh?"

"You couldn't beat me and you definitely can't beat Yugi, what makes you think you can overthrow Panik? You should've just stayed at home and played with your little wind-up toys."

"What right do you have to mock me?"

"I've got every right. Let's review, shall we. One, you locked us all in an underground chamber. Two, you stole my entry card into the finals. Three, you literally had cards up your sleeve. Four, you broke something precious belonging to a friend of mine. As for me, I don't have to lie, cheat, or steal to win or get what I want. That's why… I know I'm going to win."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Watch and learn, geek," Joey said as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. I set them face-down and end my turn."

"That's your super strategy? Man, you're even lamer than I remember. This ends now!" Bandit Keith drew a card.

"Reveal trap card: Thunder of Ruler," Joey announced. Lightning burst through the roof of Keith's factory and struck Keith.

"Wh… what did you do to me?"

"I activated a trap card, a trap card that stops you from declaring any attack this turn."

"No!"

"I probably should've thanked you for destroying Jinzo. I wouldn't even be able to set it if you hadn't destroy it so thanks, Keith-y." Around that time, the roof burst open and Red-Eyes Black Dragon descended along with Buster Blader, Queen of Autumn Leaves, and Edina. "Welcome to the party, guys," Joey greeted. "You're just in time to see me trounce Keith's keester again."

"You can't beat me, I stacked the deck in my favor I created the Firewall and Heavy Mech cards. There was nothing you can do to beat me!"

"Yak, yak, yak. Want to know what my other face-down card was, I'll show you. System Down! Now by paying 1000 life points, I get to destroy and remove all machine monsters on the field!"

(J: 300)  
(B: 700)

Keith screamed in rage as his monsters were destroyed. "I won't be defeated by you again!"

"Uh… news flash, you just did. I play Monster Reborn to revive my main monster Jinzo!" The monster reappeared. "Jinzo, clean his clock! Cyber Energy Shock Blast!" Jinzo formed a sphere of energy with his hands and thrust it at Keith. Keith was thrown back.

(J: 300)  
(B: 0)

* * *

"Keith's betrayal ends now," Panik declared. He turned to someone Tea couldn't see. "Get him!"

* * *

Yugi, Serenity, and Harold were released from their bonds. Their guardian monsters destroyed the assimilation devices.

"What do you say, Keith, make it two out of three?" Joey asked.

"Oh Bandit Keith!" A shaft of energy descended and a new figure appeared. It was a fat man with pale skin and pink tufts of hair dressed in a black cloak.

"Oh no, not him!" Yugi gasped.

"Who's that?"

"It's one of Pegasus's goons," Joey explained. "He disguised himself to look like Kaiba and tried to beat Yugi."

"Panik is very upset with you, Bandit Keith," the newcomer said. "He'd like to have a word with you."

"Well tell Panik that he can just go…"

"Temper, temper, Bandit Keith," it said shaking a finger. "You can tell him yourself." He held up his hand and another shaft of dark energy descended over Keith. As the shaft of energy started to take Bandit Keith away, he smirked, "It doesn't matter, I already have one cybernetic minion, that monster over there." And then he disappeared.

The thing turned to face the others. "So sorry for that poor display of duel-manship, I assure you it won't happen again."

"Wait a second, where's Tea?" Yugi demanded to know.

"Come find me and I just might tell you." And the fat creature disappeared.

"Nice going on your duel, Big Brother," Serenity cheered.

"Thanks, Sis, I'm just glad you guys are safe."

"Guys, I need help here!" Harold called. He was trying to pull the metal bonds off of Wingweaver who was now completely mechanized. Her wings looked like half moon-shape pieces of metal. Her body was golden as her tunic once was.

She wasn't moving.

"I can't get these off," Harold complained.

Joey turned to his dragon. "Red-Eyes, do you mind?" With a swipe of its mighty claw, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon broke the bonds holding Wingweaver. The fairy-type monster crashed to the ground with a loud clang.

Harold shook Wingweaver, "Wingweaver? Wingweaver, please, open your eyes. Wingweaver!" Harold turned to Edina, desperation in his eyes, "Edina, can you heal her like you did Yugi?"

"I'm sorry, Harold, but not from something like this," Edina said sadly.

"You mean she's…" Serenity trailed off.

Harold looked down. "No… it can't be… Wingweaver." He embraced her, holding her metallic head to his chest. It was clear that he was crying. He looked up at the others. "I… I don't understand," he said sobbing. "I know she's just a Duel Monster Card. So why… why am I acting like I just lost my mother."

"In the Shadow Realm, Duel Monsters are just as real as we are," Yugi commented. "It would've been just as bad if that was one of us."

"Harold," Serenity said quietly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "I wish I could say everything was going to be all right, but… I don't know."

Harold took another look at his favorite monster. "Wingweaver… I'd do anything to have you back, even give my soul to the Shadow Realm… just to have you back to normal."

Yugi noticed something and gasped, "Harold, look at your Duel Disk!"

"Huh?" Harold looked down at his wrist. His deck was glowing. "What in the world?" Energy shot from the deck into the air and formed an angel in a white dress.

"Serapheem (4)!" Harold gasped.

Serapheem regarded the fallen Wingweaver with a sad look. She then laid her hands on each side of Wingweaver's face. Slowly, the mechanized form dissipated leaving Wingweaver as she originally was. She opened her eyes and started to fly around.

"Wingweaver, you're back!" Harold cried happily. He embraced the monster tightly. "I'm so glad you're back." He turned to look at Serapheem but she had already disappeared. Harold searched through his deck until he found the Serapheem card and stared at it lovingly. "Thank you, Serapheem, I'll never forget what you did."

"Looks like everything is back to normal," Joey commented. "So can we get out of here now?"

"Yeah," Yugi relented. "We still need to rescue Tea." Red-Eyes Black Dragon blasted a hole in the wall and everyone let as the factory tumbled down.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Little-Winguard  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Jinzo  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Heavy Mech Support Platform  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

(4)  
Name: Serapheem  
Level: 9  
Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3250  
DEF: 2800  
This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card Heavenly Light. When this card is Ritual Summoned successfully, Special Summon up to 4 Normal Light Monsters from your graveyard (Wingweaver is excluded). These monsters are treated as Equip Spell Cards and can raise the ATK of this monster by 200 points per monster card equipped to it. After 1 attack, the monsters return to the graveyard. During each of your turns after this monster first attacks you can Special Summon 1 Normal Light Monster from your graveyard for one turn.


	7. Copycat Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 175: Copycat Pt 1: Crush the Crush Card

Joey: Let's face it, Bandit Keith's villain skills stink. He wanted to use his army of machines to overthrow Panik and take control of the Shadow Realm. I mean who would be stupid enough to join a side only to overthrow your superior and try to obtain massive amounts of power? Of course I wasn't worried for a bit. Well… okay, maybe a little, but could you blame me? I mean my sister and friends were captured and being threatened to turn into machines. I don't know what happens to the loser of a Shadow Game in the Shadow Realm but it can't be good. Fortunately, I was able to fend off both Keith's cards and his taunts. Panik sent that Pseudo-Kaiba over to recall Bandit Keith. Good riddance, I say. If you ask me, the Shadow Realm's too good for a creep like him.

* * *

"So you think you could go behind my back?" Panik asked Bandit Keith.

"Hey, don't take it personally," Keith said chuckling nervously. "Can't you take a joke?"

Panik snapped his fingers and the demon that brought him before Panik appeared. "I'll give you a second chance if you can beat Mirage here."

"Fine, I will," Keith quickly agreed and activated his Duel Disk. "Let's duel!"

Mirage chuckled and activated his own Duel Disk.

(B: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

Bandit Keith went first. "I summon Machine King Prototype in attack mode and play Machine Conversion Factory increasing its attack and defense points by 300."

(MKP: 1600-1900, 1500-1800)

"I play the magic card Dark Hole which destroys all monsters on the field," Mirage countered. "Next I summon Lord of Dragons (1) in attack mode and play Flute of Summoning Dragon. Now I get to summon a dragon monster from my hand."

Keith's face paled as the dragon materialized. "No, not that, anything but that!"

"Monsters, attack," Mirage commanded. Keith didn't even know what hit him.

(B: 0)  
(M: 4000)

Bandit Keith's body disappeared.

"Thank you for getting rid of him," Panik said.

"It was easy, Master Panik, to beat a worm like him."

"Yes, but Yugi Moto and his friends will not be so easy."

"The key is in the cards, Master Panik, to use a deck that has little or no chance of failure. And as it just so happens, I have such a deck."

"Yes, I see. Very well, choose one of the two who haven't dueled and duel them."

"As you command, Master Panik."

Tea heard this from her "prison." _Harold and Serenity, _she realized. _I wish there was some way I can warn them.

* * *

_

_That was strange, _Harold Kumara thought as he looked over his deck. _I still have no idea what happened.

* * *

_

_Harold took another look at his favorite monster. "Wingweaver… I'd do anything to have you back, even give my soul to the Shadow Realm… just to have you back to normal."_

_Yugi noticed something and gasped, "Harold, look at your Duel Disk!"_

_"Huh?" Harold looked down at his wrist. His deck was glowing. "What in the world?" Energy shot from the deck into the air and formed an angel in a white dress._

_"Serapheem!" Harold gasped._

_Serapheem regarded the fallen Wingweaver with a sad look. She then laid her hands on each side of Wingweaver's face. Slowly, the mechanized form dissipated leaving Wingweaver as she originally was. She opened her eyes and started to fly around.

* * *

_

_Somehow Serapheem was able to come alive without me even calling for it. What's even more, she was able to heal Wingweaver which is Serapheem's basic form. What's even more is that I was crying over Wingweaver's loss like I just lost my own family member. But why? Wingweaver was found with me when I first woke up in my apartment. So somehow, my past is connected with Wingweaver and perhaps Serapheem. I wonder if…_

"Harold?" Harold looked over at Serenity. "Are you all right? You look troubled about something?"

Harold looked around. They had stopped for a little much-needed rest. They've been walking for what felt like hours. Wingweaver had formed a sphere of light to function as a fire. Joey dozed leaning against Red-Eyes Black Dragon's wing while Yugi and Buster Blader kept a look-out. He looked down at Serenity and smiled, "I'm just organizing my deck. I'm probably going to be dueling next."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, you've seen Yugi's and Joey's duels, I have a feeling mine won't be as easy."

"I know you can do it, Harold." Her hand squeezed his. "I have faith in you."

"Hey, what's that?" Yugi asked. Everyone looked in the distance. A thin ray of artificial light was shining down on someone bound to a wall. As everyone's eyesight got used to the adjustment, they got a full glimpse of the figure held captive.

It was Tea.

"It's Tea!" Yugi cried. Everyone ran towards where Tea was bound.

_"Something is wrong," _Yami said.

_"Tea is bound up there so of course something is wrong."_

_"But where's Panik? Surely he wouldn't have left her out in the open unguarded. Yugi, I think something is wrong."_

_"Time enough for that when we get Tea down."_

_"Yugi, I think this is a trap."_

_"A trap? No way, that can't be, Tea would never set a trap for us."_

_"I'm sorry, Yugi, but…" _Yami took control. "Everyone, stop," he commanded. Everyone skidded to a halt. "Something isn't right?" He regarded "Tea." "Show yourself!" He shouted. "I know you aren't Tea."

"Yugi, have you gone bonkers?" Joey asked.

But a loud cackle came from the sight where Tea was bounded. It disappeared and Mirage appeared. "Very good, Yugi, you saw through my disguise again."

"Oh man, it's this guy again," Harold complained.

"Now, now, no need to be so formal, you can call me Mirage. I can assume the appearance of anybody but you know me better as Seto Kaiba."

"You're not Kaiba," Yami said.

"In some ways I am, and in some ways I'm not. In fact, if it wasn't for me, you and Kaiba would've never dueled to begin with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pegasus implanted me in Kaiba's mind to find the owners of Millennium Items and duel them. Being the top Duelist he was, Kaiba was the perfect cover for my real mission. Once I saw that you were the one with the Millennium Puzzle, all it took was the idea that your Grandfather had the card he was looking for and he did the rest. The meanness and cruelty already existed thanks to his step-father, Gozaburo, I simply exploited it a little."

"You said you would tell us where Tea was if we found you," Yami pointed out.

"Yes, but the information would not come cheap you must win it in a duel."

"Fine, I'll duel you," Yami said.

"Wait, Yugi," Harold said. "Let me duel him."

"Bur Harold…"

"He's already seen your deck in action before," Harold reminded Yami. "He hasn't seen mine."

"Very well," Mirage said. "It matters not to me who I duel as long as I win."

"I guarantee you won't," Harold said. Mirage produced a Duel Disk and activated it. Harold activated his own. "Let's duel!"

(H: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

As Mirage drew his sixth card, he cackled, "While I may no longer be a part of Seto Kaiba, I do have his deck."

"Impossible!" Yami protested. "Only Kaiba has his deck."

"Let's just say it's one of the benefits of the Shadow Realm. But don't take my word for it. I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (2) in defense mode and set a card face-down."

"It's the same card," Joey noted. "But that doesn't mean his deck's the same."

_Better make this look good, _Harold thought as he started his turn. "I summon Thunder Nyan-Nyan (3) in attack mode!" A woman with red hair, cat ears and claws appeared. "Attack, Lightning Claw Strike!" The cat woman's claws were energized with lightning and she lashed out at the clown.

"You triggered my trap card!" Mirage cried as his card was flipped up. "Crush Card!"

"Not that!" Yami cried.

"Yugi, that was the same strategy Kaiba used against you at Duelist Kingdom," Joey said.

"Yes and now Harold's fallen for it."

Harold watched as the Dark Clown was filled with black smoke, black smoke which transferred into Thunder Nyan-Nyan and destroyed her. "Now not only is your monster destroyed," Mirage was saying, "But you must send all monsters with more than 1500 attack points to the graveyard!"

"But that's practically half my deck," Harold complained.

"Precisely, which will make it all that more easy to defeat you."

Harold grumbled and gathered up all his high-power monsters and sent them to the graveyard.

"Your deck is only half of what it used to be now," Mirage announced. "Now end your turn!"

"I will," Harold said defeated.

"Good, now since my Saggi was destroyed, I must summon another monster. I call forth Ogre of the Black Shadow (4) in attack mode. Attack him directly!" The ogre raised its club and pounded it onto Harold.

(H: 2800)  
(M: 4000)

To Harold's shock, pieces of his body started to disappear. "What the heck is going on?"

"This is a Shadow Game, remember? As you lose life points, you lose a piece of your body."

"This is just like what happened to me during the Battle City Finals," Yami commented.

"Will Harold be all right, Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"When it comes to strength, there are few who are stronger than Harold," Yami vouched.

"But Harold once told me that he doubted himself because he didn't have a family."

"When did he say this?" Joey asked.

"On the blimp after the preliminary rounds of Battle City. I went to his room to see if I could cheer him up and he told me that."

_She spent the night in Harold's room? _Joey thought raising an eyebrow.

"Harold, don't give up. Even with low-level monsters you can still win this!" Yami yelled.

"Good luck," Mirage said. "You could barely defeat Kaiba when he used the Crush Card against you."

"I'm not afraid, Mirage," Harold said. "So stop playing scare tactics." He drew a card. "I set one card face-down and a monster in defense mode."

"You will be, once I get an army of monsters up against you. I summon Mystic Horseman (5) in attack mode. Attack his face-down card." A pair of wings with a crown disappeared.

"That was my Skelengel (6) which means I get to draw a card from my deck."

"But I still have one monster left. Ogre, attack!"

"I reveal my trap card Waboku!" A trio of sages blocked the ogre's attack. "Now I'm safe from all damage for this turn."

"Are you trying to make me waste my deck so you'll win by a default?" Mirage asked. "If so, it won't work, I'll just summon more monsters and knock you to the other end of the Shadow Realm!"

"Too bad you'll have to wait until your next turn. It's my move!" _I can't implement my strategy now, I have to wait until he thinks I have no way out. I just hope I can survive long enough. _"I set another monster in defense mode."

"Not much you can do with my Crush Card destroying your strongest monsters. My move and I play Polymerization fusing Battle Ox (7) with Mystic Horseman to form Rabid Horseman (8)!" A giant centaur appeared. "Rabid Horseman, Savage Slice!" The centaur sliced down on the card revealing a red-haired woman carrying a flower basket.

"That was The Unhappy Maiden (9), when she's destroyed, you can't make any more attacks."

"Harold's doing pretty good with only low-level monsters," Serenity commented.

"Yes but he can't keep up this stonewall maneuver for long," Yami said. "He needs a big play and now."

Harold drew a card. "I summon Spirit of the Pot of Greed (10) in defense mode and play Pot of Greed. With Spirit on the field I can draw three cards instead of two. I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"This is it, you're about to lose your soul to the Shadow Realm," Mirage announced. "Rabid Horseman, Savage Slice!" The Spirit of the Pot of Greed was destroyed. "Ogre of the Black Shadows, Dark Savage Strike!" Harold was hit directly.

(H: 1600)  
(M: 4000)

_Okay, now's my chance. _"Fine, play time is over!" Harold announced.

"What?"

"I'm not as helpless as it seems," Harold told Mirage. "Sure you may have more than twice as many life points as me, but I have all the monsters I need to beat them once and for all!"

"You can't! I just sent all your strongest monsters to the graveyard!"

"Well guess who are making a comeback! I reveal my trap card Beckoning Light!"

"What does that do?"

"I'll show you. First I discard my entire hand to the graveyard." Harold slid the five cards into the graveyard. "Now I can take a number of light monsters equal to the number of cards I discarded and return them to my hand."

"Oh no! You're going to take back some of your strongest monsters."

"Bingo." Five monster cards slid out of the graveyard. "Next I reveal my other face-down card, Ray of Hope! Now I can take two more light monsters from my graveyard and add them back to my deck."

Mirage growled. Harold gave his opponent a satisfied smirk. "I knew the moment I saw you that you would try to duplicate Kaiba's Crush Card strategy, so I was sure to include those two trap cards. I strung you along to make you think I was helpless but in fact, I was leading you into a trap."

Mirage gasped.

"Wow, Harold is so smart," Serenity said.

"The old fake-out routine, it's good to know some of me is rubbing off on him."

_Harold has been growing stronger in his mastery of light-attribute monsters, _Yami thought. _If he really applied himself, I bet he could win a Duel Monster Tournament._

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but it's now my turn and I call back to the field Thunder Nyan-Nyan! Attack with Lightning Claw Strike!" The cat woman charged the Ogre.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Lord of Dragons (Lord of D.)  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1100

(2)  
Name: Saggi the Dark Clown  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 1900

(3)  
Name: Thunder Nyan-Nyan  
Level: 4  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 800

(4)  
Name: Ogre of the Black Shadows  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400

(5)  
Name: Mystic Horseman  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1550

(6)  
Name: Skelengel  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 400

(7)  
Name: Battle Ox  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(8)  
Name: Rabid Horseman  
Level: 6  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700

(9)  
Name: The Unhappy Maiden  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 100


	8. Copycat Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 176: Copycat Pt 2: Harold the Dragon Slayer

Mirage: I thought I had that fool Harold finished. I was using Seto Kaiba's deck and his card strategies. I already got rid of his high-power monsters thanks to the Crush Card. And I had several strong monsters ready to use on him. I even had him down to just 1600 life points. But with only two trap cards he was able to bring back all his strong monsters. But I still have Seto Kaiba's deck working for me and you know what that means.

* * *

"Thunder Nyan-Nyan, tear up that Ogre!" Mirage screamed as Thunder Nyan-Nyan stabbed at the Ogre and broke it into little pieces.

(H: 1600)  
(M: 3300)

A piece of Mirage's free arm disappeared.

"Finally something's going right," Joey said.

"I knew Harold could come back," Serenity said.

"Even if you were using Seto Kaiba's deck, there's no way you could copy his skill."

"I am Seto Kaiba."

"You were Seto Kaiba, but now you're just a Pseudo-Kaiba. And just to prove that you're less of a threat than the actual Kaiba, I'll leave my monster in attack mode so go ahead and attack it."

"Harold's either really brave or really crazy," Joey commented.

"Maybe some of you is rubbing off on him, Big Brother." Joey gave her a pained look.

"The advantage was mine and was always mine," Mirage said. "And I'll prove it!" He drew s a card. "I play the magic card De-Fusion which separates my Rabid Horseman back into its two components." Rabid Horseman separated into Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox. "And next I'll sacrifice them." They both disappeared.

"A double sacrifice," Harold gasped. "Never a good sign."

"Yugi," Joey said rapidly. "If that guy is using Kaiba's deck, wouldn't he have…?"

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing," Yami agreed.

_"Oh no, he wouldn't," _Yugi gasped.

"Now that both of my monsters are in the graveyard, I can summon this! Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (1)!" A roar sounding like a cross between an elephant and a train wreck echoed through the Shadow Realm. Suddenly a giant white dragon arose. .

"I can't believe you have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Harold said staring wide-eyed at the monster.

"Why so surprised? This is Seto Kaiba's deck after all. And in case you need some further proof. Blue-Eyes, show him. White Lightning Attack!" The dragon opened its mouth and let out a white ball of energy which destroyed Thunder Nyan-Nyan. The shockwave blew Harold back.

(H: 500)  
(M: 3300)

"Still wish you left your monster in attack mode?" Mirage asked.

_I knew his deck was similar to Kaiba's, but I always thought that Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon made it different from other decks. There's no doubt about it now, this is Seto Kaiba's deck. And if Yugi had trouble beating it, then what chance do I have?_

Serenity gripped her shirt with nervousness, _Harold, I know you can win, I believe in you._

"Now you see what you're up against," Mirage said. "I could just end the duel right now." He set a card face-down. "But what fun would that be. No, I like to prolong my opponent's suffering just like what Kaiba did."

_That's where he's wrong, _Yami thought. _Kaiba never likes to prolong his opponent's suffering. He suffered a hard life himself and wouldn't want to wish that on anyone, not even his opponent, and especially not during a duel._

Even though he was nothing but a head and Duel Disk, it was easy to see that Harold was trembling. _I can't… I can't give up. _He reached over to his deck when he realized he couldn't. His opposite arm was gone. "Oh no, I can't draw a card. I can't even forfeit. What do…?" The top card of his deck started to glow. It left his deck and hovered in front of him. The cards in his hand did likewise. "Huh?" He looked over at his friends and saw Edina glowing. "Edina?"

"I will serve as your hands, Harold, until you can get your own back."

"Thanks, I promise it won't be long. My move and I summon The Forgiving Maiden (2) in defense mode and set a card face-down There, now I'm ready to face your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Many have said that and lived to regret it. Especially after I do this, I summon Unknown Warrior of Fiend (3) in attack mode. Now, Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!"

"Activate trap card Forgiving Light," Harold commanded. "With Forgiving Light, all I have to do is discard monsters whose level equals 4 and my monster can remain on the field." One of Harold's cards disappeared.

"I'll get you next turn," Mirage grumbled.

_I better see it that I survive next turn too, _Harold thought as Edina magically drew a card for him. "I summon Light-Speed Angel (4) in attack mode. When Light-Speed Angel is on the field, I can have her attack your life points directly. Light-Speed Angel, Photon Rush!" The dark-skinned angel became a beam of light and struck Mirage in the chest.

(H: 500)  
(M: 2100)

(LSA: 1200-600)

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"You humans are such a nuisance to get rid of," Mirage grumbled as he drew a card. "I sacrifice my Fiend to summon Rude Kaiser (5) in attack mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Forgiving Maiden." And faster than you could blink, the Forgiving Maiden was destroyed. "Now, Rude Kaiser, attack his Light-Speed Angel, this will end it!"

"Not this turn," Harold announced. "I reveal my trap card Sanctuary's Call which returns all light-fairy monsters to my hand." Light-Speed Angel disappeared just as Rude Kaiser brought its forearm blades down on it.

"You will be destroyed!" Mirage declared.

"Maybe I will be destroyed but it won't be by you," Harold said as he drew a card. "I set two cards face-down and summon Light-Speed Angel again in attack mode. Light-Speed Angel, Photon Rush!" Once again Mirage was struck directly.

(H: 500)  
(M: 900)

(LSA: 1200-600)

"I end my turn."

Mirage narrowed his eyes at Harold as he drew a card. "Now let's try this again. Blue-Eyes, White Lightning Attack!"

"Activate trap card Nutrient Z," Harold announced Light-Speed Angel was definitely destroyed this time, but Harold's life points changed for the better.

(H: 2100)  
(M: 900)

"How did your life points go up, they should've gone down to 0!"

"Should've, could've, but didn't," Harold countered. "Nutrient Z briefly raised my life points by 4000 before your attack struck." Harold's other arm reappeared and Harold was able to take his dueling hand.

_This fool is more skilled than he lets on, _Mirage thought. _I'm going to have to figure out another way to beat him. As I've learned from my time in Seto Kaiba's mind, there's more than one way to attack your opponent. Attacking physically and in the open is good but doesn't always work because the opponent can effectively counter it. But a mental attack however can not be countered. So I'll attack this whelp mentally with a little help from the Shadow Realm._

Black smoke started clinging to Harold. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Is something wrong?" Mirage asked feigning ignorance. "It's your move."

"This smoke, I can't get it off me! Ahhhh!" Harold screamed as the smoke covered him entirely.

"Harold!" Serenity cried.

Yami turned to Mirage, "What are you doing to him?"

"What makes you think I'm doing it to him?" Mirage countered. "This is the Shadow Realm's doing. Are you going to tell the entire Shadow Realm to stop?"

Harold's body was now covered with smoke. The parts of him that disappeared appeared again as faint outlines.

* * *

_"Joey, that's enough," Harold said. "You can't place the blame for what Marik did on Ishizu's shoulders. She did her best to prepare Yugi for this trial as a way of redeeming herself for her mistakes. And if you ask me, Marik's father is the one who deserves punishment for the torment he put all three of them through! If he didn't force Marik to go through that hokey ritual, Marik wouldn't even need that dark side. You have every right to be upset at Marik for what he did to Mai but you can't blame the whole family for the mistakes of one person."_

_"Yeah and how would you know?" Joey retorted. "You don't even have a family!" Harold clenched his fist so tight that a trickle of blood fell onto the floor.

* * *

_

_"What," _Harold said to himself. _"Where did that memory come from? Why am I experiencing it now?"_

_"Because you know it's the truth."_

Harold spun around and aimed his Armlet but only found his reflection. _"Phew, just a reflection."_

_"Who are you calling a reflection?" _Harold screamed and jumped as the reflection suddenly answered him. _"I'm the real you."_

_"The real me?"_

_"Yes, the you that's always been inside, the you that knows the truth."_

_"What truth?"_

_"That he's right, Joey is. You know nothing because you don't have a family."_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Are you sure? Think about it, when have you seen your friends the happiest? When they are with their family. Yugi with his Grandfather, Joey and Mokuba with their siblings, but you will never experience family."_

_"I have friends and that's just as good."_

_"Keep dreaming."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'll spell it out for you. You don't have a family and friends are superficial. That means you have nothing! Do you think you would be no better off in the Shadow Realm?"_

_"No, I won't give up my soul."_

_"What's the difference, giving up your soul or condemning it to one big lie?"_

_"One big lie." Maybe he's right, maybe I was living in a lie all this time.

* * *

_

"Rude Kaiser, attack!" Rude Kaiser slashed at the smoke. It dissipated from around Harold. Everyone saw that Harold was shaking.

(H: 300)  
(M: 900)

"Harold, are you all right?" Yami asked. He didn't hear a reply but he did hear a sound as did Joey.

"I think he's mumbling something," Joey said.

"Harold!" Despite Yami and Joey's protests, Serenity ran up to Harold. His eyes were distant. "Harold, are you okay? Harold, it's me, Serenity, please speak to me." Harold was mumbling something so Serenity leaned close to Harold's mouth to listen.

"Big lie… no friends… no family… nothing… I have nothing."

"Guys, I think the smoke did something to Harold's courage," Serenity called back.

"I was afraid of this," Yami said. "The Shadow Realm has amplified Harold's darkest fear to the point where it overwhelmed his confidence. He can't duel like this."

"If he can't duel, he might as well forfeit," Mirage suggested.

"It's only a forfeit if he lays his hand on his Duel Disk," Yami said as he and Joey joined Serenity and Harold.

Harold was still muttering, "Big lie… friends… a lie… no family."

_This is just like on the blimp during the Battle City finals, _Serenity thought. "Harold, get a grip!" She slapped his cheek. It turned a little red but other than that Harold gave no reaction. Serenity pondered what to do next. She finally looked at him directly and said, "Harold… you do have a family… us!" That seemed to get Harold to react. He regarded Serenity like she was a foreign object. Yami and Joey took a step back, knowing that if anyone could bring Harold back, it was Serenity. "Harold, we're your family. Me, Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Amara, Kevin, we're all your family. We all care about you, Harold, no matter what anyone else says. Please, Harold, come back to us!" She felt his chest and found that even though it wasn't there, she could still feel it. She leaned her head in and rested it where Harold's heart is. "Your heart feels warm, Harold, is that the love you have for your friends?"

Slowly, the fog that was clouding Harold's vision cleared. His body reappeared. Harold looked down and saw Serenity hugging him. "Serenity?"

"Harold, you're back!"

"Welcome back, Harold," Yami greeted.

"We all missed you, buddy," Joey added. "Although I think some of us missed you more than others." He pointed to Serenity.

"I… I remember… hearing your voice, Serenity, you said… I do have a family?"

"That's right, Harold, you do have a family. Us, we can be you're family. Do you mind?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"You're very important to us, Harold, never forget that," Yami said. "You have put your life on the line for us dozens of times. I'd be honored to consider you like a brother."

"Yeah, I guess I consider you part of the family too," Joey said. "Granted we're probably the most dysfunctional family in this realm but still… any who, like I said before, if Serenity's okay with you, then so am I."

"Thanks, guys."

A loud growl drew their attention towards Mirage. "How… how could you have overpowered the Shadow Realm's spell?"

"The light of our friendship can overpower any darkness you can throw at us, Mirage," Yami declared.

"Yeah, and now I'm ready to deliver the final blow. It's my move!" With a loud yell, Harold drew a card. "Oh no, it's not a monster card."

"Oh gee, too bad, looks like I win," Mirage said.

"Not yet," Harold said. "I still have one face-down card which I now activate, the trap card Jar of Greed which lets me draw an extra card." He looked at the others. "Guys, would you like to help me." The others nodded. Harold's deck started to glow. The four of them put their hands over it. Slowly, a golden square was withdrawn from it. The square became a card. Harold looked at the card. "Perfect," he said. "Thanks, guys. I play the monster Copycat (6) in attack mode!" A clown carrying a mirror over its face appeared. "Copycat can take on the attack and defense points of one of the monsters on your side of the field. And that Blue-Eyes is looking quite tempting now." Blue-Eyes White Dragon was reflected in Copycat's mirror.

(C: 0-3000, 0-2500)

"Go ahead and attack, our monsters will just destroy each other."

"Which two monsters?"

"Huh?"

"If you think the White Dragon's going to be the target, think again. The monster I'm attacking is Rude Kaiser!"

"No, he'll be destroyed!"

"That's the idea. Copycat, attack Rude Kaiser!" Copycat lowered its mirror and launched a huge shaft of energy which obliterated Rude Kaiser.

(H: 300)  
(M: 0)

Mirage screamed as his body started to dissolve. He looked at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and saw that it too was dissolving. "No, my Blue-Eyes!" He cried.

"It was never yours to begin with," Harold said.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Mirage disappeared entirely.

"Let's hope we don't come across him again," Harold said.

"Harold, you not only won against an opponent that gave even me a hard time," Yami said. "But you conquered your deepest fear. Well done, my friend."

"You mean way to go, Bro," Serenity said giving Harold a peck on the cheek making Harold blush.

"I owe a lot to you, Serenity, it was you who brought me back. Nobody was ever that devoted to me before. I'm… honored."

"I know you've had a hard life, Harold. I hope… this can be a whole new start for you."

Harold gave Serenity a kiss on the forehead. "Believe me, Serenity, it will be."

"Okay, are we going to pat ourselves on the back all day or are we going to rescue Tea?" Joey asked.

Everyone nodded and started to leave. Harold briefly stopped and touched his face.

"Something wrong, Harold?" Joey asked.

"For some reason, my cheek stings," Harold said as they walked off. "I wonder why."

Serenity chuckled.

The End

* * *

(Duel Monster Database)

(1)  
Name: Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

(2)  
Name: The Forgiving Maiden  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 850  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Unknown Warrior of Fiend  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 500

(4)  
Name: Light-Speed Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500  
When this monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, you may have it attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this monster attacks your opponent's life points directly, reduce its ATK by half.

(5)  
Name: Rude Kaiser  
Level: 5  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(6)  
Name: Copycat  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0


	9. Solo Duel Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 177: Solo Duel Pt 1: Serenity the Charmer

Harold: Seeing as how he couldn't beat me through his monsters, Mirage set out to attack me mentally by bringing my deepest fear to the forefront: the fear that I would never be happy because I didn't have a family. But of all the people who came to my rescue, it was Serenity who said that my friends were now my new family. That brought me back and by using the Copycat monster card, I won the duel. But more importantly, I gained a new family, a family that I will fight to protect no matter the cost.

* * *

"Fifteen Duel Monster Cards in the deck, fifteen Duel Monster Cards. Take one card, play it face-down, fourteen Duel Monster Cards in the deck. Fourteen Duel Monster Cards in the deck, fourteen Duel Monster…"

"Joey that song got old at twenty-five Duel Monster Cards."

"Sorry, Yug, just wanted to liven up dullsville around here."

"We're not exactly on a camping trip here, guys," Harold pointed out. "And besides, that didn't even rhyme."

Serenity cast a side-glance at her brother and his friends. _On the outside, everyone seems to be okay, but somehow, deep down, I know they're exhausted from their duels. I'm the only one who hasn't dueled yet so I should be the next one. The only question is my deck. _She took out a Duel Monster deck _Amara's been helping me organize my Duel Monster deck, but would it really hold up in a duel? I was able to help Harold win that duel against Nesbitt during the Virtual Wars. But now that I'm on my own, I don't…_

"Hey Serenity, is that your Duel Monsters deck?" Yugi asked.

"Yup," Serenity replied. "I've been trying to organize it but I don't know if it's any good."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, Yugi." Serenity turned her deck over to Yugi.

"Hey Harold," Joey said. "Got a sec.?"

"What's up, Joey?"

"Look, uh…" He grabbed Harold across the shoulders and led him off to the side. "Look, man, I know that you like my sister."

"Huh… uh…" Harold blushed. "Well… I mean… er… it's hard not to like her."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Sorry, Joey, but… I mean… she helped me out a lot, on the blimp and just now when I was dueling Mirage. I guess…"

"Hey, it's okay, man."

"It is?"

"Yeah, just between you and me, I much rather it be you than Tristan or Duke."

"Huh?"

"Those two are nuts, they would literally bend over backwards and kiss their own butts just to impress her. All I'm saying is… if you want to open up to her don't worry about me knocking you out."

"Uh… thanks, Joey… I think."

"Oh no!" Joey and Harold turned to see Serenity staring horrified at Yugi. "Yugi, are you sure?"

"Positive, if this deck was placed in a Duel Disk, it wouldn't activate."

"What's up, Sis?" Joey asked.

"Yugi says my deck won't work."

"No, all I said was that it's too short. It has only 37 cards, 3 cards short of the legal requirements. If she were to put this deck in a Duel Disk, it wouldn't work. Harold, could you demonstrate?" Harold removed his own deck from his Duel Disk and inserted Serenity's. He moved it around but the tray wouldn't come together. "See what I mean?"

"So I won't be able to duel," Serenity said glumly as Harold returned her deck to her.

"Why would you be worried about dueling?" Joey asked crossing his hands. "Because you won't be dueling the next round."

"But Joey…"

"No buts, Serenity, have you seen the nut cases Yugi, Harold and I had to go up against? They could wipe you out without even a glance."

"But… all I want to do is help."

"Sorry, Serenity, but I'm putting my foot down. You're not dueling and that's that!"

"Joey, I want to prove…"

The ground started shaking.

"The Shadow Realm is releasing another threat against us," Edina announced. "We must get to safety."

"Let's head for that mountain," Harold said pointing to a large shadow in the distance. Wingweaver picked up Harold while the others climbed onto Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Everyone made it safely towards the summit of the mountain.

"You two arguing must've set off the Shadow Realm," Harold said turning to Joey and Serenity. The two looked glum.

"I only want to prove I can handle myself," Serenity said meekly.

"Serenity, I really hope you don't get the chance to duel in a Shadow Game because the attacks really hurt," Yugi said. "But I'm sure we can strengthen your deck to the minimum limit in the off-chance that you do have to duel."

"Sure… I guess I can live with that."

Harold said, "Here, Serenity, take my Swords of Revealing Light."

"And Pot of Greed is always a good card to have around," Yugi added.

"Thanks, you guys," Serenity said.

"Wait a second," Joey said. Everyone looked at him expecting him to burst into another argument. "I… have a card for you too, Serenity. Here." He handed Serenity a card.

Yugi and Harold peeked over her shoulders. "Joey, that's an incredibly rare card," Yugi said. "How did you get it?"

"What, like you're the only one who can own rare cards? I got some pretty good ones myself."

"Joey, you didn't…"

"Hey, I paid for it! Paid for it up the yin-yang," Joey added ashamed.

"Well… thanks, Joey," Serenity said quietly.

"Sure… I just hope you don't get to duel," Joey said in the same tone and pitch.

"You idiot," a voice cried out. "You just made us drop another card!"

"Sorry."

"From now on, let me do the card handling!"

"I said I was sorry."

"You're a butterfingers when it comes to handling Duel Monster Cards, mate."

"It's coming from this cave," Joey said pointing to a cave near their landing point. The four humans along with Edina and Queen of Autumn Leaves entered leaving the larger Duel Monsters outside. The cave wasn't a cave at all, but a tunnel leading inside the mountain.

Except it wasn't a mountain, it was a volcano. Though there were paths around the inner walls of it, the pool of lava at the center definitely made it a volcano. A quarter of the way around a volcano was three heads. Yugi and his friends hid behind a stalagmite as they heard the heads talking.

"When is Panik going to call us into action?" One voice asked in a deep (and somewhat stupid-sounding voice).

"You idiot, Panik obviously wanted us out of the way because he's scared of my power."

"You mean our power, don't you, Bonz?"

"You morons couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag!"

"Hey, I can duel."

"Besides, you didn't do so good against that weirdo with the dream catcher around his neck."

Serenity shifted her feet to get a better look and accidentally knocked a rock into the lava. Unfortunately that was enough to catch the three's attention.

"Uh-oh, busted," Joey said.

"Hey, it's those blokes from the island," Voice #3 said. As they stepped into view, the teens saw that one of the guys had spiky dark hair and beady brown eyes, another had shaggy red hair and sun glasses and the third had a head like a skeleton.

"Hey, I know those guys," Joey said. "Those are Bandit Keith's boys."

"Shut up," the skeleton-head boy said. "We don't work for that scum-bag any more."

"The name's Zygor, remember it," spiky-head said.

"They call me Sid," the shaggy red-headed.

"And you know me as Bonz," the kid at the center said. "And we're your worst nightmare!"

Yugi, Joey, Harold, and Serenity screamed, but not from Bonz's verbal threat, but from the fact that the three were fused together. Sid and Zygor made up the sides of this strange creature with Bonz at the center. Despite this, they still had two arms and two legs.

"What kind of three-headed freak job is this!" Joey cried.

"Shut your mouth, Wheeler," Bonz said. "After we lost a duel to that white-haired psychopath, we appeared in the Shadow Realm stuck together like this."

"Some roly-poly guy named Panik promised to separate us if we worked for him," Sid said.

"Boy, when you guys step in it, you really step in it," Harold said. "Well good luck with that. Come on, guys, let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Bonz demanded.

"We got a friend to rescue and we can't waste time with low-level dueling wanna-bes."

"You can't ignore us!" Sid cried. The ground started to shake again. A crack formed between Yugi and Joey and Harold and Serenity. They called out for each other.

"Panik's been ignoring us as of lately," Bonz said brandishing a Duel Disk on his (or to be more accurate, Sid's) arm.

"Oh no," Serenity gasped.

"Don't worry, Serenity, I'll duel circles around this three-headed clown," Harold said activating his Duel Disk.

"Are you sure?" Bonz asked. Tendrils lashed out and wrapped around Harold's arms and legs and began dragging him to the wall.

"Harold!" Serenity reached out for his hand but she began dragging with him.

"Serenity, press the button on the underside of my Duel Disk, quickly!" Serenity pressed the button. The Duel Disk slid off Harold's arm. "It's up to you now, Serenity, you have to beat him!"

"But Harold, I can't duel alone!"

"You're not alone, Serenity," Harold said. "Remember, our cards are with you, so therefore it's like we're dueling along side of you."

"Maybe Panik will notice us if we win a duel."

"I won't let you harm my friends," Serenity said donning Harold's Duel Disk and inserting her own deck into the slot. "I'm ready to duel."

"Then let's duel," Zygor said.

"Wait a second, mates, which deck should we use?"

"We're using my deck, duh," Zygor said.

"No way, my deck can easily top yours."

"Will you both shut up I'm the only real Duelist out of the three of us so we'll be using my improved zombie deck!"

(B: 4000)  
(S: 4000)

"Prepared to be scared out of your mind as my zombies rise from their graves!" Bonz said in a deep voice.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that it was coming from a three-headed kid, I would've probably been scared," Serenity said causing her opponent(s) to face-fault.

"You shall be scared," Bonz said. "I summon Corrosive Shark (1) in attack mode!" A dark gray shark with smoke coming from its blowhole appeared.

"Then I'll…" Serenity looked through her hand. "Hmmm… I'll set this in defense mode." She set a monster card face-down on her Duel Disk.

"This'll be a piece of cake," Zygor said. "Mmmm, I could go for some cake."

"Would you stop it, Zygor, you're making me hungry now!" Sid protested.

"Oh, sorry."

"On that note, I summon Dragon Zombie (2) in attack mode. Now, Corrosive Shark attack with Acid Mist!" A blue-haired woman appeared.

"You just activated the special ability of Eria the Water Charmer (3)," Serenity said. "Now I get to take control of a water monster on your side of the field." Corrosive Shark teleported to Serenity's side of the field.

"Yes, but only as long as your monster remains on the field," Bonz pointed out. "Dragon Zombie, attack Eria with Deadly Zombie Breath!" This time, the blue-haired woman disappeared and Corrosive Shark returned to Bonz's side of the field. "Fortunately for you I can't attack any more so I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Serenity took a couple of deep breaths. _Okay, I haven't lost any life points left but as soon as he summons another monster, I'm doomed. But I have to prove to Joey I can handle myself. _"I play the magic card Second Chance, this lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard face-down and in defense mode. Next I'll flip my face-down monster face-up." Eria the Water Charmer reappeared. "Now I get to control your Corrosive Shark again." Corrosive Shark went back to Serenity's side. "Corrosive Shark, attack Dragon Zombie with Acid Mist!"

"Serenity, stop!" Joey shouted. "That shark's weaker than his dragon!"

Serenity put her hand over her mouth, her shocked eyes showing she didn't know. Dragon Zombie retaliated and destroyed Corrosive Shark.

(B: 4000)  
(S: 3900)

"This'll be easy pickings," Bonz said. "Will you end your turn?"

"All right," Serenity said.

"Good. Now I summon Molten Zombie (4) in attack mode. Attack with Flames of Decay!" Serenity's Eria was destroyed.

(B: 4000)  
(S: 2800)

"Your turn, Dragon Zombie, Deadly Zombie Breath!" Serenity screamed as she was pelted with black smoke.

(B: 4000)  
(S: 1200)

"This is awful," Joey told Yugi from the other side of the chasm. "I knew Serenity wasn't cut out for this."

"Have faith, Joey," Yugi said. "We have to believe in Serenity just like she believed in us during our duels."

"You're making it too easy for me, Serenity," Bonz said.

"Yeah, you're doing worse than Bonz did against that nut…"

"Shut up, Zygor! Now I end my turn."

_I can't be scared, I can't be scared, I can't be scared, _Serenity chanted to herself as she drew a card. It was Harold's card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Three swords came down in front of Dragon Zombie and Molten Zombie. "There, now you can't attack me for three turns."

"So what, I can wait three turns," Bonz said. "It'll just take one attack to finish you off anyway."

"I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Then I'll play Regenerating Mummy (5) in attack mode."

"There's only two turns left," Serenity muttered as she started her turn. "I play Cure Master increasing my life points by 1000."

(B: 4000)  
(S: 2200)

"I'll sacrifice my Dragon Zombie to summon Vampire Lord (6) in attack mode. I could just destroy you now, Serenity, but I so love seeing the look of fear in your eyes, you're scared of my horrible zombies."

"The only thing horrible about you is your breath," Harold called. "Otherwise you're mediocre."

"Shut up!" Bonz snapped as a small tendril wrapped around Harold's mouth.

"Harold," Serenity muttered. She drew a card. "I set another monster in defense mode and end my turn." The swords started to fade.

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn. Finally, now I'm all set to finish you off next turn."

_Now I know how the others must've felt, _Serenity thought. _Please, let me win this. _She drew a card and heaved a sigh. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"At last, my triumph has come," Bonz declared as the swords faded into nothingness.

"What do you mean your triumph, it's all of our triumph," Zygor argued.

"This victory belongs to me and me alone. I summon another Regenerating Mummy in attack mode. Now, all zombies attack!" Serenity closed her eyes as the monster all dashed towards her.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Corrosive Shark  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Dragon Zombie  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Eria the Water Charmer  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1500

(4)  
Name: Molten Zombie  
Level: 4  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 400

(5)  
Name: Regenerating Mummy  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(6)  
Name: Vampire Lord  
Level: 5  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500


	10. Solo Duel Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 178: Solo Duel Pt 2: Falling Down

Harold: Joey and Serenity had a little brother-sister spat because Serenity wanted to help out. Whether Joey liked it or not, Serenity would get her chance as she was set up to duel Bandit Keith's former gang who have somehow fused together to form a three-headed monster (actually, it's kind of an improvement). Bonz's zombie deck was stronger than ever and Serenity's charmer monsters were no match. Now down more than half her life points and staring down three monsters, it looks like Serenity's lack of experience will be her downfall.

* * *

"Molten Zombie, attack with Flames of Decay!" One of Serenity's face-down monsters was revealed.

"Reveal monster: Hiita the Fire Charmer (1) and I'll use her special ability to take control of your Molten Zombie and use him to block your Regenerating Mummy." Both of her monsters were destroyed but Serenity's life points only went down by 200.

(B: 4000)  
(S: 2000)

Vampire Lord destroyed Serenity's remaining face-down card.

"That was a close one," Yugi said.

"Oh man, I knew Serenity wasn't cut out for this Shadow Duel stuff, I have to take over for her."

"Even if you could, how would you get over there, by jumping?"

"I'll think of something… even though thinking isn't my strong point."

"This is great," Bonz cried. "I'm doing better than I ever did under Bandit Keith!"

"Yeah, you da bomb, Bonz," Zygor agreed.

"So, lass, what do you say to a forfeit?"

Serenity took several deep breaths before saying, "It's my move." She drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two extra cards. I play Tribute to the Doomed. Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one of your monsters and I choose your Vampire Lord."

"No, not him," Yugi exclaimed.

"But that's his strongest monster," Joey pointed out.

"True, but Vampire Lord has a special ability," Yugi explained. "When it's sent to the graveyard by a magic or trap card, it can return to the field at the next turn."

"Oh no, Serenity!"

"I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Bonz drew a card and Vampire Lord returned. "Surprised? You didn't know my Vampire is a zombie in that it can't be destroyed. Now I will end your life!" Bonz drew a card and almost nailed Sid in the head with his arm.

"Hey, watch it, I'm here, you know!"

"Oh shut up, you have done nothing to help me ever since the duel started!"

"That's because you won't let me!"

"Yeah, Bonz, we were supposed to be Battle City Finalists too, remember but that whack-o with the spiky ring had to step in."

"What dueling have you two been doing?"

"None because you won't let us!"

The three arguing allowed Serenity a moment's breather as she collected her thoughts. _I guess Joey was right, I wasn't cut out for this Shadow Game. This was a lot harder than Noah's Virtual Wars. I guess I always took that for granted. But how can I win when I'm trailing by over 2000 life points? What was I doing wrong? _She suddenly remembered what Tristan said just before their duel against Nesbitt. To believe in herself. _Could that be what I'm doing wrong? Could it be that I was so busy trying to prove myself that I forgot what the focus of dueling was, believing in the heart of the cards. I must believe in myself and I can win. _Serenity turned her thoughts outside and saw that Bonz was still arguing with Sid and Zygor. "Hey," she called. "Are you three going to argue all day or are you going to duel?"

"Insolent child," Bonz said.

"A child, me? You're younger than me and you're calling me a child? Too bad having three heads didn't make you any smarter."

_Good one, _Harold thought but because his mouth was covered he couldn't say it out loud.

"You'll pay for that! I play Pyramid Turtle (2) in defense mode followed by the magic card Necklace of Command. Vampire Lord, attack her face-down card!" The vampire struck down on the card destroying the brown-haired woman wearing glasses. "Regenerating Mummy, attack now!"

"Reveal trap card," Serenity announced as her remaining face-down card was revealed. "Waboku!"

"Not Waboku!"

"Thanks to Waboku, I'm safe for this turn."

"But you won't be next turn," Bonz promised.

_Not as long as I believe in the heart of the cards… and in myself, _Serenity thought. She cast a side glance at Harold. _For my friends… no, my family, let this next card count! _She drew a card. "I summon White Magician Pikeru (3) in attack mode and play two magic cards: Trial of the Princess and Banner of Courage. Trial of the Princess raises Pikeru's attack points by 800 and Banner of Courage raises it for another 200."

(WMP: 1200-2200)

"2200 attack points!"

"That's right and I'm going to use them against your Vampire Lord. White Magician Pikeru, attack Vampire Lord with Magical Game!" The little pink-haired girl raised her small staff and fired a rainbow-colored energy blast which destroyed Vampire Lord.

(B: 3800)  
(S: 2000)

Pikeru started to glow. She grew taller and was now decked out in finer robes.

"What happened to her?" Bonz asked.

Serenity closed her eyes and recalled Amara's explanation. "Trial of the Princess's second effect: when she destroys a powerful monster in battle, Pikeru transforms from a magician to Princess Pikeru (4). Now, I place my last card face-down and end my turn."

"I won't allow a little girl to beat us," Bonz said as he drew a card.

"Don't you mean 'me'?" Zygor corrected. "You are the one dueling after all."

Bonz shot Zygor a dirty look. "I play Card of Sanctity which lets us get six cards into our hands!"

_Bonz must be getting desperate if he played a card that would give Serenity an advantage, _Harold thought.

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Vampire Lord in attack mode and I summon Vampire Princess (5) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Oh good, it's my turn, and first I'll activate Princess Pikeru's special ability, a bonus of 800 life points!"

(B: 3800)  
(S: 2800)

"Next I summon Queen's Double (6) in attack mode. Queen's Double, attack his life points directly!" The red-headed woman threw a spear-shaped crystal which hit Sid in the side of his face.

(B: 3450)  
(S: 2800)

"Princess Pikeru, attack his Pyramid Turtle with Magical Game!" This time, the blast from Pikeru's staff destroyed the turtle.

"By destroying my Necklace of Command, I can draw a card and since you destroyed my Pyramid Turtle too, I can summon a monster to the field to replace it and I choose Ryu Kokki (7). And guess what, your Princess is a spellcaster monster which means Ryu-Kokki can destroy it no matter what. Ryu-Kokki, Death Axe Attack!" The large skeleton raised its weapon and slammed the girl. The girl screamed mutely as she disappeared.

(B: 3050)  
(S: 2400)

"I switch Vampire Princess to attack mode. I'll activate her special ability transferring 400 life points to her 400 attack points!" Vampire Princess bit down on Sid's neck.

(VP: 200-600)

"Ow! Did you have to have her bite me?"

"Vampire Princess, attack Queen's Double, Vampire Lord, attack her life points directly!"

Serenity gasped but then saw her face-down card. _My face-down card, I forgot about it. _"I activate my trap card Pikeru's Gift. Now by paying 1000 life points and removing my Princess Pikeru from the graveyard I can cancel out all damage that I receive."

(B: 3050)  
(S: 1400)

"But because of my Ryu Kokki's special ability, your Queen's Double is still destroyed. But that's not all, next I remove my Vampire Lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis (8) in attack mode! A large purple beast appeared. It had four wings and rows of sharp teeth. "And with 3000 attack points, he'll be sending you to an early grave!"

"Quit it with the zombie talk," Zygor snapped. "It's giving me a headache!"

"Thinking gives you a headache." Bonz and the other two degenerated into another argument.

_Wow, 3000 attack points, _Serenity thought. _That's enough to finish me off twice. Now I know how the others felt. These Shadow Duels are dangerous. One wrong move and it's game over permanently. No wonder Joey was… _Serenity cast a side-glance at Joey as a thought hit her.

* * *

_Before our parents got divorced, Joey was always looking out for me. He took me places, protected me from those who would hurt me and even get me out of trouble. I originally felt like he was just doing what a big brother was assigned to do. But… when he told me about what he had to go through at Duelist Kingdom to get the money for my operation, I understood that he really loved me. He was afraid to face me after he lost his Red-Eyes Black Dragon because he must've thought he lost my love. But we're family and no matter what may happen, we'll always love one another.

* * *

_

Serenity looked over at Joey. "Joey, if… if I don't…"

"If you don't come through this?" Joey finished. "Yeah right, like that'll ever happen."

"Huh?"

"Serenity, I was a jerk for what I said before, I wanted to look out for you but I guess it came out as well… being a jerk."

"I understand, Joey, I…"

"Wait, let me finish, I guess I was a jerk, I never realized how much you've grown. I guess I'll always think of you as my kid sister."

"You… thought I've grown?"

"Oh yeah, big time! You can think for yourself now and you know you can beat him!"

"Hello, I'm right here!" Bonz called. "Can you just shut up and lose?"

"Joey, no matter what happens, I'll always love you," Serenity said and turned back to Bonz. "It's my move." She drew a card and let out a squeal of joy. "Joey, I drew your card!"

"Then what are you waiting for, a graved invitation, fire up that bad boy!"

"You bet! First I play Monster Reborn to revive White Magician Pikeru." Pikeru's lower form reappeared. "Next I summon Aussa the Earth Charmer (9) in attack mode. And now, to play Joey's card, Bond of Brothers!"

"What does that card do?" Zygor asked.

"You got me, mate."

"I've never seen that card before, what does it do?" Bonz asked Serenity.

"First I pay 1000 life points to activate it," Serenity began.

(B: 3050)  
(S: 400)

"Now I get to summon any monster of the same level and type as the monster I just summoned. So now I summon Eria the Water Charmer, Hiita the Fire Charmer, and Wynn the Wind Charmer (10)."

"But I destroyed those Fire and Water Charmers."

"True but I had more than one in my deck. Now I play the magic card United We Stand along with my White Magician. Now her attack points will be raised by 800 for every monster I have on the field. And since I have 5…"

"4000 attack points!"

(WMP: 1200-5200)

"White Magician Pikeru, attack Vampire Princess with Magical Game!" The little magician held her scepter up high as her entire body began to glow. Energy gathered in her scepter. It looked like she could barely hold it up. As she swung it down a larger version of her attack came out and destroyed Vampire Princess."

(B: 0)  
(S: 400)

"And that's the power of teamwork," Serenity finished.

"Nice going, dunce," Sid said to Bonz. "You made us lose to a little girl."

_I may be a girl, but I'm not little any more, _Serenity thought.

"This ain't over," Zygor said. "Now you have to duel using my deck!"

"And my deck," Sid added. Serenity gasped.

"You can't do that!" Yugi protested. "She already beat you!"

"She beat Bonzie," Zygor said. "Not me and Sid."

Suddenly the three-headed Duelist started to disintegrate. "No, what's happening to us?" Bonz asked.

"I feel funny," Zygor said. All three of them let out a scream as they disappeared.

The rock Serenity was standing on started to shake. Suddenly it broke away and Serenity started to fall towards the lava pool below.

"SERENITY!" Joey cried and leapt off his ledge.

"Joey, don't!" Yugi protested but it was too late.

Joey frog-paddled down to her.

"Joey," Serenity gasped as he grabbed her arm. "But… we'll both be destroyed."

"I would've felt the same way if I lost you, Sis," Joey said. "You may be not a kid any more, but you're still my sister, and I still love you."

"Joey…"

The lava suddenly became a whirlpool and Joey and Serenity fell through it.

"Joey, Serenity," Yugi called back.

The bonds holding Harold to the wall faded. Harold was dangling off the edge. "Yugi, help me!"

Yugi turned to Queen of Autumn Leaves. "Queen of Autumn Leaves, can you rescue Harold please? I don't want to lose any more friends."

A log appeared underneath Harold's feet. More logs formed a path to the ledge where Yugi, Queen of Autumn Leaves, and Edina

"Yugi, what do we do now?" Harold asked. "Should we go after them?"

Yugi stared at the whirlpool of lava which was closing up. "No, we still need to rescue Tea."

"But Joey and Serenity."

"You think I don't want to leave them? But what can we do? Whatever that thing is has just closed up and it doesn't look like it's opening again. Since Panik controls the Shadow Realm, he might know where they are so let's just continue on our way to rescue Tea. I'm sure they'll be all right."

"I hope you're right, Yugi."

_So do I, _Yugi thought.

* * *

In a dark cavern, two figures laid side by side. One figure had his arm over the other. There was a small scuffle as something approached them.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Hiita the Fire Charmer  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Pyramid Turtle  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400

(3)  
Name: White Magician Pikeru  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 0

(4)  
Name: Princess Pikeru  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 0

(5)  
Name: Vampire Princess  
Level: 2  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 900  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may pay any number of life points to increase this monster's attack points (limit is 2000).

(6)  
Name: Queen's Double  
Level: 1  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 350  
DEF: 300

(7)  
Name: Ryu Kokki  
Level: 6  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(8)  
Name: Vampire Genesis  
Level: 8  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2100

(9)  
Name: Aussa the Earth Charmer  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1500

(10)  
Name: Wynn the Wind Charmer  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1500


	11. Playing Doubles Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 179: Playing Doubles Pt 1: The Hidden Cave

Yugi: Who says three heads are better than one? It definitely wasn't the case in Serenity's duel. Even though Serenity's monsters were mostly low-level and low-powered, she was holding her own. But once both she and Joey realized how much she's grown, she was able to muster the courage to win the duel. But before we could celebrate, Joey and Serenity fell into a hole in the lava flow. Where they ended up I have no idea.

* * *

A small squeaking penetrated Serenity's subconscious. She moaned and opened her eyes. She was lying on a rock floor. Somewhere moonlight shone from above. She felt Joey's arm around her but he was still unconscious. Behind her was a small pool of water.

"A pool of water?" Serenity questioned. "Didn't we fall into lava?" She heard a loud squeak and turned around. A little blob, about the size of a fist, was staring back at her with red eyes. It squeaked. "Hey there, little guy," Serenity greeted. "Do you know where we are?" The creature squeaked again and bounced away. "Hey, wait up," she called. She followed the small blob into the next chamber.

She skidded to a halt and stifled a scream.

Around this time Joey woke up and the first thing he did was look around for Serenity. "Serenity?"

"In here," Serenity called. "Joey, you won't believe what I found." Joey went into the next chamber. He gasped.

Blobs, dozens of them, circled half-way around the chamber. Joey's shocked look mimicked Serenity.

* * *

For the sixth time, Panik watched the scene of Joey and Serenity falling. He scowled. "This isn't good," he said. "They are outside my view."

"So you're not omnipotent after all," Tea said.

"No, not yet, but I will soon be." Panik replied lifting her head up so that they were eye contact. Panik went over to a side where several tendrils shot out of the wall and wrapped around to him. Energy flowed into Panik's body but Panik didn't seem to be in pain. His eyes took on a strange red glow. "Ah, that's better." He went up to the view screen which flipped through different scenes until it showed Joey, Serenity, and the black blobs. "So, they're with the Outcasts."

"The Outcasts?"

"Yes, souls that have been in the Shadow Realm over a long period of time eventually become Outcasts."

"So does that mean I'll become an Outcast?" Tea asked.

Panik gave her a cold smirk. "When I gain the ultimate power of the Shadow Realm, I'll gladly fulfill your wish."

Tea felt a shiver run down her spine, a bad shiver.

Panik waved his hand and two shadows appeared. "You two are the last line of defense between them and me," he said. "Go to the Outcasts' Cave and eliminate the Wheeler siblings. Once you've done that, I can concentrate on eliminating the other two. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Panik," they said and vanished.

* * *

Red-Eyes Black Dragon landed by Yugi and Harold. Edina levitated herself down from the dragon's shoulder.

"Any sign of Joey and Serenity, Edina?" Yugi asked.

"I'm afraid not. Red-Eyes and I searched all over the mountain and the surrounding plateau but found no sign of them."

"First we lose Tea and then Joey and Serenity," Harold complained. "What do we do now?"

"Harold, I know you're worried, I am too, but like I said before, we can't rescue them like this. The only way we will see our friends again is to defeat Panik. Hopefully, once he's gone and the Shadow Realm out of danger, we can search for our friends."

"Yugi, you've handled Panik before, why don't you go on and rescue Tea and I'll search for Joey and Serenity. I know how much you're worried about her so go on."

"But Harold… I can't do this alone I'm going to need your help."

Harold sighed. "It seems we can't win today."

"Don't worry; with Joey watching her, I'm sure Serenity will be fine."

"Yeah, but who's watching Joey?"

* * *

"Look at them all!" Serenity exclaimed as she looked around. "There must be hundreds of them."

"Dozens at least," Joey threw in. "But what are they?"

"I don't know." Serenity bent down and touched the one that she followed. "But they're really cute."

"Really creepy if you ask me." Joey gasped as the blob leapt up and started sucking on Serenity's finger. "Serenity!"

"Its okay, Joey, it doesn't hurt, it's like a baby sucking on a pacifier."

"Yeah, but it's still creepy."

"Hey little guy," Serenity said to the blob sucking on her finger. "Is there another way out of this cave?" The creature squeaked and let itself go from Serenity's finger. It bounced towards its buddies as the others cleared a path wide enough for Joey and Serenity to walk through. "Let's go."

"Hold on, Serenity, you know how Mom says never to go with strangers, well I'm pretty sure little blobby things count as strange."

"But Joey this might be our only way back to Harold and Yugi. I think we should go for it."

"This is going to be a trap, I just know it," Joey moaned.

The little blob led them through tunnel after tunnel. Sometimes the tunnels got so small that Joey and Serenity had to get down and crawl. A couple of times they came upon some crude drawings looking like strange creatures. One even looked like it had a snake for legs. Finally, they could see where the cave wall ended and the Shadow Realm's "exterior" appeared.

"Freedom," Joey said relieved.

Serenity turned to the little blob. "Thanks for showing us the way out." It squeaked proudly.

"Yeah, I guess you're all right, shorty," Joey added. The blob leapt up and started sucking on Joey's finger. "Hey, hey, not when we just met," Joey said shaking it loose.

Serenity laughed.

No sooner had Joey and Serenity exited the cave then a dark energy blast hit the cave above the entrance causing the entrance to cave in. "Oh no!" She ran and started throwing rocks off.

"Serenity…" Joey started.

Serenity immediately knew what Joey wanted to say and sought to stop him from finishing it. "Joey, it helped us out of that cave, we have to make sure it's all right! It's the least we can do."

Joey growled in frustration. "Sometimes I hate having a conscience." He started to help Serenity move the rocks. After doing this task for a while, they were able to forge a small hole near the top of the rock pile.

Serenity called down, "Hey are you all right?" She couldn't hear anything.

"You know, Serenity, it is possible that it…"

"Shhh," Serenity hushed him and put her ear to the hole. She could hear a faint squeaking coming from down below. "Joey, grab onto my legs."

"Huh? But Serenity…" Nevertheless, Joey anchored Serenity's feet as Serenity lowered her upper body into the hole.

"Hang on, I'll get you out," She lowered her hand to it. "Try to grab onto my finger like you did last time." The blob leapt up but came up short a few inches. It tried again but this time came up short a few centimeters. "Come on, you're almost there!' The blob crouched (or did some equivalent of crouching) and leapt up. It missed Serenity's finger but this time latched onto her pony tail. Serenity decided it was good enough. "Joey, I have it, pull us up!" Joey growled as he pulled the two out of the hole. The two slid down to the bottom.

"I don't think I ever worked so hard in my life," Joey complained.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked the little blob. It let out a loud squeak. "That's good."

"You can understand that thing?"

"Well, in a way, I can. It's kind of like an instinct." She looked down at the blob. "Sorry, little guy, I wish I knew how to save all your friends." The blob squeaked again, this time in a sad tone.

"Well what I want to know is what caused that thing to cave in and almost turn us into pancakes in the first place."

"That would be us." Two figures descended from the sky. One was short, pudgy, and bald. The other was tall and lanky with wild white hair. Both were dressed in purple cloaks.

"Hey, I know you!" Joey shouted pointing at the tall man. "You're the creep who beat me up and stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon before Battle City!"

"But didn't you tell me Yugi got it back for you?" Serenity asked.

"He did," the tall man said. "And I was sent to the Shadow Realm because of him!"

"As was I," the short man threw in. "You can call me Lumis."

"Good for you," Joey said giving Lumis a dirty look. "Come on, Sis, let's get out of here." The two turned to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The man who stole Joey's dragon card before Battle City moved in front of them. "You're not going anywhere."

"Not until you two duel us!" Lumis added.

"There's no way I'll duel you two…"

"Let's do it, Joey," Serenity said. She had already combined her graveyard with her deck to form a new deck and inserted it into the Duel Disk she borrowed from Harold.

"Serenity…"

"These two cut off Blackie here from his friends and destroyed his home. We need to teach them to respect the homes of others. We can do it, Big Brother."

"Serenity…" For a second, it looked like Joey was going to try to talk her out of it. Then he gave her a smile, "I like the way you think." He activated his Duel Disk. "All right, time to kick butt Wheeler style! Let's duel!"

"Ready to beat them, Ghoul?" Lumis asked.

"More than ready."

(J: 4000)  
(S: 4000)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 4000)

"Because we're dueling doubles," Lumis said. "We need to play by Doubles rules."

"Since when do you Rare Hunters play by the rules?" Joey asked.

"We're not part of Marik's Rare Hunters any more," Lumis said. "We're part of Panik's Eliminators. Now as to the rules, nobody may attack until everyone has a monster on the field. You may use your cards to protect one another but beware that when one loses, the other automatically loses. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yeah, yeah, we understand," Joey said. "Just get on with it."

"How about we let ladies go first," Lumis suggested.

"Fine by me," Serenity said and drew her sixth card. "I summon Hibikime (1) in defense mode." A blue-haired woman in a green dress carrying a scythe appeared. "And that'll do it for me."

"Then I'm up," Joey said. "And I think I'll start off with Panther Warrior in attack mode."

"Two pathetic monsters," Lumis said. "I'll show you a real monster. I summon Shining Abyss (2) in defense mode and set a card face-down."

"If you think I'm going to let you get at my life points, you're sorely mistaken. I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs (3) in defense mode."

_Man, everyone has a monster in defense mode except me, _Joey thought. _But once they see my killer combo, they'll be singing a different tune._

"It's my move," Serenity said. "And now that everyone has gone through a turn I can attack and I summon Aussa the Earth Charmer in attack mode."

"What do you plan on doing with that thing?" Lumis asked.

"This thing, nothing, I send both Aussa and Hibikime to the graveyard so I can summon Familiar-Possessed—Aussa (4) in attack mode."

"How did you do that?"

"By sending Aussa and an earth monster to the graveyard, I can summon Familiar-Possessed—Aussa directly from my deck. And because I did, when I attack a monster in defense mode, you still lose life points. Aussa, attack Shining Abyss with Earth Magic!" Aussa put her hands on the ground. A chasm opened up under Shining Abyss. Vines popped out and dragged Shining Abyss under. The chasm shut.

(J: 4000)  
(S: 4000)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 3950)

"I end my turn," Serenity said proudly.

"All right, way to go, Sis," Joey said giving her a thumb up. Serenity blushed. "Now it's my turn to have a go and I summon Rocket Warrior (5) in defense mode and play the magic card Scapegoat. Next I'll sacrifice one of my little goat pals so I can have Panther Warrior attack your life points directly!" The panther sliced Lumis across the chest.

(J: 4000)  
(S: 4000)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 1950)

"That ends my turn."

"Ghoul, you better help me out on this," Lumis grumbled.

"And why should I?"

"Because if I lose, you lose too and we both know you can't handle two Duelists."

"Like you could?"

"That was different. Yugi and Kaiba were the top two Duelists in the world. These two are just second-rate amateurs."

"Oh, fine, just take your turn."

"All right, for my turn all I'll do is summon Rogue Doll (6) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"And I'll just set a card face-down," Ghoul said.

Serenity was giddy. And she could feel Blackie (the blob she named which was currently resting on top of her head) reflect her mood. _If I attack Lumis's monster again, his life points will go down by half. Joey will be proud of me. _"To protect my life points, I'll summon Red Archery Girl (7) in defense mode." A mermaid in a clam shell appeared. "Aussa, attack his Rogue Doll."

"Not so fast," Ghoul said. "Reveal trap card: Staunch Defender, now I can redirect the attack to my Stone Statue." The chasm shifted to Ghoul's monster. "And since Stone Statue of the Aztec's defense points is weaker than your Aussa's attack points, you lose life points. Plus the special ability of this monster doubles that damage."

(J: 4000)  
(S: 3700)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 1950)

"Is that more to your liking, Lumis?"

"I must say, you're a better partner for me than that imbecile Umbra."

_I can't let those creeps get another shot at my sister, _Joey thought. "I sacrifice another of my Scapegoats so I can have my Panther Warrior attack your Rogue Doll." This time the monster was destroyed. "When you mess with my sister, you're messing with me, Fatso."

"I'm not fat," Lumis protested. "I was always this way. Now, I reveal my face-down card Mask of Restrict now nobody can tribute monsters. That means you can't sacrifice any of your Scapegoats and you can't summon any more of your Possessed monsters."

"Joey," Serenity called.

"Don't worry, Sis, I still got a couple of tricks up my sleeve."

"I summon Grand Tiki Elder (8) in attack mode and set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn and I play Hinotama and Ookazi together which inflict 1000 points of damage to you, Mister Wheeler." Joey was literally consumed in flames.

(J: 3000)  
(S: 3700)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 1950)

"I end my turn."

"Serenity, hold back," Joey instructed. "I can kick his butt."

"Don't worry, Joey, I know what I'm doing." She drew a card. "Maybe this card will work, Mystical Space Typhoon."

Joey's jaw dropped as a whirlwind vortex destroyed Mask of Restrict. _I can't believe she has Mystical Space Typhoon. Some of her cards are better than mine!_

"There we go," Serenity said. "Now we can tribute monsters again. I summon Eria the Water Charmer in attack mode. Next I send Eria and Red Archery Girl to the graveyard to summon Familiar-Possessed—Eria (9)! Eria, attack his Grand Tiki Elder."

"Like I'll fall for that again," Lumis said. "I reveal my trap card Mask of Weakness which reduces the attack points of your Eria by 700 points!"

(FPE: 1850-1150)

Grand Tiki Elder fired smoke which caused Eria to fall back and be destroyed.

(J: 3000)  
(S: 3350)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 1950)

"But I'm not done with you yet, little girl," Lumis said. "I reveal my face-down magic card Mask of Atonement." An ugly mask attached itself to Serenity. "This magic card takes the attack points of the monster that was just destroyed and deducts the same number from your life points." The mask sparked with electricity and then exploded causing Serenity to scream mutely. She was thrown back.

(J: 3000)  
(S: 1500)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 1950)

"Serenity," Joey cried. He started to run over to her but a forcefield held him back.

"A forcefield prevents all Duelists from interacting with one another," Ghoul said. "You may be dueling as a team, but in reality you're dueling alone."

"Serenity!" Joey called. "Serenity, can you hear me? SERENITY!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Hibikime  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1450  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Shining Abyss  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800

(3)  
Name: Stone Statue of the Aztecs  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Familiar-Possessed-Aussa  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1500

(5)  
Name: Rocket Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(6)  
Name: Rogue Doll  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000

(7)  
Name: Red Archery Girl  
Level: 4  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500

(8)  
Name: Grand Tiki Elder  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800

(9)  
Name: Familiar-Possessed-Eria  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1500


	12. Playing Doubles Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 180: Playing Doubles Pt 2: Blood is Thicker than Water

Serenity: Joey and I found ourselves inside a cavern inhabited by these cute little black blob-y things. One of them was able to show us the exit just before being caught in a rockslide. Fortunately we were able to rescue it. The ones who caused that rock slide was Ghoul, the Rare Hunter who beat up Joey and took his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Lumis, who was beaten by Yugi and Kaiba during Battle City. Just like our previous opponents, these two have had super-power decks given to them by Panik. These new cards included a lethal mask card that literally sent me for a loop.

* * *

Joey stared in horror at Serenity's body lying prone on the floor. He wanted to go to her, comfort her, tell her that she was going to be fine. But because of the forcefield put in place by Ghoul and Lumis, he couldn't. "Serenity, are you all right? Speak to me."

"I guess she ends her turn," Ghoul said with a chuckle.

"I guess so," Lumis agreed, also chuckling.

Joey growled. "You'll pay for doing that to her!"

(J: 3000)  
(S: 1500)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 1950)

"Rocket Warrior, use your special ability on Grand Tiki Elder!" Rocket Warrior transformed into its invincible mode and struck Grand Tiki Elder.

(GTE: 1500-1000)

"Now I'll sacrifice another of my Scapegoats to allow my Panther Warrior to attack!" Panther Warrior charged forward and stabbed Grand Tiki Elder.

(J: 3000)  
(S: 1500)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 950)

"That was for my sister!"

"And this is for me," Lumis said drawing a card. "I play Curse of the Masked Beast. I send most of the cards in my hand to the graveyard to summon The Masked Beast (1)!" Joey gasped at the large centaur-like beast appeared. "And I'll have it attacked your Rocket Warrior!" The Masked Beast formed a ball of black lightning with its staff and fired it destroying Rocket Warrior.

(J: 1300)  
(S: 1500)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 950)

"That'll do it for me."

"And marks the start of my move," Ghoul said. _I would be able to clench this duel if I had my Exodia cards._

_"That can be arranged."_

_"Master Panik?"_

_"Yes, Exodia the Forbidden One _(2) _guarantees you an automatic victory. And you don't even need to summon it. Over the next five turns, I can transform one card into a piece of Exodia. Soon you will have a victory."_

_"I thank you for your gift, Master Panik." _Ghoul drew a card. _It's the Left Leg of the Forbidden One _(3). "I set a card face-down and end my turn. Now it's your sister's turn, Joey Wheeler… oh wait she can't, she's out cold!" Ghoul burst into laughter causing Joey to growl at him. "I guess she'll skip her turn."

Joey glanced over at his sister. "Serenity…"

* * *

_"If she doesn't make a move now, she forfeits," Nesbitt declared._

_Serenity was torn. On one hand she wanted to move, but she didn't want to screw up. And with less than 1000 life points, even a little screw up would cost Harold the duel and his body._

_"Joey." Serenity whipped her head around to face Harold. His head was turned to the side but he was smiling at her. "Think of your brother, Serenity, think of the one person in the world who means the most to you."_

_"Serenity, you're just going to have to beat this creep for all of us," Joey said. "Don't give up, Sis, I know you can win this! If you're really my sister, then you can put your heart into your cards and you'll succeed!"_

_"Joey's right, Serenity," Yugi threw in. "Just believe with your heart and you can win this."_

_"Illogical, her lack of expertise will prove to be her downfall," Nesbitt argued._

_"That's what you think, rust bucket," Joey said. "Serenity is a Wheeler and a Wheeler never gives up until the very end. And once we choose not to give up, the duel is_ _ours!"

* * *

_

_Once we choose not to give up, the duel is ours._

Serenity opened one eye. A tiny black blob was staring at her concerned. "Blackie?"

"I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. I set them face-down and end my turn."

"This is it we're going to beat these fools!" Lumis cheered. "The only question is which one to attack."

"Attack Wheeler," Ghoul instructed. "He has no monsters and I want him to feel pain."

"Yes, he does have no monsters. Masked Beast, attack Wheeler's life points directly!"

"Oh man, this is it!" Joey said.

"Aussa, block the attack!" Familiar-Possessed—Aussa ran in front of Joey and took the ball of dark lightning. Everyone turned and saw Serenity standing, her arm out, having just ordered an attack, or rather a block.

(J: 1300)  
(S: 150)  
(G: 4000)  
(L: 950)

"Serenity, you're okay!"

"Don't worry, Big Brother, I'm here for you just as you're always there for me."

"I knew I should've attacked the girl," Lumis said. "You idiot, you shouldn't have asked me to attack Wheeler."

"Since when do you do what I say?" Ghoul retorted.

"And because I already declared an attack, I can't attack with any more monsters. Ghoul, you must attack her."

"Why, I have the perfect strategy going!"

"Perfect strategy my eye, all you've been doing is playing it safe! What are you hoping out for, some sort of miracle card!"

"Maybe I am!"

A memory occurred to Joey. "You're trying to summon Exodia again, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's the same lame tactic you used in your duel against both me and Yugi."

"Well it's this lame tactic that's going to beat you once again."

"And while you're holding out for the five pieces of Exodia, you can make yourself useful by eliminating the girl!"

"No!"

"Do it or I'll be attacking you next. You're the only one who hasn't lost any life points so I think I can afford it."

Ghoul growled, "Fine. I switch Stone Statue of the Aztecs to attack mode. Attack the girl's life points directly!"

Serenity gasped.

"Now it's my turn to protect you, Serenity," Joey said. "Reveal trap card: Hollowed Life Barrier now by discarding one card, I can protect Serenity from receiving any damage." The rock monster bounced off a shield.

_It doesn't matter, _Ghoul thought. _I already have the Left Leg and Right Arm of the Forbidden One _(4). _I just need three more pieces and I'll get an automatic victory._

"Joey, this is our chance," Serenity whispered.

"Huh?"

"Our chance to come back. I have a card that can help us but I need a fire monster to do it. Please, Joey, I need you to trust me."

Joey smiled. "You got it, Serenity."

"All right, I'll start by playing Monster Reborn to revive Eria the Water Charmer and The Shallow Grave to summon another monster in defense mode." Two other face-down cards appeared on Joey's and Lumis' sides. "I also summon Wynn the Wind Charmer in defense mode. Eria, attack his Stone Statue with Earth Magic!" This time, the rock monster burst apart from the inside.

(J: 1300)  
(S: 150)  
(G: 3800)  
(L: 950)

"I also set one card face-down. That ends my turn."

_Serenity says she needs a fire monster. Well only one fire monster will do for me. _"I sacrifice my face-down card to summon Flame Swordsman (5)." A samurai in red and blue armor appeared. "All right, Serenity, all set?"

"Yup."

"Whatever strategy you have is worthless," Lumis said. "I summon Melchid the Four-Faced Beast (6) in attack mode. Now, Masked Beast, destroy his Flame Swordsman and end this duel!"

"This duel's not over yet," Serenity said. "I reveal my trap card Elemental Burst! Now by sacrificing an earth, fire, wind, and water monster on my side of the field, I can destroy all cards on the opposite side of the field!" Serenity's face-down card was revealed to be Aussa the Earth Charmer. She, along with Eria, Wynn, and Flame Swordsman started to glow. They all exploded sending a shockwave to Lumis and Ghoul's side of the field destroying all of their cards.

"I end my turn," Lumis said glumly.

"Now whose fault is it," Ghoul demanded to know. "I was all set to bring them down but then you had to go be such a hot head!"

"I don't see you doing any better."

"You're only hope now is me drawing all five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One. Then no matter how low our life points are, we will win." Ghoul drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light now you can't attack for three turns." _And with Left Arm of the Forbidden One _(7), _I'll win this duel long before those three turns are up_. "I end my turn."

"What do we do now, Joey?" Serenity asked. "I used up all my best cards."

"Well I haven't," Joey said. "Don't worry, Sis, now it's your turn to trust me."

"Okay," Serenity said. "I play Hiita the Fire Charmer in defense mode and set a card face-down."

"And I'll play a magic card called Grave Exchange." He turned to Serenity. "Now we each get to take a magic card from each other's graveyards. I'll take your Mystical Space Typhoon if you don't mind."

"Okay, and I guess I'll take your Scapegoat." The two cards flew out of their respective graveyards and landed in the partner's hand.

"Perfect, now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light. And I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (8) in attack mode. Attack White Hair's life points directly! Battle Lance Attack!" The armored warrior charged forward and stabbed Ghoul directly.

(J: 1300)  
(S: 150)  
(G: 2000)  
(L: 950)

"So what do you have to say to that, Short-Round."

"Hey, I resent being called short," Lumis said drawing a card. He scowled. "I pass my turn."

"My turn," Ghoul said. _I've drawn Right Arm of the Forbidden One _(8) _now all I need is Exodia's head _(9) _and I'll have won!_ "I end my turn."

"I summon Crimson Sentry (10) in attack mode and sacrifice both her and Hiita to summon Familiar-Possessed—Hiita (11). Hiita, attack Lumis with Fire Magic!" Lumis screamed as fire consumed him.

(J: 1300)  
(S: 150)  
(G: 2000)  
(L: 0)

* * *

"Yugi, did you see that?" Harold asked.

"Sure did, Harold, I have a feeling that's where we'll find Joey and Serenity."

Wingweaver and Red-Eyes Black Dragon banked carrying their passengers towards the explosion.

* * *

"Next I reveal my trap card Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai. Now by sacrificing Hiita, I can inflict damage equal to her attack points!"

(J: 1300)  
(S: 150)  
(G: 150)  
(L: 0)

"Joey, the final attack is all yours."

"Thank you, my lady," Joey said. "Gearfried, hit that baby one more time." Gearfried slashed his lance across Ghoul's stomach.

(J: 1300)  
(S: 150)  
(G: 0)  
(L: 0)

"Game over," Joey declared.

"We win," Serenity added.

"I probably would've won with Umbra," Lumis muttered. "Why couldn't Marik send him to the Shadow Realm as well?"

"Lumis, it's not over," Ghoul said. "We can still beat them before we disappear. If we release all our shadow powers at once, we'll take them with us."

"Yes, if we can't win, then nobody will!" The two former Rare Hunters were covered with black lightning which began expanding.

"Joey," Serenity cried running to her brother.

"Don't worry, Sis, I'll think of something." _Of course I wish I knew what._

Suddenly the rock slide to the cave burst apart and little blobs stormed out. They ran up to Lumis and Ghoul and began piling on them.

"Blackie's friends are helping us," Serenity said gladly.

The blobs piled on top of them until they caved in on themselves.

There was nothing left of Ghoul or Lumis.

The blobs turned to Joey and Serenity. Blackie hopped off of Serenity's head and had a strange squeaking conversation with the other blobs. Blackie turned to Serenity and Joey and squeaked.

"You're welcome," Serenity said. "I hope you find a nice new home." The blobs bounced away.

"Joey!"

"Serenity!"

"Yugi!"

"Harold!"

It was a tender reunion for the humans.

"You guys wouldn't believe the adventure we had," Serenity said. "Oh by the way, Harold, here." She handed him his Duel Disk. "Thanks for the loan."

"It was my pleasure, Serenity."

"Although it was heavy to carry around."

"You think that's bad, you should try to clean it."

The humans chuckled.

* * *

"Hah, you have no more lackeys to protect you," Tea boasted. "So why don't you release me so you don't suffer any more."

"Suffer?" Panik burst into laughter. "You foolish little girl, you have no idea how much I suffered since Yugi first sent me here! Now I will make him suffer by making you suffer!" He shot dark lightning into Tea. Tea screamed. Panik laughed joyously as he continued subjecting Tea to this magical torture. Finally Tea's body went limp as she was knocked out. "But your pain is light; the pain I will give Yugi will be that tenfold!" His voice took on an otherworldly tone. "I will release the full power of the Shadow Realm and give him a penalty game far worse than what he gave me!"

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: The Masked Beast  
Level: 8  
Type: Fiend/Ritual  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3200  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Exodia the Forbidden One  
Level: 7 (Total number of stars on all five cards)  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: X  
DEF: X  
(I've read somewhere that Exodia's attack points are 5000 but don't know if it's true. It really is unimportant seeing as how having all five cards guarantees you a victory.)

(3)  
Name: Left Leg of the Forbidden One  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 300

(4)  
Name: Right Arm of the Forbidden One  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 300

(5)  
Name: Flame Swordsman (Version 2)  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(6)  
Name: Melchid the Four-Face Beast  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(7)  
Name: Left Arm of the Forbidden One  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 300

(8)  
Name: Gearfried the Iron Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(9)  
Name: Exodia the Forbidden One (Exodia's Head)  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(10)  
Name: Crimson Sentry  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(11)  
Name: Familiar-Possessed—Hiita  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1500


	13. Shadow Duel Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 181: Shadow Duel Pt 1: Proving Grounds

Joey: Serenity was awesome. Not only was she able to come back from being clobbered by that Mask of Atonement, but she was able to take charge of the duel with her Familiar-Possessed monsters and Fire Art trap card. Man, those are some sweet cards. We kicked butt but those slime balls were ready to take us with them. But then all these little black blobby things showed up and dog-piled on them. Finally, we were able to join up with Yugi and Harold. Serenity has grown as a Duelist, but I don't want anybody, not even her, caught up in another Shadow Game if I can help it.

* * *

"I think we're almost approaching Panik's fortress," Yugi reported.

"Judging by all those tentacle monsters, I'd say that's a big affirmative, buddy," Joey added. The 'tentacle monsters' Joey was referring to looked like the same one they faced when they first came to the Shadow Realm. Wingweaver and Red-Eyes Black Dragon launched aerial assaults while the others charged forward. The guardian monsters cleared a path for the humans.

"Heads up people and monsters," Harold called. "We have something new to deal with!"

"Oh man, I hate Skeletons," Joey said.

"Buster Blader, get them!" Yugi commanded. The giant warrior leapt up and came down on two of the Skeleton monsters. It then used its sword to make mincemeat out of the rest.

"Panik's not pulling any punches," Joey commented.

"He sees you as a real threat now," Edina said as she used her magic to blast away a skeleton. "He will use all of the Shadow Realm's power at his disposal and that will weaken the barrier between all the worlds more."

"But where is his fortress?" Serenity asked. "I don't see it."

"All I see are these freaky monsters," Joey added.

Yugi looked up, "I think I found it." The others followed Yugi's glance and saw a giant castle in the sky.

"Boy, does that bring back memories," Joey said.

"I'll say, this is the same castle he used in his duels against me and Mai."

"Not to mention it looks like the same castle that the Big-5 used to hold Kaiba and Mokuba."

"So are we going to just stand here and talk about it all day or are we going up there?" Harold asked. The humans and Edina climbed onto Red-Eyes Black Dragon's back. Buster Blader held onto Red-Eyes' leg while Wingweaver picked up Queen of Autumn Leaves. The two flying Duel Monsters carried their passengers up to the castle. At the very bottom of the center of the castle was a port hole that allowed Red-Eyes and Wingweaver to enter. They found themselves in a dark cavern. The walls were curved and trimmed with bone. There was no lighting so the glow from Wingweaver's body had to illuminate the room.

"Well this is a whole lot of nothing," Joey said.

"Where would Tea be?" Yugi wondered.

"Probably with Panik in the throne room," Harold said.

"Which is where?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

"A warrior, a dragon, and three women," Panik said to the view screen image of Yugi and the others, a barely conscious Tea behind him. "You certainly have an over-optimistic view of the situation if those are your weapons. But if think you can just come in here with them and demand her back, think again. If you want to get up here, you'll have to work for it!" His eyes glowed and his hands sparkled with lightning.

* * *

A screech echoed through the room. A hatch slid open and giant skeleton monster carrying a mallet descended.

"That's Inferno Hammer (1)," Yugi realized. "A Duel Monster!"

"Then that means we can trash it. Get it, Red-Eyes!" Red-Eyes launched a fireball at Inferno Hammer but Inferno Hammer knocked it away.

"Inferno Hammer has the same number of attack points as Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Yugi explained.

"Then let me give it a whirl," Harold said. "Wingweaver, let's go!"

"I'll help," Serenity said as Queen of Autumn Leaves formed a long wooden spear.

"Thanks, Serenity," Harold said as Wingweaver energized the spear and threw it at Inferno Hammer destroying it.

"Just keep setting them up, Panik, we'll keep knocking them down," Joey said just before a tentacle monster formed blocking the port hole they came in. "Kaiba's right, I should really learn to watch my big mouth."

"I'm really beginning to miss reality right now," Harold said.

"Stand strong, everyone," Yugi said. "We can win this. Buster Blader!"

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Wingweaver!"

"Queen of Autumn Leaves!"

"Attack!" The humans commanded. The guardian monsters attacked and destroyed it.

"Let's get out of here," Joey said. Red-Eyes blasted a hole in the ceiling and everyone ascended up a shaft. They found themselves in a spinning dome-like room. "Now what?"

The room stopped spinning. Holes opened up in the wall and energy blasts began coming out of it. Everyone tried to dodge them but they were literally everywhere.

* * *

"Yes, keep firing until there's nothing left!" Panik cried.

Tea moaned and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could barely make out what was happening on Panik's screen. "Yu… gi?"

* * *

Yugi leapt out of the way of an energy blast but didn't see another one coming his way.

Buster Blader leapt into the beam's path. The beam went right through Buster Blader's armor and grazed Yugi in the side. Yugi fell to the opposite side.

* * *

Tea's eyes shot open. "Yugi!"

Panik turned and saw her. "Oh, you're awake. Good, now you can give me more of your energy!" He gripped Tea by the front of her shirt and sent dark lightning coursing through her once again. "That's right, give me all your pain give me your screams of agony!"

Tea screamed.

* * *

Yugi had a brief mental flash of Tea screaming in pain. He shot up. "Tea, I won't give up, not until I know you're safe!"

Buster Blader seemed to have gotten its second wind. It dragged its sword along the edge causing miniature explosions as it came upon a hole. Queen of Autumn Leaves surrounded everyone in a humungous tree with branches extending all the way around. The tree started spinning around and finished the job Buster Blader started. Queen of Autumn Leaves decommissioned her tree and the others gathered around Yugi and Buster Blader. Both were panting heavily. "I think if this was a duel," Harold said. "Buster Blader would've lost some serious attack points and Yugi some serious life points."

"This nut job's playing for keeps," Joey said. "Serenity, head back to the previous chamber and wait for us."

"How, the hatch closed up."

"Nuts." A small slit opened up on the other side of them. "I think Panik's been watching too much television." Everyone ran through the slit though it was a tight squeeze for the larger monsters.

* * *

"I need to absorb all of this girl's energy," Panik was saying. "Only then will I be strong enough to…" Panik's ranting was interrupted as a piece of the wall burst open.

"Heeeerrrree's Johnny," Harold joked as they all ran through.

"You got through all my traps and minions."

"That's right, Panik, and we're not leaving here until you release Tea and all those whom you've recruited into your alliance of evil."

"Fool, you've already done that!"

"What?"

"In the real world, if you lose a Shadow Duel, you get sent to the Shadow Realm, but if you lose a Shadow Duel in the Shadow Realm, you get sent back to the real world."

"So Arkana and all those other guys are back on Earth?"

"Yes, but the good news is because you did, they no longer have access to the Shadow Realm's power, meaning it's now all mine!" Panik's body emitted dark lightning which struck everyone.

Tea struggled to remain conscious. "No… please… don't hurt them…" But her voice was so soft that nobody noticed.

_"Yugi, this looks dangerous," _Yami commented. _"I'm taking over."_

_"No, I can handle it._ Guardian monsters, attack!" The monsters charged forward.

"Fools." Panik sent a shockwave out which forced the monsters back. "I now have the full Shadow Realm at my command!"

_"Yugi, I'm taking over," _Yami said again.

_"No, I can handle it."_

_"Yugi, this is no time to be a hero."_

"Buster Blader, move around and attack from the side," Yugi instructed. Buster Blader followed Yugi's instructions.

"A grave mistake," Panik said. "Shadow Energy Bolt!" A blast from Panik's hand made Buster Blader lose its sword. "Shadow Petrification!" His shadow sent out a pool of blackness which slithered its way on the floor and up Buster Blader turning it to stone. "Shadow Energy Bolt!" Another blast blew a hole right through Buster Blader.

"Buster Blader!" Yugi gasped.

"He's been turned to stone," Joey said. "I don't recall Panik having those types of powers at Duelist Kingdom."

"It's like he's become one with the Shadow Realm," Harold said.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan, could you tell us something helpful?"

"I will when I think of something."

"This is what awaits all of you! Shadow Petrification!" The black pool started to ooze towards the kids.

"Joey, get your dragon into the air," Harold instructed. "Wingweaver, fly!"

"Up and at 'em, Red-Eyes," Joey ordered.

"Nobody can escape my petrification spell," Panik said as more black ooze slithered up the wall behind him and onto the ceiling. It launched from the ceiling and covered Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Wingweaver turning them to stone and sending them crashing to the ground, shattering into pieces.

"Our monsters been stoned," Joey complained.

"And trashed," Serenity added.

"And we're next," Harold said. He tried using his Armlet but it didn't activate. "What's the deal, my Armlet's not working." _Is it because of Panik or does it only work on Earth?_

"Do not worry, my friends," Edina said. "I shall protect you." Her light extended to the ooze. The ooze fell back a little but then trekked forward turning the Mystical Elf to stone as did Queen of Autumn Leaves.

"No, not Edina," Serenity cried. She felt something at her feet and saw that the ooze was already slithering up her leg. She screamed.

"Serenity!" Joey reached out to her but couldn't reach her and he couldn't take a step forward because his legs were already petrified. Serenity was forced to lean back as the ooze extended up the rest of her body and turned her to stone. "No, not Serenity, not…" That was the last word he uttered before the petrification overwhelmed him too.

"Joey." Harold looked at Yugi and shot him an apologetic look. The ooze overtook him too.

Yugi watched in horror as his friends were turned to stone statues. The ooze started to come towards him. He took a step back.

"The ooze can smell fear," Panik said. "And you are like a buffet for it." The ooze leapt up and completely engulfed Yugi.

"No, Yugi!" Tea's tears were falling full-force from her cheeks. "How could you… HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could I? The answer is simple, my dear, because I can. But I am not done yet."

"What else can you do?"

"Break Yugi Moto apart piece by piece… literally!"

"No, you can't!"

"Watch me." And he started to approach the petrified Yugi Moto, knocking over and shattering the statue of Queen of Autumn Leaves in the process..

* * *

"Yugi… Yugi!" Yugi moaned and opened his eyes to find himself in the corridor between his own soul room and Yami's. And speaking of Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was standing over him. "Thank goodness you're all right."

Yugi looked around lazily. "I'm inside the Millennium Puzzle, but how?"

"I was able to draw you in it before the petrification overwhelmed you."

"Thanks, Yami." Yami helped Yugi to a sitting position up against the wall of his soul room. "I really screwed up big time, huh?"

"I think we underestimated Panik's power. Yugi, can I ask you something?" Yami asked as sat down besides his contemporary counterpart.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you let me take control back there? I could've protected you, protected the others."

"Well…" Yugi was silent. "I wanted to prove to Tea that I could protect her because… she has always protected me."

* * *

_Long before I first put together the Millennium Puzzle, I was meek and uncertain about myself. The only one who showed any confidence in me was Tea. She stuck by me even at the times I wasn't exactly the model person. When Joey and Tristan started using me as a target, she struck back at them for me. I was grateful but at the same time ashamed because… she made it so easy to defend one self. I wanted to feel that strength too. But… no matter how hard I tried I couldn't muster up the courage that she exhibited.

* * *

_

"When Panik first kidnapped her, I saw my chance to show her that I could be strong and brave just like she was." He cast a side-glance at Yami. "I guess that sounded pretty selfish, huh?"

"Yugi, nothing's wrong with wanting to show others that you're brave. But the Shadow Realm is, in my opinion, not good proving grounds. If you truly want to prove yourself then continue doing what you've already been doing, being Tea's friend. If you show her how strong your friendship with her is, she'll know how you really feel."

"I guess I can do that."

Yami stood. "Yugi, let's join forces."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Up to now, we've been exchanging minds whenever we dueled. It's been this way ever since our duel with Pegasus. I think we should join our minds."

"You mean how we used to do."

"Exactly, together we can overcome Panik's spell and save everyone!"

"All right, let's do it." Yugi and Yami put their hands together.

"We call upon the Millennium Puzzle," they said together.

* * *

"What is this?" Tea looked up at Panik's question. He was staring at Yugi. "What is going on?" Tea looked closely and saw what had Panik so spooked.

The Millennium Puzzle, a faint glow was coming from the cracks around it.

The Millennium Puzzle started cracking. All of a sudden, a fierce energy burst from it. It swirled around the room. The humans and Edina were de-petrified.

"We're free," Joey said.

"But how?" Serenity asked.

"Yugi," Harold simply said.

Yami-Yugi stepped from the calming energy vortex, Duel Disk at the ready.

"You… you're still here?" Panik growled.

"You haven't changed at all, Panik," Yami-Yugi said. "You're still picking on those weaker than your self."

"And you're still the uppity little cretin from before. But I'll show you who your superior is!" He shot dark tendrils from the wall at Yami-Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and the tendrils dissipated around him.

"I can control shadow power too," Yami-Yugi informed Panik. "Face it, Panik, if you really want to prove you're better than me, you're going to have to out-duel me."

"Fine," Panik decided. He formed a Duel Disk out of thin air. "I will duel and I will defeat you!"

"Wrong, Panik, it is I who will defeat you and when I do, you'll free Tea and cease your evil ways. Or I'll give you a penalty game far worse than what you went through before! So let's duel!"

* * *

To Be Continued

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Inferno Hammer  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 0


	14. Shadow Duel Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 182: Shadow Duel Pt 2: The Dark Castle

Joey: We had to face a lot to get to Panik in his cozy little castle in the sky. First we had to duel guys we've already beaten using supped-up decks courtesy of the Shadow Realm. We had to storm a castle, fight off skeletons, Duel Monsters, lasers, and a whole lot of more freak jobs. But finally here we are! But of course that tub of lard won't back down. So Yugi's ready to kick his butt a second time.

* * *

Yami-Yugi shuffled his deck and inserted it into the Duel Disk. The two halves of the tray came together on the outside.

"You'll find this duel a lot different than our last one," Panik told him as shadows wrapped around his arm and formed a Duel Disk complete with deck.

"Perhaps, but the outcome will be the same," Yami-Yugi said. "Remember, if I win, you release Tea."

"And if I win, I'll subject you to a penalty game just as you did to me."

"That won't happen."

"You seem so certain you're going to win, Yugi. In that case, how about I go first?"

"Fine," Yami-Yugi agreed. He cast a side glance at Tea and gave her an assuring smile. _Don't worry, Tea, I won't let anything happen to you._

"Yugi," Tea muttered. _Is he really willing to sacrifice himself for me? Wow, what a friend._

(Y: 4000)  
(P: 4000)

"You'll regret letting me go first," Panik said. "Since you seem to be so caught up in the past, I think I should re-introduce you to an old friend from our last duel: The Castle of Dark Illusions (1)!" A giant castle appeared floating in the air. "And thanks to its large defense points, unless you sacrifice a monster you can't destroy it. Now I set one card face-down. Now make your move!"

Yami-Yugi drew a card. _Panik's right about one thing: I can't mount an attack on his castle with anything I have in my hand. But I can put up a strong defense too. _"I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. And with this guardian on the field, unless you have a monster whose attack points are between 1500 and 1800 you can't destroy it. Looks like neither of us will be able to touch the other's life points."

"Don't be so sure, Yugi. First I reveal my face-down card Ultimate Offering. Now I can summon another monster for a cost of 500 life points. I also play the magic card Cost Down. This lowers the monsters in my hand by two levels."

"That means you can summon level 6 monsters normally!"

"Precisely right, in fact thanks for the idea. I summon Pumpking the King of Ghosts (2) in attack mode. And thanks to Castle of Dark Illusions' special ability, it gains an additional 100 attack points."

(PKG: 1800-1900, 2000-2100)

"Next I give up 500 life points to summon King of Yamimakai (3) in attack mode."

(Y: 4000)  
(P: 3500)

"How did Yugi do when they last dueled?" Serenity asked.

"This guy was nothing but hot air," Joey said. "Yugi was able to see through his disguise no doubt and win back Mai's star chips."

"Panik's main tactic seemed to be intimidating his opponents into either making a mistake or forfeiting," Harold added. "Yugi was the only one who wasn't intimidated. Panik may have made Yugi sweat, but he wasn't intimidated."

"It doesn't look like he's doing that now," Serenity observed.

"It's always easier to beat a cheater rather than beat someone fair and square," Joey commented. "And I should know I've been up with more than my fair share."

"You guys are right," Harold said. "Last time Panik spent more time trying to scare Yugi than trying to duel him. But this time… he's all business."

"Now it's time to use some of these monsters," Panik declared. "Your Celtic Guardian won't be destroyed but I bet your life points won't be as well off. King of Yamimakai, attack with Electro-Shock Blast!" A black energy blast came out of King of Yamimakai's mouth. The guardian was literally thrown off his feet but got up just as quickly.

(Y: 3600)  
(P: 3500)

"Pumpking, it's your turn, Vile Vine!" The Pumpking fired a vine which choked Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. The Celtic Guardian was actually gagging like a real creature rather than a hologram.

(Y: 3100)  
(P: 3500)

"That's enough for now," Panik said as Pumpking dropped Obnoxious Celtic Guardian like a rag doll. "You see, Yugi, I can duel, especially with my powerful darkness deck thanks to the Shadow Realm!"

_I have to protect my life points from another attack, _Yami-Yugi thought. "I switch my Guardian to defense mode and summon Kuriboh (4) also in defense mode." A little ball of fur with big eyes appeared. "I end my turn."

"And it's now my chance to increase my army. First, Castle of Dark Illusions increases Pumpking the King of Ghosts' attack points by 100."

(PKG: 1900-2000, 2100-2200)

"I then sacrifice my King of Yamimakai in order to summon Mefist the Infernal General (5) in attack mode. Infernal General, attack his Guardian!" The zombie on a horse charged forward and attacked the guardian destroying it.

(Y: 2500)  
(P: 3000)

"But my Guardian was in defense mode," Yami-Yugi protested.

"But my general can inflict damage to your life points even when your monster is in defense mode," Panik returned. "And there's one more thing. Because Infernal General was able to lower your life points, you have to discard a card from your hand."

Yami-Yugi gasped.

"Ouch, that'll hurt," Harold commented.

"Good thing Panik didn't attack Kuriboh," Serenity said.

"He meant to do that," Joey said. The others two stared at him quizzically. "Panik enjoys toying with his opponents. To him, he gets some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing fear. If Panik did attack Kuriboh, he would've ended the duel on the spot. But he prefers to make Yugi hang for as long as possible."

"But how can Yugi win, Big Brother?" Serenity asked.

"I wish I knew, Serenity."

"Is that fear I see in the great Yugi Moto's eyes?" Panik asked as Yami-Yugi glared daggers at him while sliding a card into the graveyard slot. "You haven't seen anything yet. I will rip apart your fearsome façade piece by piece. Sound familiar? Yes, those are the same words you told me so long ago. But now, I have you right where I want you, afraid, dangling like a worm on a hook waiting for a fish to come get him. And if you hate what I have planned for you, then you'll loathe what I have planned for your friends." Yami-Yugi cast a side glance at Harold, Joey, and Serenity. "I plan to torture them slowly just as I tortured your little girlfriend over there." He pointed to Tea's prone body.

"Why you stupid so…"

_"Yami, wait!" _Yugi commanded.

_"Yugi?"_

_"We're falling into Panik's trap. He wants us riled up we would make a mistake! Have faith, he wouldn't kill Tea just yet. We have to rise above his taunts."_

_"You're right, Yugi, he's using the same tactics he used at Duelist Kingdom. Since then, I… we have grown. And it's time to show Panik that." _Yugi drew a card. "I set one card face-down. All right, Panik, I'm ready, do your worst."

"I will," Panik said. "I summon Fear from the Dark (6) in attack mode and give up 500 life points to summon Element Doom (7) in attack mode."

(Y: 2500)  
(P: 2500)

"Inferno General, attack Kuriboh now!"

"By attacking, you triggered my trap card," Yami-Yugi cried. "Mirror Force!"

"Not Mirror Force!"

"Yes Mirror Force, it reflects your attack back at your monsters and destroys them!" The spear hit a shield which caused lasers to lash out and destroy Mefist the Inferno General, Fear from the Dark, Pumpking the King of Ghosts and Element Doom. Castle of Dark Illusions remained.

"Hey how come the castle wasn't destroyed?" Serenity asked.

"Mirror Force destroys all monsters in attack mode," Harold explained. "Castle of Dark Illusions was in defense mode so it was unaffected by Yugi's trap."

"Not a problem," Joey said. "That castle has only 920 attack points. Heck, a wimp could finish off that monster."

"Yeah but its defense points are high," Harold pointed out. "Maybe Yugi can put a dent in Panik's life points if he switches it to attack mode."

"Like Panik will ever let that happen."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I guess when Panik ditches all those head games, he's actually a pretty good Duelist," Harold said.

"The good news is their life points are even," Serenity said.

"Not for long," Joey said pumping his fist in the air. "Yugi's about to take the lead."

"It's my move, Panik and I'm about to take away your last line of defense. I sacrifice Kuriboh and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon my ultimate monster, Dark Magician!" Yugi's original Dark Magician appeared. "The Dark Magician may be unable to serve as a Guardian monster, but as a Duel Monster it's perfectly fine. Now, Dark Magician, unleash your Dark Magic on the Castle of Dark Illusions!" The Dark Magician flew up to the castle and stabbed its staff right through the heart of the castle. Energy burst from the castle and destroyed it.

Joey, Serenity, and Harold cheered, "I knew Yugi could kick that slime ball's butt," Joey said happily.

"I'm not surprised," Harold said. "He did it once before."

_How weird, _Tea thought. _Before Panik was wiping the floor with Yugi, and now Yugi's coming back stronger than ever. It's got to be the Millennium Puzzle! The Pharaoh's giving Yugi the edge he needs to win!_

"You're defenses are down, Panik," Yami-Yugi said. "And even though I can no longer attack, come next turn, victory will be mine! I will rescue Tea and leave you trapped in the Shadow Realm where it will finish you off."

Panik burst into laughter, "You're so confident you will win, Yugi, well that will be your downfall. You see, I've learned much from our past duel as well as your duel with Arkana. I know that the Dark Magician is your favorite monster. But you will soon find out that it's not the most powerful monster around."

"It's not how strong the cards are, its how you use them," Yami-Yugi argued.

"How right you are, and I'm about to show you how I use mine." Panik drew a card. "Ah, perfect. I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two extra cards. Next I summon D. D. Trainer (8) in attack mode."

"Panik's losing it," Joey commented. "That monster only has 100 attack points, hardly enough to stand up to Yugi's Dark Magician."

"Next I play the magic card Curse of Fiend which switches the positions of all of our monsters." Dark Magician and D. D. Trainer were switched to defense mode. "And by the way, you can't change the battle position of your monster by yourself, you'll need help. But there will be no help for you because your strongest monster is now helpless."

"My Dark Magician may be helpless," Yugi said as he drew a card. "But my new monster isn't. I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (9) in attack mode and I'll boost his power with Magic Formula."

(NMS: 1700-2200)

"Neo, attack D.D. Trainer with Magic Sword Slash!"

"You just triggered my trap card," Panik cried as his face-down card was flipped up. "Dark Mirror Force!"

"Dark Mirror Force?"

"Like your own Mirror Force, this dark version cancels out the attack, but it destroys all monsters in defense mode like your Dark Magician!"

Yami-Yugi gasped.

The energized blade hit a dark shield which began expanding. It expanded past Neo and struck Dark Magician destroying it.

"Oh no," Serenity cried holding her hands to her mouth. "Yugi's favorite monster was destroyed!"

"That's not good," Harold added.

"Don't worry, Yug, it's not the end," Joey called. "You can still beat him."

"But it is the end you see his favorite monster was just removed from play."

"What?"

"That's right, Not only does Dark Mirror Force destroys your monster but it removes it from play so you can't bring it back with cards like Monster Reborn and Call of the Haunted!"

_Without my Dark Magician, I don't know if I can stand up to Panik's stronger monsters. _Yugi drew a card. "I set two cards face-down and set a monster in defense mode."

Panik chuckled. "Using your best cards in one turn is the tactics of a desperate Duelist, you must be running scared… or should I say panicking."

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Panik."

"You said that in our last duel as well. Well you should be afraid because the dark contains all kinds of threats." Panik drew a card. "Like this one, I sacrifice D.D. Trainer to summon Byser Shock (10) in defense mode."

"Okay, now I know Panik's lost it," Joey said. "That monster's a level 5 but it has only 800 attack points."

"So it must have a special ability," Serenity deduced.

"When Byser Shock is summoned, all face-down cards return to your hand." The three face-down cards that Yami-Yugi played vanished. "And one more thing, you can't set them during your next turn."

"Just when it seems like we get a break, Panik makes a comeback," Harold complained.

_I was counting on my face-down cards to protect my life points. Neo can destroy Byser Shock but if I draw something worthless, Panik can make a comeback. No, I can't start thinking that way. I must believe in my heart and in my deck, we beat him once and by joining forces, we can beat him again. _Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (11) in attack mode. Attack Byser Shock!" The lion creature leapt forward and destroyed the strange monster. "Neo, attack his life points directly!" Panik screamed in pain as the swordsman slashed across the former Eliminator's mid-section.

(Y: 2500)  
(P: 300)

"You're only 300 life points away from losing, Panik. If you want to forfeit, go right ahead."

"You would like me to forfeit so you and your little band can go on your merry way. Well unfortunately, the only place you'll be going is into eternal darkness while I siphon the power of the Shadow Realm for myself!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Castle of Dark Illusions  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 920  
DEF: 1930

(2)  
Name: Pumpking the King of Ghosts  
Level: 6  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: King of Yamimakai  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1530

(4)  
Name: Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(5)  
Name: Mefist the Infernal General  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1700

(6)  
Name: Fear from the Dark  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500

(7)  
Name: Element Doom  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(8)  
Name: D.D. Trainer  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2000

(9)  
Name: Neo the Magic Swordsman  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000

(10)  
Name: Byser Shock  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 600

(11)  
Name: Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200


	15. Shadow Duel Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 183: Shadow Duel Pt 3: Darkness Reborn

Harold: And so, the duel between Yugi and Panik began. Panik was stuck in the past so he used monsters that he used before like the Castle of Dark Illusions and King of Yamimakai. He was summoning monsters left and right and was even able to remove Yugi's Dark Magician from play. But thanks to Mirror Force, Yugi was able to destroy most of Panik's monsters. But you can bet that this isn't over yet!

* * *

Both Yami-Yugi and Panik were panting heavily as they stared each other down.

"This is one of the most intense duels I have ever seen," Serenity commented.

"Hopefully, it's about to end soon," Joey said. "Panik's only down to 300 life points."

"I don't think Panik's ready to end this duel yet," Harold said. "He's waited a long time for this rematch. And now that he has it, he's going to savior it for all its worth."

"But with Yugi's favorite monster removed from the game, there's no way Yugi can summon it back," Serenity commented. "How can he win?"

"It's hard but doable," Joey said. "I just wish Yugi had his Egyptian God Cards, he'd be able to win this duel quickly and save Tea."

"Yugi's been winning duels long before he discovered the God Cards," Harold argued. "He can win this, he just has to find a way how."

"Are you regretting challenging me to a duel, Yugi?" Panik asked.

"You're acting pretty cocky for someone with only 300 life points away from losing."

"You've only experienced Round 1, Yugi," Panik said. "I'm aiming for a three-round knock-out!"

"Then show me what you got."

(Y: 2500)  
(P: 300)

Panik started his turn. "I play Card of Sanctity which lets both draw from our decks until we're holding six cards! Next I play two cards: Cure Master and Serial Spell. Now I get 2000 life points."

(Y: 2500)  
(P: 2300)

"Hey no fair, he's copying off of me," Joey complained.

"Must be really desperate if he's copying your dueling strategies, Big Brother," Serenity said.

"Actually, I was the one who taught Joey that move," Harold said. "So technically, Panik's so desperate he's copying off of me."

"Oh." Serenity blushed. "Sorry, Harold." Harold patted her on the back.

"Next I sacrifice 1000 life points to activate Darkness Reborn."

(Y: 2500)  
(P: 1300)

"Now I can resurrect any dark monsters I choose for 100 life points. So I'll choose to resurrect King of Yamimakai and Mefist the Infernal General. King of Yamimakai, attack Gazelle with Electro-Shock Blast!"

A dark energy blast lashed out and grabbed Gazelle and started choking him. "Mefist the Infernal General, attack his life points directly."

(Y: 200)  
(P: 1100)

"Now who's a couple of hundred life points away from losing?" Panik asked as Yami-Yugi was thrown back from the attack.

"Yugi," Tea gasped. She tried to break free but she felt physically drained.

Yami-Yugi was gasping for breath as he stood. He drew a card. "Neo, attack King of Yamimakai."

(NMS: 2200)

The magical warrior stabbed his sword into the monster's chest.

(Y: 200)  
(P: 900)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Seems like Yugi's being more conservative with his plays now," Harold analyzed.

"After the way Panik sent all of Yugi's cards back to his hand and removed his favorite monster, I don't blame him."

_I finally have him running scared, _Panik thought. _With the Shadow Realm backing me up, there's no way I can't win!_

_Panik thinks he has me beat, but with Tea's life on the line, I can't give in to my fear._

Panik drew a card. "I play Double Spell, now by discarding one card from my hand, I can retrieve a magic card from my graveyard and I choose Cure Master which I play now."

(Y: 200)  
(P: 1900)

"I'm giving up 300 life points to summon Castle of Dark Illusions, Mefist the Infernal General and Element Doom back from the graveyard."

(Y: 200)  
(P: 1600)

"Next I'll sacrifice all of them to summon Ultimate Obedient Fiend (1) in attack mode!" A large red skeleton monster rose, towering over everyone. Yami-Yugi could only gawk at that creature.

"Look at that thing, it's enormous," Joey cried as Serenity slid behind Harold.

"This monster has 3500 attack points," Panik explained. "More than enough to finish you off, but fortunately for you, I can't attack so long as I have cards on the field. Instead, it will serve as an impenetrable barrier between your monsters and my life points."

_With my Dark Magician removed from the field, I don't have anything strong enough to stand against it I can only defend for now. _Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I switch my Swordsman to defense mode and summon Mystical Elf in defense mode as well. That ends my turn."

"Excellent, it's my turn once again. And since my Ultimate Fiend is lonely, I think I'll summon some friends for him. I give up 200 more life points to bring back King of Yamimakai and Mefist the Infernal General."

(Y: 200)  
(P: 1400)

"Mefist the Infernal General, attack his Magic Swordsman."

"Remember, even though Yugi's monster is in defense mode, if that General's attack hits, he'll still lose life points," Harold reminded the others.

Joey gasped audibly, "That means Yugi will lose 800 life points! He'll lose the duel!"

"Even if I do lose, it won't be this turn," Yami-Yugi said. "I reveal my face-down card Reliable Guardian which increases my Swordsman's defense points by 700!"

(NMS: 1000-1700)

Neo was still destroyed.

(Y: 100)  
(P: 1400)

"That was a lucky break," Harold said.

"I don't get it, Mefist the Infernal General's special effect still went through so what was the point in Yugi using that magic card?" Serenity asked.

"As it currently was, if Neo was attacked, Yugi would lose the duel," Joey explained. "But because Yugi increased Neo's defense points, he was able to lessen the attack."

"That's called a buffering maneuver, Serenity," Harold added. "Sometimes you have to let an attack go through but that doesn't mean you can't lessen the impact of the attack."

"You may have escaped this round," Panik said as Yami-Yugi slid another card into the graveyard. "But you won't survive the next one."

"You said that the last time we dueled," Yami-Yugi pointed out. "And I was able to beat you then. And I'll beat you now." Yami-Yugi drew a card. _There might be a way for me to win but I'll have to time it perfectly. I can't let Panik affect my life points any more. _"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (2) in defense mode and end my turn."

"Is that all? I'm starting to get bored." Panik drew a card. "I play Malevolent Nuzzler raising King of Yamimakai's attack points by 700."

(KY: 2000-2700)

"King of Yamimakai, attack with Dark Grasp of Fury!" Mystical Elf was destroyed. "Next I sacrifice my Infernal General to summon Metal Guardian (3) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

Yami-Yugi drew a card and wiped his brow. _This duel is really taking its toll on me. _"I play the magic card Monster Reincarnation. Now I'm able to return a monster to my hand by discarding one card. Next I summon the monster I brought back from the graveyard, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, in defense mode. And with two additional face-down cards, now you can't attack my life points."

"You must be sick of being wrong," Panik said. "I pay 100 life points to summon Mefist the Infernal General from the graveyard."

(Y: 100)  
(P: 1300)

"Mefist the Infernal General, attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

"Go trap cards," Yami-Yugi commanded. "Staunch Defender and Soul Resurrection. First up is Soul Resurrection which lets me resurrect a monster from my graveyard in defense mode. And I choose my Mystical Elf. Next I'll invoke the power of Staunch Defender which redirects your attack to a monster of my choice and I want my Mystical Elf to take the attack!" The Mystical Elf started to glow as the spear from the general was redirected to it.

(Y: 100)  
(P: 1100)

"And you must attack it with all available monsters like your King of Yamimakai." The Mystical Elf actually seemed to be sighing contently as King of Yamimakai attacked and destroyed it.

"Fine, I'll just attack you next turn."

_Wow, Yugi's elf actually seemed glad to have taken the attack, _Tea thought. _I know Duel Monsters are just holograms of cards, but sometimes they can seem so real. Not only that, but they're glad to be sacrificing themselves for their Duelist. Wait a minute… _A distant memory occurred to her.

* * *

_I remember that not long after Yugi started wearing the Millennium Puzzle 24-7, I was assigned to head a booth at a school carnival. I gathered some other kids including Yugi and Joey and we had all these games set up. But then these street thugs showed up and started trashing everything. They were ready to trash our booth too but Yugi threw himself into the line of fire. But he only ended up getting K-Od by a table. Later, the leader of the thugs was found on the ground babbling something about dark power. No one paid any serious attention to it.

* * *

_

_When Yugi was knocked out, it felt like my heart stopped. I was afraid he was dead. But not only did he recover fast, but he later said he just wanted to protect all our hard work. Yugi was willing to sacrifice his life just to protect all our hard work… all my hard work. If Yugi is willing to throw himself into an oncoming attack just to protect our hard work, what is he willing to do to save a life? I don't know if I should feel honored or scared that he's willing to sacrifice himself for me. Nobody has ever sacrificed themselves for me before. Yugi, I hope you survive this so I can thank you for putting yourself on the line for me. You're the first, and most likely the only, person to do that for me._

Yami-Yugi started his turn. "Well since this strategy helped you out, I'm guessing it can help me out too. I place 1 card face-down and activate a magic card called Emergency Provisions. Now my life points are raised by 1000."

(Y: 1100)  
(P: 1100)

"Now I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (4)." A large dark-armored knight on a purple horse appeared.

"But that's a level seven monster!" Panik protested.

"True, but its special ability allows me to summon it without a sacrifice if it's the only card in my hand which is why I played Cure Master first. Gaia, attack Mefist the Infernal General with Spiral Spear Strike!" The two horse-bound knights charged forward and clashed their weapons. Gaia stabbed his spear into Mefist the Infernal General's horse's side. The Infernal General fell off his horse and was destroyed. The horse soon followed.

(Y: 1100)  
(P: 600)

"All right, Yugi's in the lead again!" Serenity cheered.

"Was there any doubt?" Joey asked.

_Yugi has definitely gotten stronger since we met at Duelist Kingdom, _Panik thought. _I'm going to have to use all my Shadow Powers to defeat him. _Panik drew a card. "I call upon Darkness Reborn to revive Castle of Dark Illusions in defense mode and Mefist the Infernal General in attack mode. King of Yamimakai, attack his Fierce Knight now!" The monster charged forward and pounced on Gaia. Now it was Gaia who fell off his horse and was destroyed.

(Y: 700)  
(P: 400)

"Infernal General, attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The guardian was destroyed again.

(Y: 100)  
(P: 400)

"Look at us, each with a small fraction of life points remaining. Me with five ultra-powerful monsters and you with just a pile of boulders for a defense. This duel is mine."

_This can't end like this. No matter what happens, I have to rescue Tea, even if I have to exchange my soul in the process! _"Panik," Yami-Yugi called. "I'm changing the deal."

"How so?" Panik asked suspiciously.

"Release Tea and if you win, I'll give you… me instead."

"Yugi, don't do it!" Harold shouted.

"You can't risk yourself!" Joey added.

"Don't do it," Serenity pleaded.

"Yugi, no," Tea said, her eyes streaming with tears.

_I no longer care what happens to me as long as the people I love are safe and sound. "Yugi, I hope you're okay with this."_

_"I am, Yami, I feel the same way you do."_

_"Fine, then prepare yourself, my friend, this may be our final duel."_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Ultimate Obedient Fiend  
Level: 10  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000

(2)  
Name: Giant Soldier of Stone  
Level: 3  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000

(3)  
Name: Metal Guardian  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1150  
DEF: 2150

(4)  
Name: Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2100


	16. Shadow Duel Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 184: Shadow Duel Pt 4: Surprise Help from Beyond

Yami: Panik decided to take things to the next level by activating Darkness Reborn, a powerful magic card that allows him to resurrect dark monsters from the graveyard by paying 100 life points. No matter how many times I destroyed his monsters, he always was able to bring them back. And even when I brought his life points down enough that he couldn't risk playing it, he found a way to bring them back up. So with no other option, I offered Panik an offer I knew he couldn't resist. That if he wins, I would take Tea's place as his prisoner. Yes, I volunteered to give up my freedom, possibly even my soul, to make sure Tea was saved. Yugi felt the same way I did. And so, with only 200 life points and no cards currently in my hand, Yugi and I are about to make our last stand.

* * *

"That's right, Panik, I'm changing the stakes of this duel. Instead of Tea's freedom, my freedom will be at stake."

"Yugi, look, I know you want to save Tea but pulling a kamikaze isn't the way to do it!"

"If you know any other way, Harold, I'm all ears."

"Yugi, please don't sacrifice yourself," Serenity pleaded. "I don't want to see anybody suffer."

"I don't know what you're trying to prove by this little stunt, but if Yugi wants to put his life and soul on the line, that's fine with me," Panik decided. "I'll win no matter what happens."

_"Yugi, I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to put you in harm's way like this."_

_"Not much we can do about it now, Yami. Besides, you suggested that I prove myself to Tea by continuing to be her friend. Well I can't think of a better way other than doing whatever it takes to save her life. Remember when that punk threw a piece of furniture at me and knocked me out?"_

_"I remember challenging him to a Shadow Game and beating him."_

_"Well the reason I threw myself into the line of fire like that was because I knew how much our booth meant to Tea. I couldn't stand seeing her upset. So I fought to protect it for her. Now I'm doing it again, only this time on a more mystical scale."_

Yami-Yugi's eyes shifted to Tea. "Don't be afraid, Tea, I'll set you free," he calmed her.

"Yugi…" Tea couldn't say any more. _I had no idea the love you have for your friends was so strong. Or is it…_

"Take your turn, Yugi," Panik ordered. "I'm eager to start torturing you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Panik, I still have 100 life points."

(Y: 100)  
(P: 400)

"A lot of good that will do you, you're up against a force of ultra-powerful monsters including one with 3500 attack points. Not even Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon has that much attack points. And don't forget, your favorite monster has been removed from play. It all comes down to this next draw."

_I'll agree with him on that, it all comes down to this draw. If there was any time I needed the heart of the cards, that time is now!_

_"Pharaoh!" _Yami gasped.

* * *

He found himself standing in darkness. He couldn't see Joey, Tea, Harold, Serenity, Panik or any of his monsters. _"Yugi, did you hear that?" _Silence answered him. _"Yugi?"_

_"Nobody else can hear you, Pharaoh," _a voice said. The voice had a rich tenor to him, like honey and acid. _"I am speaking to you through your heart."_

_"Who are you, how can you do this?"_

_"That is unimportant right now. But what I have to say is important. I can help you produce the card you need to win."_

_"But why, how can you do this?"_

_"Panik has the same power. He tried to create the Exodia cards for Ghoul during his duel against Joey and Serenity. As for why, all you need to know is you are needed for a great mission, a mission that will benefit both of us. But until that mission is completed, you must continue to live no matter what."_

_"I understand. Okay, what do I need to do?"_

_"First you need to take control of one of Panik's magic cards. Once you play the magic card, I'll produce the card you need."

* * *

_

Yami found himself back in Yugi's body in the Shadow Realm. He looked up with a determined look at Panik. "It's over for you, Panik." He drew a card. _This is how I can take control of one of Panik's cards. _"I play the magic card Spider's Web. Spider's Web allows me to take control of one of the magic cards in your graveyard and use it as my own. And the magic card I want is… Card of Sanctity." A wire shot out of the card and attached itself to Panik's graveyard. The card flew out and into Yami-Yugi's hand. "Next I play Card of Sanctity. Now we must each draw from our decks…"

"I know how it works," Panik interrupted as he drew his cards.

Yami-Yugi let out a little gasp. All of the cards he drew were magic cards, and even the magic cards were nothing that could help him. He then realized he was looking at only five cards, not six. He was pretty sure he drew six cards. Was one of the cards stuck behind another? Yami-Yugi sifted through his hand and saw that one of the cards had an extra corner. The sixth card was hiding behind his fifth one. Yami-Yugi unlatched the sixth card and looked at it.

It was a card he never saw before. It had the picture of a circle of symbols surrounding a green hole. The shadows of a humanoid monster could be seen flanked by a dragon-shape and a bird shape. _I don't know what this card does, but if the voice is to be believed, then it will work. _"Well Panik since this magic card worked for you, I guess it can work for me too. I play the magic card Cure Master raising my life points by 1000."

(Y: 1100)  
(P: 400)

"Now I activate the card that will prove your undoing just as the Swords of Revealing Light were your downfall before. I play Help from Beyond."

"What magic card is that?" Panik asked. "I've never seen it before."

"What does that card do, Big Brother?" Serenity asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Serenity," Joey replied.

"Yeah, I never heard of it before either," Harold agreed. "But knowing Yugi, it's a real powerful one."

Yami-Yugi's life points went down by 1000. Mystical Elf and Giant Soldier of Stone popped out of the graveyard. Yami-Yugi removed them.

(Y: 100)  
(P: 400)

"Now that I pay 1000 life points and removed monsters from my graveyard whose level equals 7, I can retrieve a monster that has been removed from the game as long as that monster's level is the same as the combined levels of the monsters removed."

"No!" Panik cried. "That means…"

"That's right it's time for the return of… Dark Magician!" A green portal opened up in front of Yami-Yugi. The Dark Magician appeared. "Welcome back, old friend," Yami-Yugi said.

Panik let out an uncontrolled laughter. "A lot of good that does, my Ultimate Obedient Fiend has over 3500 attack points. I doubt any of your cards can power him up to that amount. Face it your ultimate play was useless."

"On the contrary, my ultimate play has just begun."

"What?"

"Your right, I can't power up my Dark Magician to beat your Obedient Fiend, but I won't need to. My Dark Magician will win just as he is."

"But how?"

"I'll show you, but first, I need to get rid of your magic card so you won't be able to revive your Ultimate Obedient Fiend. I play the magic card Dark Magic Attack! This magic card allows me to destroy all of your magic and trap cards with my Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician leapt over Panik's monsters and fired an energy sphere which destroyed Darkness Reborn and Ultimate Offering." All of Panik's monsters disappeared except for Ultimate Obedient Fiend. "Darkness Reborn is bonded to each monster you resurrect through it. So if it disappears so does the monsters."

"Y… you still can't get through my Ultimate Obedient Fiend," Panik said.

"You think so? I play another magic card called Thousand Knives. This magic card can destroy any 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field as long as there are a . And since there's only one monster on your side of the field." A lot of daggers flew and stabbed the large monster and destroyed it.

"No, I'm defenseless!"

"That's right, and my Dark Magician hasn't even attacked yet. But he will now."

"No, you can't win; I have to win, I HAVE TO WIN!"

"You lose. Dark Magician, attack Panik directly!" Dark Magician charged forward, energized its staff and stabbed it directly into Panik. Panik screamed out.

(Y: 100)  
(P: 0)

Yugi's friends cheered and ran forward. "Nice job kicking butt, Yug," Joey congratulated.

"Way to go," Serenity added.

Yami-Yugi turned to look at Tea. Her bonds dissolved and her body collapsed to the ground. Yami-Yugi ran up to her and helped her up. "Tea, are you all right?"

"Yu… Yugi, thank goodness, I was…" Tea moaned and her feet gave out from underneath her. Immediately Harold was aiding Yugi in holding Tea up. "I don't feel so good."

"Will she be all right?" Serenity asked.

"She will be fine," Edina said. She laid a hand on either side of Tea's face. Tea's body started to glow. Tea gasped and stood up on her own power.

"I'm all right!"

"That's Edina's healing magic for you," Harold said. "It's a miracle worker."

"I'll be all right too just as soon as we get out of here," Joey said.

"Help me! Please help!" Everyone looked over and saw dark ooze encompassing Panik's body. The former Eliminator's body was dragged under.

"All right, Panik's gone," Serenity cheered.

"Hopefully this time for good," Joey added.

Scowling at the spot where Panik once stood, Yami-Yugi stepped forward. "All right, show yourself!"

"Uh… Yug, what are you doing?" Joey asked.

Yugi just kept calling out, "I know you're out there! You tempted Panik with the powers of the Shadow Realm and used him to try to destroy me! But he failed and in turn you failed! So no more hiding!"

"Yugi, who are you talking to?" Harold asked.

But a deep voice resonated all around them. **"YOUR SENSES ARE AS KEEN AS EVER, NAMELESS PHARAOH!" **A pair of sinister red eyes peeked out from the darkness. Serenity ducked behind Joey and Harold.

"What the heck is that?" Harold asked again.

Serenity also asked a question, "And why did he call Yugi "Nameless Pharaoh?"

"Somehow he knows about the spirit inhabiting Yugi's Millennium Puzzle," Tea said.

"The who doing what to where?" Joey questioned.

"Yugi's Millennium Puzzle has a strange spirit inside it," Tea explained. "Whenever Yugi's in a jam, it emerges and helps Yugi win."

"So the only way Yugi's been winning duels is the help of some ghost?"

"Who are you?" Yami-Yugi asked the voice. The voice definitely didn't sound like the same one who helped him before.

**"I'M HURT THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME, NAMELESS PHARAOH BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOU ALL TOO WELL. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TRAPPED ME HERE SO LONG AGO! FOR COUNTLESS CENTURIES I HAVE WAITED FOR THE OPPORTUNITY! THEN YOU SENT PANIK HERE."**

Yami-Yugi gave up trying to figure out the creature's identity. "And you saw your chance for revenge."

**"CORRECT. ALL I HAD TO DO IS MAKE PANIK AWARE OF WHAT THE SHADOW REALM COULD DO FOR HIM AND HE TOOK CARE OF THE REST. BUT HE FAILED. NOT THAT IT MATTERS. IF HE FAILED, HE WOULD BE DESTROYED AND I WOULD BE NO WORSE OFF THAN I ALREADY AM. BUT IF HE DID BEAT YOU, THEN MY REVENGE WOULD BE COMPLETED. THE POWER THAT PANIK AND HIS MINIONS LEECHED OFF OF WASN'T THE POWER OF THE SHADOW REALM, BUT MY OWN PERSONAL POWER. EACH TIME THEY USED IT, THEY WOULD DRAIN IT FROM ME BUT NOW THAT THEY'RE GONE, THE POWER IS ALL MINE AGAIN!"**

"How do you know me?" Yami-Yugi asked.

**"YOU WILL DISCOVER THAT IN ALL DUE TIME. BUT UNTIL THAT DAY COMES…" **A fierce wind picked up and blew everyone away. Edina quickly activated her teleporting powers.

* * *

The kids and Edina found themselves back in Domino, in the exact same parking lot where they left.

"Weird, we're back in town," Joey realized.

Harold looked at the town clock in the distance. "You know what's even weirder? We've only been gone ten minutes."

"Feels like we've been gone for hours," Serenity commented.

"I guess time really has no meaning in the Shadow Realm," Serenity commented.

Yugi (who had returned to normal) turned to Edina, "Thank you, Edina we couldn't have rescued Tea without your help."

"And you restored the balance between the three dimensions," Edina replied. "For that, I thank you."

"Yes, thank you for helping to rescue me," Tea said. "I'm grateful."

"Your friends once helped save my kingdom. And now they have done so again. It was an honor to fight by their side."

"Farewell, my friends, until we see each other again." Edina's body dissolved into light particles which faded into the wind.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but that was the longest ten minutes of my life," Joey complained as he yawned and stretched. "I'm beat, ready to leave, Serenity?"

"Yeah. Bye, Yugi, Tea, Harold."

"Serenity, wait," Harold said. His face grew red as he scribbled something on a piece of paper he found in his backpack. "Uh… here, it's my address. I… er… well…"

"I'll be in touch," Serenity said and kissed him on the cheek.

Harold turned towards Joey and shrugged. Joey chuckled and patted Harold on the shoulder. The Wheeler siblings then left.

"Well I guess seeing the fantasy movie is out," Harold said. "Seeing as how we just lived a fantasy movie, I'm going home. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Harold," Yugi said. He picked up his backpack and turned to leave.

"Yugi, wait," Tea called. Yugi stopped and turned to look at her. "Before I… before all this happened, you sounded like you wanted to tell me something. Well I'm sure we won't get interrupted again. So what was this important thing that you needed to tell me?"

"It's just that…" Yugi stared at the ground for a while. He felt Yami sink into the Millennium Puzzle, most likely to give them privacy. For a while, nothing was said between Yugi and Tea then Yugi looked up and smiled, "It wasn't that important, Tea, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," Tea said hesitantly. She was almost certain Yugi wanted to tell her something. Oh well, Yugi said it wasn't important so she would just have to take his word on it.

* * *

As Yugi walked down the street, Yami appeared. _"Yugi, you didn't tell her…"_

Yugi put up his hand silencing the Millennium Puzzle spirit. _"This experience has made me realize something, Yami. I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to tell her how I feel just yet."_

_"I'm afraid I don't understand."_

_"Don't get me wrong, I do want to tell her how I really feel, but there's something I want to do first. I want to become stronger, Yami. I want to become the type of person she can be proud of. Someone who's strong, confident, courageous, and unafraid, the type of person… you are. I can tell that Tea's impressed with your strong will and noble heart. Once I am sure that I can be a strong person like you then I'll tell her how I really feel. But until then…"_

_"That's your choice, Yugi, but I think you're already the type of person Tea can be proud of." _In his own mind, he thought _and deep down, I know that she feels the same way about you as you do about her.

* * *

_

Harold entered his apartment and dropped his backpack on the floor. "Man, what a day," he said. He then saw the video case lying on the floor. He never realized it but there were similarities between how Trina and Mark acted and how Tea and Yugi acted. At the beginning of the movie, when it's first established who Trina and Mark were, Mark was apprehensive about telling Trina how he felt just as Yugi was about telling Tea how he felt. Talk about life imitating art. "I wonder…" He turned on his television and VCR and started the movie again. He fast-forwarded to the ending. His eyes widened, "I don't believe it." A smile crept into his face. "There may be hope for them yet."

The End

* * *

Well that's it for my first Avatar Original Story Arc (OSA). I'd like to know what you guys think. While I love the praise you guys have given me, I'd also like to know what about this you liked, what about this you didn't like, what you think I could improve. Sometimes criticism is a good thing especially if it can help improve your writing.

I'd also like your opinion on where I should go next. As you all know, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie takes place after the Battle City story arc but apparently before the Doma story arc. So should I avatarize the movie or go straight to the doma. I already polled a couple of people and right now we're split down the middle. So tell me which path I should follow next. Well until then, Sayonara!


End file.
